Chaque solution mène à un problème plus compliqué
by Mounette
Summary: Quand une dispute dégénère, que les évènements s'acharnent, que tout s'enchaine sans répit, que Severus se désespère et que Minerva se met au pain d'épices, un groupe d'amis, toutes Maisons confondues, rêvent d'être en train de cauchemarder… et surtout de se réveiller.
1. Un jour comme les autres ou presque

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire !**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous est bienvenue sur ma nouvelle histoire. **

**Celle-ci a été écrite il y a presque quatre ans maintenant. Tout comme dans « merlin quelles vacances », la façon dont les élèves de cette fiction deviennent amis ou comment Harry a éliminé Voldemort, est laissé à l'appréciation de chacun. Il faut juste prendre en compte que le résultat est là et se détendre en lisant leurs nouvelles aventures (ou mésaventures pour le coup). Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Cette fiction est en 14 chapitres qui seront postés chaque mercredi (sauf début aout où je serais en vacances et normalement privée d'internet mais je vous préviendrais la semaine précédent). **

**Au niveau du paring, j'ai noté "Severus" car il est là du début à la fin de cette histoire et que vu le nombre de personnages interagissant, ce n'était pas évident de choisir. Mais l'histoire ne tourne pas qu'autour de lui soyez prévenus.**

**Pour la petite anecdote, cette histoire est partie d'un délire après avoir regardé un film … plus tellement jeune maintenant mais que j'avais revu quand je cherchais une idée intéressante. Et à ce même moment, j'étais en plein délire sur les lois de Murphy. Qu'est-ce que la Loi de Murphy ? Si je vous dis Loi de l'Emmerdement Maximum (LEM), est-ce que cela vous parle plus ? non ? alors un petit exemple : « jamais 2 sans 3 »... ben c'est une loi de Murphy. C'est un concept qui regroupe toutes les lois de l'évidence qui tournent mal... (comme « pourquoi la tartine tombe toujours du côté du beurre ? »). Du coup j'en ai utilisé une comme titre car mine de rien, je trouve que ça correspond drôlement bien à ce qu'il se passe dans cette fic lol.**

**Voilà pour mon blabla inutile … je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère vous retrouver à la fin pour une review.**

**A mercredi prochain pour la suite !**

* * *

**Chaque solution mène à un problème plus compliqué.**

(Loi de Murphy ou Loi de l'Emmerdement Maximum)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : un jour comme les autres … ou presque.**

Le jour se levait doucement sur l'Ecosse. Le ciel rosissait alors que les oiseaux commençaient à voleter partout. Les mauvais jours étaient finis. Ou du moins le pire était passé. L'hiver avait laissé sa place au printemps et les élèves de la vaste école de Poudlard en étaient très contents. Surtout que cette année le climat avait été particulièrement rigoureux. Depuis une semaine, le soleil séchait et réchauffait la nature.

Le jour se levait doucement sur l'Ecosse. Dans les dortoirs de cette prestigieuse école de magie, les réveils sonnaient, réveillant plus ou moins brutalement les élèves endormis. Dans les quartiers rouge et or, l'animation était déjà à son comble. Deux des élèves, enfin des élèves à mi-temps, fêtaient leurs vingt ans. Aussi leurs camarades de maison leur préparaient une journée et surtout une soirée de rêve. Dans les autres dortoirs, le réveil se faisait calmement, même si certains esprits tournaient à plein régime pour aider à la petite fête. Chez les Serpentards, le réveil était plus dur. Chacun tentait de garder les yeux ouverts plus de cinq secondes. La soirée de la veille avait été éprouvante. Blaise Zabini, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, leur avait fait cracher leurs poumons dans un entrainement très physique.

Le jour s'était levé doucement sur l'Ecosse et tout le monde se trouvait dans la grande salle pour un petit déjeuner copieux. Enfin presque tout le monde. Une brunette de Serpentard était toujours profondément enfouie sous sa couette. Mais personne ne s'en inquiétait, après tout, c'était la même chose tous les matins avec Tracey Davis depuis qu'elle était amoureuse. Bref, si certains tournaient à la caféine à haute dose, les autres se préparaient à passer une agréable journée d'anniversaire Weasley, remplie de surprises en tout genre.

Andromeda Tonks était la directrice de cette école depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore avait décidé d'enfin prendre une retraite bien méritée. Minerva, Severus et Filius avaient été pressentis pour reprendre le poste mais aucun d'eux n'avait accepté la proposition. Aussi, avant que le Ministère ne fasse main basse sur l'école, le vieux directeur avait réussi à convaincre l'ancienne Black à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Après avoir fait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix et ayant épousé un Né-de-Moldus, elle était une valeur sure.

Elle avait eu du mal au départ à se familiariser avec le poste mais très vite elle avait su se faire respecter et apprécier des élèves et professeurs. Ce matin là, elle avait une annonce à faire et elle savait déjà quelle serait la réaction des élèves. Elle soupira discrètement, entrainant un ricanement de son voisin, Severus Snape. Lui envoyant un regard noir, elle se leva et demanda le silence. Quand tous les élèves furent concentrés sur elle, elle se racla la gorge et prononça les mots fatidiques :

-Chers élèves, notre cher professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Maugrey, a dû s'absenter précipitamment et pour une durée de deux semaines. Aussi, en attendant son retour, ses cours seront assurés par le Professeur Snape qui a gentiment accepté l'intérim.

Un brouhaha de contestation s'éleva dans la grande salle. Même les élèves de la maison Serpentard qui pourtant étaient dans le cirage, se réveillèrent complètement après cette décision. Surtout ceux de septième année. Il fallait dire que ceux-ci avaient Potions en première heure, suivi de DCFM … une matinée de Snape en perspective qui ne les réjouissait pas trop. Et ce fut avec une envie d'aller se pendre que nos chers élèves, j'ai nommé : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Padma et Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown, Hannah Abbot, Neville Londubat, Ron et les jumeaux Weasley, Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy se retrouvaient devant la porte de la salle honnie de potions.

Et oui, Fred et George Weasley étaient de nouveau sur les bancs de l'école. Mais ce n'était pas non plus par gaité. Si leur magasin était en permanente progression, Dolorès Ombrage, leur avait causé quelques soucis de derrière son bureau au Ministère. Après que Harry Potter ait défait Voldemort, et voulant détourner l'attention de ses affaires pas toujours légales, elle avait fait un scandale à propos du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas aptes à tenir un magasin qui demandait autant de notions importantes sans avoir un seul ASPIC. Aussi, pour pouvoir continuer leur activité, les jumeaux avaient accepté de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir les diplômes en potions, en métamorphose, en défense contre les forces du mal et en sortilèges. En contrepartie, ils étaient dispensés des autres cours afin de s'occuper de leur commerce.

Mais revenons à cette douloureuse journée. Soit à deux heures de tortures devant un chaudron avec comme seule idée le sentiment d'une matinée qui ne se finirait jamais. Enfin presque… une demi-heure après le début du cours, comme trèèès souvent à cette heure là, Parvati et Daphné se mirent à compter doucement à rebours en partant de trente. Arrivées à vingt elles haussèrent la voix. A dix, les autres avaient repris le comptage avec elles alors que Severus se pinçait l'arête du nez de lassitude.

-5…4…3…2…1…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant contre le mur avant de se refermer toute seule sur elle-même. Entre temps, une brune échevelée et débraillée était arrivée jusqu'à sa table et s'asseyait à côté de son petit ami tout en baragouinant quelques excuses qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout. Le tout sous le rire général de ses camarades. Depuis la fin de la guerre, bien des choses avaient changé. Le comportement de Severus et de certains élèves à son encontre était le plus flagrant. Et les retards matinaux de Tracey s'étaient progressivement changé en divertissement pour certains et retenues pour elle et le professeur.

-Miss Davis ! Pourrais-je un jour espérer de vous voir à ce cours depuis le début ou devrais-je me contenter de vous mettre en retenue comme à chaque fois ?

-Venez me réveiller avec un petit déj au lit et plein de câlins et je serais peut-être à l'heure, répondit celle-ci avec beaucoup de provocation.

-Très bien, vous viendrez me voir samedi tout l'après midi pour votre retenue hebdomadaire. Je n'ai pas le temps cette semaine de vous voir récurer mes chaudrons deux heures tous les soirs.

-Hey Professeur ! Non ! Samedi on joue contre Poufsouffle ! Vous ne pouvez pas priver Serpentard d'une de ses poursuiveuses ! s'indigna Blaise.

-Bien… nous ferons ça dimanche après midi alors, grimaça le professeur.

-Je rêve ! Je vais devoir passer mon dimanche aprèm avec face de friteuse ambulante ! marmonna Tracey.

-Je vous ai entendu Davis !

-J'espère bien !

-Vous viendrez également le matin dans ce cas là.

Sur-ce, le cours continua, les élèves ayant retrouvé leur bonne humeur en même temps que Tracey avait perdu la sienne… Le cours se finit sans autre problème. Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois, Ron avait tenté de noyer Draco dans son chaudron. Celui-ci avait riposté mais loupa sa cible et atteignit Parvati. Celle-ci, furieuse, avait tenté de lui faire avaler quelques fioles de bave de tatou mais Blaise l'en empêcha avec beaucoup de mal. Tracey se moqua du fait qu'il avait du mal à tenir une simple femme.

Le garçon dégaina sa baguette dans l'espoir de désintégrer la brune. Celle-ci lui envoya un expelliarmus qui le fit valdinguer en travers de la pièce. Pansy s'affola et bouscula Padma qui renversa son chaudron de potion ratée sur Neville. Bref, un cours de potions ordinaire depuis quelques temps. Severus avait juste lancé quelques evanesco pour éviter tout souci avec les potions renversées. Il finit par se demander si leur faire cours de DCFM juste après, serait si judicieux. Finalement, ce n'était surement pas une bonne idée qu'il assure l'intérim de Fol'œil.

Ce fut en soupirant intérieurement qu'il pénétra dans la salle de son collègue. Il s'était longuement demandé s'il n'allait pas uniquement aborder la théorie en ce jour. Après tout, des ados aux hormones aussi explosives avec une baguette à la main, jetant des sorts d'attaque … c'était suicidaire, non ? Il prit bien soin de séparer les groupes à problèmes et attaqua son cours. Tout sembla bien se passer et il se détendit. Bien sûr, cela ne se vit pas. Extérieurement, il resta toujours aussi austère. Le cours était à moitié passé et Severus en était à se dire que finalement tout s'était bien passé quand des étincèles se firent.

-Je rêve ! Tracey c'est quoi ta culotte ? Ricana Blaise.

-Quoi ? Répondit celle-ci en se redressant étonnée.

-Quand tu t'es baissée…

-T'as maté le cul de ma copine ? Grogna Draco, oublieux des manières nobles, en l'empoignant par le col.

-Elle n'a qu'à pas le montrer à tout le monde.

-J'ai rien montré du tout, sale pervers ! Et je te conseille de poser tes yeux ailleurs ! S'indigna Tracey.

-Ça suffit ! Taisez-vous et regagnez vos places ! S'énerva Severus.

-Alors c'est quoi qui a tant émoustillé Blaisouille ? Demanda innocemment Padma sans tenir compte de l'intervention du professeur.

-Mais rien du tout… rougit Tracey.

-Allez Trac'… dis nous, continua Pansy qui en avait marre de tenter de séparer les deux garçons.

-Non mieux, Tracey montre nous, proposa Fred.

-Pour notre anniversaire tu peux bien faire ça, enfonça George.

-Mais laissez-la enfin ! Défendit Daphné. Si elle ne veut pas vous dire, tant pis ! Respectez un peu son choix !

-Merci Daph', t'es une vraie amie.

-Merci je sais. Maintenant dis-moi tout dans le creux de l'oreille, je te promets de ne rien dire du tout.

-Ah non pas toi aussi… et foutez la paix à mes fesses un peu ! Parvati regarde ailleurs, je vais finir par croire que la vue te plait ! S'énerva la brune. J'étais pressée et je n'ai pas regardé ce que j'enfilais, voilà vous êtes contents ?

-C'est vrai, après tout, Tracey a le droit de s'habiller comme elle veut.

-Ou comme elle peut… tu sais Neville, moi j'attends avec impatience le jour où en se levant à l'arrache, elle oublie de mettre des sous vêtements, là ce sera très drôle, rigola Ron.

-Comme la fois où elle s'est pointée en cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec sa brosse à dent pour aller plus vite, pleura de rire Harry.

-C'EST UNE CULOTTE ROSE AVEC DES NOUNOURS BLANCS QUI DANSENT COMME LES TAÏTIENNES ! Hurla Tracey qui en avait marre qu'on déblate sur son compte et son postérieur.

Sa confession fut accueillie par un grand silence que le professeur Snape brisa d'une voix incrédule.

-Rose ? Nounours blancs ? Merlin mais de quelle maison êtes vous donc ?

-Ah vous, commencez pas !

-Pas assez d'heures de colle peut-être? Vous en voulez un peu plus ? Se reprit Severus, sarcastique.

-Mer…

Draco venait la bâillonner de sa main pour éviter qu'elle ne dise quelque chose de regrettable. Entre la culotte et la perte de contrôle de Tracey, Blaise était plié de rire. Si les relations entre les différentes maisons avaient énormément évoluées, à Serpentard, un nouveau conflit était apparu. Tracey et Draco avaient commencé à sortir ensemble depuis maintenant deux ans mais lors de la fête de la victoire contre Voldemort, après que certains aient fait entrer de l'alcool au château, Blaise et elle avaient eu une aventure ensemble. Le noir était amoureux de Pansy et celle-ci batifolait de bras en bras. Ce soir là, Draco était aux côtés de son père qui faisait tout pour redorer son nom et éviter la prison.

Aussi Tracey était restée seule et une chose en entrainant une autre, ils s'étaient réveillés nus dans le même lit où ils avaient été découverts par une personne peu scrupuleuse. Pour ne pas se faire mal voir de Pansy, Blaise avait alors lancé la rumeur que Tracey était une dévergondé qui s'était jetée sur lui. Chose à laquelle la jeune fille avait riposté en disant qu'il l'avait drogué pour arriver à ses fins. Draco leur avait tourné le dos pendant plus d'un mois avant de revenir vers sa petite amie qu'il aimait définitivement trop. Mais depuis, la tension entre les trois était dangereuse et perpétuelle.

Aussi après cette nouvelle humiliation, Tracey, qui aurait décidément mieux fait de rester au lit, vit rouge. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son petit ami et brandit sa baguette. Blaise qui vit le coup venir, brandit la sienne aussi. Ils lancèrent tous les deux des sorts différents. Ceux qui les entouraient tentèrent de se protéger d'un sort alors que Severus, aux réflexes acérés, s'était levé, baguette à la main et sortilège aux bords des lèvres. Les sorts de Tracey et de Blaise se rencontrèrent. Ils fusionnèrent et formèrent une boule lumineuse. Tout se passa très vite. La boule de lumière grossit d'un coup englobant certains des élèves les plus proches. Puis un éclair aveuglant apparut. Une seconde plus tard, tout était de nouveau calme. Quand le professeur Snape rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva bouche bée. Les élèves regardaient le même endroit, incrédule quand la douce voix de Parvati brisa le silence.

-Nom d'une baguette, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Regagnez immédiatement vos salles communes et je ne veux voir personne dans les couloirs avant qu'on ne vous l'autorise. Sortez.

Tous obéirent. Ou du moins ils gagnèrent les salles communes mais pas forcément la leur. Une réunion au sommet devait avoir lieu et sans tarder entre certains élèves. Pendant ce temps là, Severus marchait, non, il volait presque, vers le bureau d'Andromeda. Ils allaient devoir réfléchir pour savoir si c'était encore une blague pourrie de ces satanés gamins pour ce jour de 1er Avril ou si un réel problème venait juste de leur tomber dessus…

* * *

**Des idées sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? Un avis sur ce début ?**


	2. Quand on voit les choses sous

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire !**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Je suis contente de voir que le début vous a plu et intrigué ! J'espère que la suite vous intéressera autant ! **

**A mercredi prochain pour la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Quand on voit les choses sous un angle différent**

Dans le bureau de la directrice, quelques minutes plus tard, Severus, Minerva, Filius et Pomona se retrouvaient autour du bureau d'Andromeda.

-Professeur Snape, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous nous avez réunis après avoir envoyé tous les élèves dans leur salle commune ? Demanda la propriétaire du bureau.

-Pour la bonne raison que certains de nos élèves en ont encore fait qu'à leur tête.

-Auriez-vous eu du mal à tenir certains de ces élèves ? Ironisa McGonagall.

-Vous n'auriez pas pu faire mieux Minerva, répondit sèchement le maitre de potions

-Et si vous en veniez au fait, au lieu de vous disputer ainsi ? Tenta de calmer le jeu le petit professeur de sortilèges.

-Effectivement. Severus nous vous écoutons.

-Il y a quelques minutes, un groupe composé de Davis et Zabini comme acteurs principaux a disparu.

-Disparus ? Mais comment ça ?

-C'est ce que nous allons devoir deviner madame la directrice.

-Severus, que s'est-il exactement passé ?

o0o

Dans un coin reculé de la salle commune des Gryffondors, un groupe composé de Parvati, Fred, George, Lavande, Harry, Ron et Daphné, qui les avait suivis, se posaient également la question : que s'était-il passé ? Cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'ils tentaient de comprendre sans qu'aucune solution ne leur vienne.

-Arrêtez de nous faire marcher. C'est un petit tour que vous aviez mis au point pour notre anniversaire de façon à ce que les cours soient tous annulés. Allez, avouez, dit George moqueur.

-En tout cas c'est un super cadeau. Et je suppose qu'ils nous préparent une fête surprise en ce moment même non ? demanda Fred.

-Ben en fait. S'ils ont prévu ce plan là, ils nous ont rien dit de plus, avoua Ron.

-En tout cas, ce matin je parlais encore de surprises avec Pansy et Padma et cette surprise là, n'a jamais été évoquée, réfléchit Lavande.

-D'où la notion de surprise Lav', appuya Fred.

-Oui et ... qui a commencé le spectacle ? Tracey et Blaise non ?

-Et alors, Daphné ? Ça veut rien dire, ils passent leur temps à tenter de s'entretuer ! Roula des yeux Parvati.

-Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est que justement, ils sont capables d'avoir mis ça en place car justement personne ne trouverait suspect qu'ils tentent de s'attaquer ...

-Ce qu'il fait que leur diversion serait parfaitement crédible, compléta Harry. Oui tu as raison, c'est bien un plan tordu qu'ils auraient pu mettre en place.

-Surtout avec Pansy dans le coup, finit Daphné.

-Eux oui, mais les autres ? demanda Ron, je vois mal Neville ou Hermione prendre part à ça, c'est pas crédible !

-Si. Un faux accident de cours qui provoque de gros dégâts, ce serait un plan assez réfléchi en fait ... commença Daphné.

-Daph', ce serait presque un plan trop réfléchi surtout avec certains qui sont dans le coup si tu vois ce que je veux dire, contra Ron.

-Moi je me rappelle de certains plans que Pansy et Tracey avaient mis en place qui étaient tout aussi tordus, accorda Parvati.

-Tu parles du plan Peevounet là non ? Ironisa Daphné.

-Oh je l'avais oublié celui-là, rigola Lavande.

-Ben pas moi, se renfrogna Parvati.

-Faudra un jour que vous pensiez à nous le raconter celui-là, dit Ron avec une petite moue boudeuse.

-Pour détourner l'attention de Snape et rentrer dans sa réserve d'ingrédients, elles avaient fait en sorte que Parvati drague Peeves. Sauf que ça a dérapé et que l'esprit l'a embrassée, lâcha Fred avant de se lever. Bon, c'est pas tout mais moi je propose qu'on commence à sortir les bouteilles et les petits fours ...

-Et qu'en attendant leur surprise, on commence à fêter dignement la nouvelle année ajoutée à notre compteur, continua George.

o0o

-Donc nous avons neuf élèves dans la nature, dit pensivement Andromeda.

-Je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler d'un tel phénomène. Comment cela a-t-il pu se passer ? S'interrogea le professeur Chourave.

-Aucun cas similaire n'a été recensé jusqu'à présent Pomona. C'est bien là le problème. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de la marche à suivre ?

-Madame la directrice, puis-je me permettre de vous faire remarquer que nous sommes le 1er avril et que les deux Weasley fêtent leur 20ème anniversaire. Il me semble que c'est une excuse plus que suffisante pour qu'ils nous jouent un tour de plus comme tous les ans à cette époque.

-Severus, vous êtes bien mauvaise langue, soupira Andromeda.

-Non je suis réaliste.

-Alors que proposez-vous ? De ne rien faire ? C'est bien la façon de penser d'un Serpentard.

-Et vous Minerva, vous comptez vous jeter la tête la première dans leur farce ? Une vraie Gryffondor alors.

-Suffit tous les deux. Je propose qu'on étudie le résultat que les deux sorts qu'ils ont lancés peuvent provoquer tout en gardant à l'esprit qu'ils se jouent surement de nous ... Une fois de plus. Je vous suggère également de bien surveiller le reste de groupe. Je soupçonne ces chers jumeaux Weasley de vouloir une fête digne de ce nom aujourd'hui, soupira Andromeda en se disant que finalement, elle rejoindrait volontiers Albus dans son monde glucosé au citron.

o0o

Mais revenons un peu en arrière ...

Tout autour d'elle semblait être dans un brouillard intense ... sa tête en premier lieu. Elle leva difficilement sa main pour se frotter les tempes mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant la douleur qui lui traversa le corps. Merlin mais que lui était-il donc arrivée ? Comme pour arranger sa migraine, une forte voix lui vrilla les tympans.

-Nom d'une baguette, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Pitié Parvati pas si fort, gémit Tracey quelque part à côté d'elle.

-Regagnez immédiatement vos salles communes et je ne veux voir personne dans les couloirs avant qu'on ne vous l'autorise. Sortez, cria la voix désagréable du professeur Snape.

Merlin mais pourquoi tout raisonnait aussi fort dans son crâne ? Puis un brouhaha se fit entendre alors qu'un semblant de tremblement de terre la secoua violement avant que tout ne s'arrête d'un coup. Un calme trop ... calme. Forte de cette réflexion, Pansy finit par se redresser et s'asseoir pour regarder avec des yeux effarés le spectacle qui s'ouvrait à elle. A terre, reprenant plus ou moins leurs esprits, se trouvaient Hermione, Tracey, Blaise, Hannah, Théo, Draco, Padma et Neville. Ils étaient dans la salle de DCFM ... Mais celle-ci était ... très grande ... trop grande ... Merlin mais que se passait-il donc ?

-AAAAH ! C'est quoi ce ... ce ...

-Toujours aussi éloquent Blaise, ne put s'empêcher Padma.

-Moi j'aurais bien aimé le petit cri super pas viril si seulement il ne m'avait pas collé la migraine, râla Tracey.

-Les filles, vous ne remarquez rien ? Demanda Théo.

-Si, il est bientôt midi, je n'ai pas déjeuné et j'ai une grosse faim ! Répondit Tracey.

-Tu ne penses qu'avec ton ventre mon cœur, la réprimanda Draco.

-C'est mieux que Zabini qui pense avec sa ...

-J'ai un trouvé un bonbon si tu veux, la coupa Hermione sans la regarder.

-Merci Mione, c'est gentil mais il me faudra plus qu'un bonbon pour caler ma faim.

-Bah vu sa taille je pense que celui-ci devrait largement te suffire.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Hermione montra du doigt un méga gigantissime bonbon. Tous le regardèrent éberlués avant de regarder autour d'eux.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Blêmit Draco.

-Alors soit la salle de cours a subi une grosse poussée de croissance ... commença Hannah.

-Soit c'est nous qui avons tous rapetissés, finit Théo.

-Et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me décider sur la moins pire des deux solutions, philosopha Neville.

-A vue de nez, et par rapport à la taille de la pièce ... je pense que nous devons mesurer quoi ... 3 cm ? Super engrais pour tout faire grandir autant sauf nous ... ou l'inverse je sais pas trop, annonça Pansy sarcastique.

-Je vais me réveiller. Rien de tout cela n'aura eu lieu. Je serais encore dans mon lit et ... AÏE ! Putain Davis qu'est-ce qu'il te prend encore ?

-Blaise Chéri, un peu de retenue, je t'ai juste pincé pour te montrer que tu ne rêvais pas, sourit Tracey de toutes ses dents.

-Si je devais rêver de toi ce serait un cauchemar, alors.

-Parce que pour toi c'est pas suffisant comme cauchemar ? S'indigna Padma.

-Et si on tentait de voir ce qu'il se passe vraiment en regagnant nos salles communes comme l'a demandé Snape ? proposa Hermione.

-Ce serait bien la première fois qu'on l'écoute quand il est pas là celui-là, soupira Pansy.

Enfin d'accord sur le fait que déblatérer ainsi dans le vide ne servait à rien, ils se faufilèrent par la porte restée entrouverte. Cela leur prit quand même plus de temps qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Arrivés dans le couloir, une cavalcade les fit se figer sur place. Et avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui se passait, un troupeau d'élèves leur fonçait dessus ... Non en fait ce ne fut que de justesse qu'ils évitèrent les immenses chaussures qui manquèrent de les écraser comme de vulgaires moucherons. Dans un moment d'intelligence presque surnaturel et surtout mues par une même intuition, Tracey et Padma crièrent aux autres de s'accrocher aux robes des élèves qui passaient.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils échappèrent de peu à l'étouffement dans l'édredon rouge des filles de première année de la maison Gryffondor en se laissant tous tomber au sol sur le carrelage du dortoir dès la porte passée. Ils se précipitèrent dans un coin pour se mettre à l'abri et ne pas se faire écraser. Théo attrapa Hannah dans ses bras pour la rassurer alors que Padma soupirait de dépit. Pansy et Tracey se regardèrent d'un air filou et pour détendre l'atmosphère :

-Bien, cette fois on peut en être sûr, il semblerait qu'on ait subi un truc qui nous a donné la taille d'un cornichon ... bah, ça aurait pu être pire comme situation, annonça la première.

-Ouais, Zabini aurait pu se chier dessus et sans vêtement de rechange, l'odeur aurait été impossible à supporter, confirma la seconde s'attirant une exclamation d'indignation du garçon.

-Ah ... alors c'était ça l'odeur, continua Padma en entrant dans leur jeu.

-Euh ... en parlant de ça ... comment on fait pour y aller ... aux toilettes ? Demanda Neville d'une petite voix.

o0o

Chez les Gryffondors, l'excitation était à son comble. McGonagall était passée un peu plus tôt pour leur expliquer que certains des élèves de 7ème année avaient disparu mais que tout était sous contrôle et que le nécessaire serait fait pour les retrouver très rapidement. Elle ajouta aussi que pour des mesures de sécurité, personne ne devait sortir des salles communes. Un certain groupe d'élèves avait ricané dans son dos, persuadé que leurs amis étaient tout simplement en train de leur préparer une surprise. Aussi, une fois confinés pour de bon chez les rouges et or, ils commencèrent à profiter de cette journée de repos improvisé. Ils jouèrent en premier à la bataille explosive, mais très vite, ils passèrent à quelque chose de plus croustillant.

Ils s'installèrent en rond devant la cheminée et se lancèrent dans un « action ou vérité » très intéressant. Il fut dit que Parvati faisait des rêves pas très chastes la nuit, que George avait surpris Lavande au sortir de sa douche et que lui avait dû en prendre une très froide pour se calmer. Ron dut avouer en bafouillant énormément avoir eu une aventure avec une Poufsouffle dans les vestiaires après un match de Quidditch, mais personne ne put lui faire avouer qui car il ne prit plus jamais « Vérité » après cet aveu. Fred avoua qu'il rêvait d'une relation plus ... mouvementée avec Parvati et celle-ci lui répondit que s'il voulait ça, il pouvait toujours rendre visite à Rusard qui gardait dans un de ses tiroirs, une panoplie de menottes, fouets et autres ustensiles plus variés les uns que les autres.

Personne n'osa demander d'où elle tenait cette info sachant très bien qu'avec les filles de leur groupe, tout était possible. Daphné ne surprit personne en leur annonçant qu'elle avait déjà passé plusieurs soirées en compagnie de Neville pour l'aider pour les cours de potions alors qu'elle aurait aimé bien plus que touiller un chaudron ... Quant à Harry, il leur apprit un grand nombre de petites amies dans toutes les maisons confondues, attirant un sifflement impressionné des jumeaux qui jusqu'alors détenaient le record des aventures. Et encore, là c'était des informations soft comparées à certaines autres vérités que la sensibilité des plus jeunes m'oblige à passer sous silence.

Bref, ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous et commençaient à se dire qu'un voyage dans la salle sur demande avec quelques bièraubeurres, voire d'autres boissons plus fortes, pour arroser le tout serait des plus merveilleux. Aussi ils se glissèrent par petits groupes de deux personnes dans les couloirs pour échapper à la vigilance constante de Minerva et Severus. Les deux professeurs passant plus de temps à surveiller les quartiers des Gryffons que les autres lieux, sachant très bien qui étaient dedans ... Mais malgré toute leur attention, ils ne réussirent pas à les voir passer.

* * *

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette évolution ? Toujours prêts à lire la suite ? **

**Comme cette histoire est partie d'un délire sur les lois de l'emmerdement maximum (et aussi du film « chérie j'ai rétréci les gosses » mais ça autre chose lol), je vais vous quitter avec une nouvelle LEM qui étrangement, m'allait déjà bien il y a quatre ans et ça se confirme encore depuis quelques semaines lol **: « _toute tentative de ne rien faire, pour que rien ne tourne mal, tournera mal_ »

**Bonne semaine et bonne vacances pour ceux qui y sont !**


	3. Mini mir mini prix mais il fait le maxi

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire !**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Aurore, je suis contente que pour l'instant ça te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera. Pour les couples, il y a déjà Blaise et Pansy ainsi que Théo et Hannah. Mais il y en aura d'autres que je te laisse découvrir. **

**Voilà, vous savez les conséquences des sorts de Blaise et Tracey … Mais il reste bien du chemin pour qu'ils arrivent à contacter les « grands » et pour que ceux-là comprennent et leur mettent la main dessus. Sans compter sur les embuches que je n'ai pas manqué de leur mettre sur le chemin xD. Bref je vous laisse découvrir la suite.**

**Petite info, je suis bientôt en vacances et je tiens juste à vous signaler que dans 15 jours il n'y aura pas de publication et que la semaine suivante elle se fera le mardi 14 au lieu du mercredi. Mais je vous redirais tout ça la semaine prochaine )**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Mini Mir, Mini prix mais il fait le Maximum.**

-Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Réfléchis Blaisouille, on est dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Il suffit d'aller dans la salle commune et nous trouverons soit Harry, soit Lavande, soit les jumeaux. Tu saisis l'idée ou t'as besoin d'aide ? Soupira Tracey.

-Et tu comptes sortir comment de ce dortoir, pauvre tache ? Attaqua le garçon.

-Tu lui parles sur un autre ton.

-Draco ferme là, claqua Pansy.

-Stop ça suffit. Ce n'est pas en s'engueulant sans arrêt qu'on va avancer, fit remarquer Hannah. Bon maintenant que tout le monde est calme, si on se penchait sur la solution à notre problème.

-Pourquoi on cherche des solutions compliquées, il nous suffit de nous servir de nos baguettes, râla Blaise en sortant la sienne de sa poche.

Après plusieurs essais qui se transformèrent en petits nuages de fumés inoffensifs, ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'ils étaient trop petits pour que leurs baguettes ne servent à quelque chose de magique ... ce qui les désespéra grandement.

-Bon ben moi je ne vois pas trop comment on peut faire pour l'instant. Les filles de première années sont sorties et ont fermé la porte, la poignée est trop haute pour notre petite taille et nous ... ironiquement, trop grands pour passer dessous, énonça Théo.

-Il faudrait attendre que les filles reviennent pour se glisser dehors pendant qu'elles rentrent, proposa Neville.

-La solution pourrait être la bonne mais on aurait plus de chance de se faire écraser que de réussir à tous sortir vivants de cette pièce, contra Padma.

-Et par la fenêtre ?

-Non Blaise, on n'est pas chez nous. Les lions ont leurs appartements dans les étages. On ne pourrait que se tuer en tombant, réfléchit Draco.

-Oh bonne idée, vas-y Zabini, passe le premier, si tu meurs, on te promet de passer par ailleurs !

-Mon cœur ... je t'aime mais là, s'il te plait, tais-toi.

Tracey bouda à la boutade, Draco l'attrapa dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner, Blaise râla après la brune et sa petite amie vint se coller à lui pour tout lui faire oublier. Hermione et Neville soupirèrent de la comédie de chacun. Théo et Hannah rigolèrent en douce. Quant à Padma ...

-Mes chéris, moi j'ai faim. Si on se trouvait à bouffer ?

-Je suis entourée de ventres sur pattes, soupira Pansy. Bon, une idée pour se remplir l'estomac ?

-Pas avec ce bout de ... truc qui traine sous le lit en tout cas, grimaça Neville en montrant un reste de gâteaux qui devait être là depuis quelques mois.

-Moi je tenterais bien d'attaquer le paquet de gâteau là haut, dit Théo en montrant un bout de papier d'alu qui dépassait du bureau.

Après avoir jugé de la façon de faire, il fut convenu que les quatre garçons escaladeraient les pieds du meuble et qu'ils pousseraient le sachet au sol afin que chacun puisse se restaurer plus facilement. Rien de plus simple en fait ... dans l'absolu. Car sur le terrain, se fut une autre affaire. Théo s'en tira plutôt pas mal. Il fut le premier arrivé en haut. Les trois autres eurent bien plus de mal. Draco, comme tout héritier de bonne famille qu'il était, ne connaissait rien à la joie de monter aux arbres, alors le hisser en haut d'un bureau ... Blaise s'en tirait un peu mieux mais pas de beaucoup. Et Neville ne put guère décoller du sol. En fait on aurait eu du mal à les départager pour la place des pires grimpeurs de l'humanité. Sans compter les remarques sarcastiques et moqueuses des filles restées au sol qui ne les aidaient pas beaucoup plus. Après tout, s'entendre dire qu'on était des machos et que si on avait permis au sexe faible de participer, le gâteau serait déjà au sol, c'était assez frustrant et agaçant.

o0o

La nuit était tombée sur le château et dans la salle commune des Gryffons, la fête battait son plein. Après la distribution des cadeaux entre amis dans la salle sur demande, aromatisée de beaucoup, beaucoup d'alcool, tous étaient revenus parmi les autres en titubant pour finir la soirée et la nuit dans une méga partie. Maintenant, Minerva veillait au grain. Enfin elle avait envoyé les plus jeunes dans leur dortoir et tentait de tenir les plus âgés. Plusieurs fois elle dut sortir prendre l'air avant d'en étriper quelques uns au passage. Severus s'était fait une joie de la chambrer au passage. Une mini dispute avait commencé alors que le professeur de métamorphose lui faisait remarquer qu'une de ses Serpentards squattaient SA salle commune actuellement. Severus lui avait répondu que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il avait lui-même cinq de SES élèves dans la nature et qu'elle ferait mieux de se calmer avant de se manger un sort de magie noire.

Bien évidement, tous les élèves s'étaient rapprochés du tableau de la grosse dame pour mieux entendre la dispute et leurs pouffements finirent par séparer les deux adultes. Du coup, McGonagall voulut envoyer tout le monde dormir, mais les jumeaux choisirent ce moment là pour tester leurs nouvelles inventions ce qui la fit battre en retraite. Pendant la soirée de nombreux jeux eurent lieu. Des bras de fer assez costauds dont Ron en gagna une bonne partie. Des stripteases rythmés improvisés par Parvati, Daphné ou Lavande ravirent la gente masculine. Des concours de boissons envoyèrent de nombreux participants au fin fond de la cuvette des toilettes. La promesse d'une bonne semaine de pluie après un karaoké impressionnant qui vira au graveleux lorsque les élèves se mirent à chanter des chansons paillardes. Bref, une énorme fête où beaucoup s'endormirent sur place et se réveillèrent avec un bon mal de cheveux ...

-Olala, bobo la tête moi ... Blondiiiiiiiiiiie, j'veux une potion ! Se lamenta George.

-Il est pas là, et non Georgeounet, t'as voulu fêter ton anniversaire, t'assume, riposta Daphné qui soit avait moins bu que les autres, soit tenait beaucoup mieux l'alcool que ses amis.

-Ouais ben même, si tu veux de la potion « lend'main 2 fête», t'as qu'à te la faire ... t'es capable non, grimaça Ron.

-Euh dites ... hésita Lavande. Personne n'a vu ma culotte ?

-Elle était rose à nounours blanc ? Ah non ça c'était pas toi ... les filles, vous êtes grave avec vos dessous, pouffa Fred.

-Et encore t'as pas vu Pansy enfiler un caleçon à Goyle alors qu'elle croyait qu'elle avait réussi à piquer celui de son chéri.

-Ben c'est bien beau tout ça mais moi j'ai toujours des courants d'air dans les fesses alors je vais tenter un repli stratégique dans mon dortoir pour enfiler une culotte.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

-Dans tes rêves George, dans tes rêves ...

Et Lavande tituba jusqu'à son armoire pour retrouver une tenue plus complète.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, un peu plus loin dans un autre dortoir, neuf petites personnes étaient elles aussi réveillées mais dans d'autres conditions. La veille au soir, après avoir réussi à faire tomber leur paquet de gâteau sur le sol, les garçons avaient bataillé ferme pour pouvoir faire un trou dans l'emballage alu. Puis chacun s'était restauré au maximum avant de planquer les restes de sachets pour le lendemain matin. Ensuite, après avoir fait le tour de leurs possibilités réduites, ils s'installèrent tous sous le lit d'une des Gryffondors dans un pull qui semblait avoir été abandonné depuis plusieurs semaines. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils finirent par s'endormirent en entendant les échos de la fête. Et le matin ...

-Et merde, ce n'était pas un rêve on est toujours aussi grands qu'une truffe, grogna Padma.

-Tiens on a pris du galon, hier on était des cornichons et ce matin des truffes ... ce soir nous serons du caviar ? Rigola Neville.

-Tant qu'on se fait pas croquer moi ça me va, répondit Théo.

-En parlant de manger ... commença Tracey.

-Tu sais où sont les gâteaux Trac', alors va manger en silence, la coupa Pansy.

-Je voulais juste dire qu'il allait falloir trouver un moyen pour prendre de la nourriture avant de quitter ce dortoir, mais si tu le prends comme ça, je vais bouffer !

-Et voilà, tu nous l'as vexée, bravo Pansy, soupira Hannah.

-Surtout qu'elle n'a pas tort. Il va nous falloir des réserves car nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous resterons ainsi, continua Hermione.

-Il nous faut aussi de quoi boire, fit remarquer Théo.

-On peut déjà faire le plein avant de partir, bien manger et bien boire. On a qu'à aller dans la salle de bain pour cette deuxième action et on en profitera pour se laver un peu, proposa Padma.

-Après une nuit sous ce lit rempli de poussière, la douche est indispensable, affirma Draco avec dégoût.

-Essaye juste de ne pas te noyer en te décrottant petit Lord, se moqua Blaise ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

Après avoir rempli leurs estomacs, les neufs petits personnages miniatures, se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Heureusement pour eux, les premières années avaient déjà pris leur douche et étaient parties déjeuner. Donc quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'eau par la porte entrouverte, des flaques maculaient encore la vasque de la douche. Les garçons firent la courte échelle aux filles avant de les rejoindre. Ils commencèrent par boire un maximum avant de se débarbouiller. Tout se passait aussi bien que possible quand Hannah glissa dans une goutte de savon. Hermione qui se trouvait à ses côtés la vit tomber et se retrouver entrainée dans sa glissade vers l'enfer sur terre : le siphon.

Alertés par les cris des deux filles tout le monde releva la tête. Théo se précipita vers sa copine mais il se trouvait assez éloigné d'elle. Blaise fit marcher ses réflexes et en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour dire ouf, il s'était jeté sur Hannah pour la rattraper. Draco le rejoignit en moins de deux et tous les deux se retrouvèrent allongés au sol, les bras tendus en avant et dans le vide avec au bout de leurs mains, une Hannah affolée et apeurée. Padma, Tracey, Pansy et Hermione agrippèrent les deux garçons pour les retenir alors que Théo et Neville aidaient Hannah à remonter dans la vasque. Les deux amoureux se serrèrent longuement dans leur bras pour se rassurer alors que tous les autres s'étaient assis pour reprendre leurs esprits.

-Bon, Règle numéro 1 : on est petit et il ne faut pas l'oublier. Règle numéro 2 : interdiction de l'oublier. Règle numéro 3 : ne surtout jamais l'ou ...

-Merci Blaise. On a compris l'idée ... merlin si on s'en sort tous sain et sauf, je promets de ne plus jamais faire sauter mon chaudron, annonça Neville.

-Oui et moi je me lèverais tous les jours à l'heure tant qu'on y est, ironisa Tracey. Ne promets pas des choses que tu ne tiendras pas. Mais je reconnais que oui, il va falloir être très prudent. On est petit et il a bien plus de danger pour nous maintenant ...

Remis de leurs émotions, les ados se creusèrent les méninges pour trouver une solution à leur problème le plus pressé : sortir de cette chambre pour trouver du secours. En même temps ils se débrouillaient comme ils le pouvaient pour faire de leurs vestes des sacs à dos. Un temps assez long plus tard, ils étaient tous assis en cercle au milieu de la pièce en spéculant sur les différents moyens à leur petite portée. Chacun y allant de sa réflexion pas toujours très réalisable. Enfin presque tous. Hermione et Tracey étaient étrangement calmes. En fait elles regardaient la salle comme à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant les aider. Leurs yeux se posèrent presque simultanément sur un objet sous le lit au moment où Blaise regardait sa camarade de maison.

-Bon Davis t'as surement envie de dormir car mine de rien tu t'es levée tôt aujourd'hui, mais tu pourrais faire un effort pour nous aider un peu, quand même !

Tracey ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Ses yeux se reportant attentivement sur la porte avant d'attraper le regard de Hermione. D'un air entendu et sans un mot, elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers un coin sombre sous le lit. Les autres les regardèrent ahuris tout en essayant de savoir ce qu'elles comptaient faire. Finalement ils durent les suivre pour les voir s'affairer sur une vieille basket moldue. Non, en fait elles s'acharnaient à enlever les lacets.

-Vous voulez faire quoi avec ces lacets ? Demanda Neville.

-Mais on va ouvrir la porte avec, bien sûr, répondit Hermione.

-Faut que vous arrêtiez la drogue, les filles, ricana Blaise.

-Et toi tu devrais faire fonctionner ta cervelle, petite larve, dit méchamment Tracey.

-On se calme. Vous nous expliquez ? Intervint Théo.

-Une fois qu'on aura défait un lacet, on l'attachera solidement à Tracey. Puis elle va monter le long de la porte et elle l'attachera à la poignée.

-Mais c'est super dangereux tout ça non ? S'inquiéta Draco.

-Bah non. La porte n'est pas lisse. Ce sera presque plus facile de l'escalader que de monter à un arbre. Un jeu d'enfant pour moi, le rassura sa petite amie.

-Quand il s'agit de faire le singe ...

-Zabini ! D'ailleurs je sais que tu as apprécié de te rincer l'œil mais que je t'y reprenne à mater sous ma jupe le temps que je monte et tu es mort !

-Mais on ne verra que ta petite culotte si on veut te regarder monter ... là je suis sûr que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir pris cinq minutes de plus pour t'habiller ...

-Allez, on se calme ... bon et après, une fois le lacet attaché à la poignée ? C'est quoi la suite ? Demanda Pansy.

-Moi j'ai bien une idée mais je ne suis pas sûre du résultat, annonça Hermione.

-Oui ben je vais déjà m'occuper du lacet et on verra ensuite comment on se le fait, soupira Tracey.

-Faudra nous expliquer comment vous mettez au point un tel plan sans parler, rien qu'en vous regardant, soupira Neville.

-L'intelligence, répondirent les deux concernées avec un sourire complice.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, dans le bureau directorial, quatre professeurs et la directrice tenaient une réunion importante. Le jour de l'anniversaire des Weasley était passé et pourtant les élèves disparus n'étaient pas réapparus.

-Alors ce n'était pas qu'une farce ...

-Vous avez raison Pomona, même si au départ c'était une ridicule blague ou surprise, leur plan a surement mal tourné, réfléchit Andromeda.

-Ils n'ont pas tenté d'approcher de la fête hier soir, Severus et moi les aurions vus.

-Tout est parti d'une dispute entre Zabini et Davis, comme toujours, soupira Severus. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je me rends compte que de toute façon ils sont incapables de se supporter alors de là à s'entre-aider pour quoi que ce soit, c'est tout à fait impensable. Ils sont bien incapables de mettre au point un plan de ce type. Salazar, et le pire c'est qu'ils sont de ma maison c'est deux là ... les noyer dans le lac noir pourrait être une bonne solution ...

-Severus ! Vous vous rendez compte que vous discriminez vos propres élèves comme de vulgaires Gryffondors! S'insurgea avec humour Minerva.

-Je crois que leur place aurait été dans une tout autre maison que la mienne. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Le mieux est de repartir du moment de la dispute et de voir les conséquences des deux sorts qu'ils ont lancés.

-Vous avez raison, Severus. Mais pour mieux étudier la question, répondit Andromeda en se dirigeant vers un placard, il nous faudrait voir vos souvenirs. Si vous voulez bien nous les déposer dans cette pensine.

o0o

Alors que Severus grognait de devoir ouvrir ses souvenirs aux autres, dans les dortoirs rouge et or de première année, Hermione et Padma aidaient Tracey à attacher le lacet autour de sa taille. Une fois ceci fait, la brunette s'approcha de la porte du dortoir qu'elle tâta et étudia d'un regard. Puis avec un sourire à ses amis, elle commença son ascension. Arrivée à mi chemin, soit à environ 50 cm du sol (hauteur, rappelons-le, presque 20 fois supérieure à celle des mini-élèves ... ) son pied glissa sur sa prise. Un cri d'angoisse commun s'éleva du sol. Draco, déjà pas très coloré d'origine, venait de virer au transparent.

Hannah, aussi effrayée que les autres, réfléchit tout de même à grande vitesse pour trouver une solution d'aide de dernier recours ... Elle se mit à regarder frénétiquement tout autour d'elle avant de trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Elle appela Neville et Théo. Elle leur chuchota quelques mots avant que ses deux amis acquiescent rapidement. Aussitôt ils se dirigèrent en courant vers un coin de la chambre où trainait une boîte de mouchoirs en papiers moldus. Ils en attrapèrent un et repartirent vers la porte aussi rapidement que possible pour étendre le mouchoir juste à l'endroit où Tracey se balançait dans le vide.

Padma attrapa le quatrième coin du mouchoir et ils le tendirent de façon à faire une toile de protection si jamais la brune tombait. Mais ce fut inutile, Tracey se rattrapa finalement, ce qui lui valut une réflexion sur ses origines de singe par Blaise, et continua son ascension vers la poignée. Il lui fallut plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru pour arriver à son but. Une fois assise sur la poignée de porcelaine elle fanfaronna un instant, avant de se mettre à califourchon et de détacher le lacet de sa taille pour l'accrocher à son « fauteuil » de fortune. Elle serra le plus fort possible pour que le nœud ne se défasse pas puis se releva et se dirigea pour s'appuyer contre la porte dans une position plus sécuritaire.

-Bon, c'est fait, le lacet est bien attaché ... Mione, je tente ton plan ?

-Je ne sais pas Tracey, c'est quand même très dangereux et tu as beaucoup de chance de te louper.

-Je ne vais pas me louper... roula des yeux la brune.

-Mais bien sûr, rappelle moi qui a failli s'écraser au sol il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, ironisa la Gryffondor. Et puis, tu vas être contente du compliment, mais j'ai peur que tu ne sois pas assez lourde pour faire basculer la poignée ...

-Attendez, en fait, si j'ai bien compris, Tracey doit sauter sur le lacet pour abaisser la poignée et ouvrir la porte ? Mais c'est super dangereux ça ! Réalisa Neville.

-Bah si je tombe, Hermione pourra commencer à mettre en pratique tout ce qu'elle a lu dans les livres de médicomagie de la bibliothèque.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Tu vas te porter malheur ! Et je ne veux pas avoir à te soigner ici surtout que je n'ai rien pour le faire !

-Sauf que l'idée générale est plutôt bonne ... Trac', bouge pas j'arrive, annonça Pansy.

-Quoi ? Mais tu vas faire quoi ? ... Mamour attends ! Prit peur Blaise.

-Je vais ... aider ... Tracey ... Je vais ... sauter ... avec elle ... sur ... ce ... lacet ... expliqua-t-elle tout en montant le long de la porte.

-Et arrête de lui parler Blaise, sinon elle a plus de chance de tomber, réprimanda Théo.

Au sol, Blaise et Draco remplacèrent les deux filles pour garder une prise ferme sur le mouchoir. Maintenant deux personnes pouvaient en avoir besoin. Hannah, Padma et Hermione, sous l'ordre de Théo, se déplacèrent de façon à pouvoir manipuler la porte pour l'ouvrir dès qu'elle serait décrochetée. Le temps de l'ascension de la jeune fille, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Mais Tracey pour une raison de plus que les autres.

De part sa place près de la serrure, elle entendait régulièrement des élèves passer dans le couloir. Si jamais l'un d'eux venait à entrer, elle ne resterait pas longtemps sur la poignée, Pansy serait déstabilisée et risquait aussi de tomber, et leurs amis en bas seraient projetées plus loin, envoyant ainsi leur mouchoir de protection loin de leur chute ... bien sûr elle ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas affoler les autres plus que de raison mais au regard que Hermione lui lança, elle réalisa que celle-ci avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas ...

Pansy la rejoignit enfin et elles ne perdirent pas de temps ... l'équilibre là-haut était précaire et la place manquante. Elles respirèrent un grand coup et comptèrent jusqu'à trois avant de se jeter dans le vide et de s'accrocher de toutes leurs forces sur le lacet en dessous. Leur deux poids combinés forcèrent la poignée à s'abaisser. Le déclic de la porte se fit entendre et celle-ci s'ouvrit suffisamment pour permettre aux filles de la pousser pour passer. Tous poussèrent un cri de joie et de victoire. Enfin une bonne chose de faite. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit ...

* * *

**Mais non mais non, je ne suis pas sadique xD**

**Petite LEM pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à mercredi prochain : «_Cela fait 20 ans qu'un objet lourd, laid et inutile traine au fond d'un placard. Deux jours après l'avoir jeté, vous en avez désespérément besoin_ »**


	4. Un petit pas pour l'homme

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire !**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous. Je fais rapide car j'ai beaucoup à faire avant d'aller au boulot. On avance un peu avec ce chapitre… on fait un grand pas … De fourmi lol. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

**Comme je vous l'avais annoncé mercredi dernier, je suis en vacances à la fin de la semaine, donc pas de publication mercredi prochain. Je vous retrouve le mardi 14 Aout pour la suite de cette histoire !**

**Bonne lecture et à dans quinze jours !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : un petit pas pour l'homme ...**

Ils avaient tout prévu ... sauf qu'une fois la poignée abaissée, le lacet glissa et se désolidarisa de son support. Tracey et Pansy relevèrent la tête pour voir pourquoi elles descendaient contre leur gré et pâlirent en voyant avec clarté ce qui était en train de se passer. En bas, tous étaient figés dans l'attente de ce qui allait arriver. Neville tendit un peu plus le mouchoir réveillant ainsi ses compagnons. Ceux-ci se préparèrent à recevoir deux invités sur leur toile de protection. Tout se passa rapidement, le lacet se détacha. Pansy et Tracey le lâchèrent dès qu'elles se sentirent tomber dans le vide. Elles fermèrent les yeux par réflexe avant de se sentir rebondir sur une surface moelleuse.

Les garçons abaissèrent le mouchoir de façon à ce qu'il soit étendu par terre. Draco et Blaise se précipitèrent sur les deux filles pour les prendre dans leur bras en leur disant de ne plus jamais leur faire une telle peur. Mais celles-ci semblèrent se reprendre plus vite que leurs compagnons car elles poussèrent les garçons à finir leur mission avant qu'un courant d'air ne claque la porte. Pendant qu'ils ouvraient un passage, les filles attrapèrent leurs sacs de fortune qu'ils avaient au préalable remplir avec de la nourriture. Il ne leur fallut que quelques instants pour finalement passer de l'autre côté de cette satanée porte. Là ils s'assirent tous contre le mur en soupirant de soulagement avant qu'un gémissement ne se fasse entendre.

-Un problème Neville ? Demanda Hannah.

-Oui ... regardez bien devant nous ... . Je les aurais presque oubliés ...

o0o

A la table des professeurs, l'ambiance était morose. Après avoir vu dans les souvenirs du professeur de potions ce qu'il s'était passé, un grand moment de solitude avait submergé le corps professoral. Les deux sorts avaient été informulés, aussi il allait falloir décrypter la gestuelle de chacun pour retrouver les sorts avant de chercher les interactions et enfin les conséquences. Severus massacrait son repas en maudissant SES deux élèves incompétents qui passaient leur temps à lui pourrir la vie. A côté de lui, Andromeda soupirait. Elle avait neuf élèves disparus, un professeur de potions dont l'aura était tellement furieuse qu'elle menaçait de désintégrer tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée et enfin une guerre entre les directeurs de deux maisons à gérer. Non décidément, elle aurait tout donné pour que le 1er avril soit supprimé du calendrier.

Un peu plus loin dans la salle, à la table de Gryffondor, quelques amis tentaient de forcer leurs estomacs à garder leur repas du midi. Ce qui était chose assez difficile compte tenu de ce qu'ils avaient bu la veille. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient qu'un cours d'histoire de la magie ce matin là.

-Plus jamais je ne bois ! C'est promis ! Se lamenta Fred.

-Mais bien sûr, fais pas des promesses que tu ne tiendras pas. Toi ne plus boire, c'est comme ton frère et toi ne plus faire de blagues ... c'est impossible.

-Trop de mots Daphné, trop de mots, grimaça Ron en se tenant la tête.

-En attendant, on n'a toujours pas de nouvelles des autres ... moi ça commence à m'inquiéter quand même, fit remarquer Harry.

-Moi ce que je trouve inquiétant c'est qu'ils n'ont pas réapparu pour la soirée hier soir ... et ça, ça ne leur ressemble pas ... réfléchit Lavande.

-En tout cas, Snape a l'air furieux ... enfin plus que d'habitude ... et la directrice est soucieuse. Je crois qu'ils prennent ça très au sérieux aussi ... vous savez quoi ? On devrait chercher ce qu'il s'est passé nous aussi ... on n'a pas le même regard que les profs donc on a plus de chance de récupérer nos amis comme ça ... un petit tour à la bibliothèque s'impose ... Daphné ?

-Ah non Parvati, c'est ton idée t'assume ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime lire que je dois me taper les recherches toute seule ... débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais moi je ne touche pas à un livre ! En plus on a cours !

-On a qu'à sécher ... Binns ne se rendra même pas compte de notre absence.

-Moi je me demande comment vous faites ... bordel moi j'ai une gueule de bois horrible et vous vous parlez recherches fastidieuses ... Merlin, mais vous êtes pire que Mione, se récria Ron.

-Et bien, je propose qu'on se sépare en plusieurs groupes. Lavande, Harry et moi allons faire les recherches. Fred, George et Ron vous allez au lit et Daphné ... bah du coup comme tu veux, dirigea Parvati.

-Je vais aller promener mon renard. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pris du temps pour lui. Et puis je vais cueillir des fleurs ... leur parfum entêtant est un régal en ce moment ...

Tous la regardèrent étrangement avant qu'elle ne leur lance un grand sourire et qu'elle sorte de la grande salle.

o0o

Chez les lilliputiens, le temps n'était pas à se remplir l'estomac mais plutôt au sport ... et pas question de Quidditch. Non, non, le bon vieux sport style commando. Bah oui, n'est pas petit qui veut. C'est tout un art d'être petit. Déjà c'est n'être pas grand mais aussi développer plus de géni pour faire ce qu'un grand fait sans réfléchir ... Mais revenons à nos moutons ... de poussière ... au ras du sol. Car lorsqu'on est aussi grand qu'une prune, le vulgaire escalier d'une dizaine de marches séparant le couloir des dortoirs à la salle commune était devenu un vrai parcours du combattant.

Au départ c'était simple, les garçons sautaient sur la marche en tentant de ne pas se rompre le cou. Mais un homme est un homme, ce n'était pas une telle hauteur qui leur ferait peur. Ça c'était ce qu'ils disaient car si Neville en bon Gryffondor avait sauté rapidement, les trois serpents avaient fait leur maniéré. Sur l'aide de Pansy, Hannah et Tracey, qui les avaient poussés par inadvertance, ils avaient fini par rejoindre leur camarade. Là ils devaient aider les filles à descendre ou du moins à les rattraper.

Tracey et Pansy en bonnes baroudeuses, sautèrent à leur suite dans un cri de guerre improvisé manquant de se blesser sérieusement. Les trois autres filles furent bien plus raisonnables. Elles s'aidèrent de toute l'aide que les garçons pouvaient leur offrir. Huit marches plus loin, les garçons commençaient à se dire que les filles n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller seules et les deux farfelues en jupon ne sautaient plus mais se laissaient glisser le long de la paroi façon descente en rappel.

-J'en ai marre. On y arrivera jamais ! Se lamenta Blaise.

-Allez, encore un effort, il ne reste plus que deux marches à descendre, l'encouragea Hannah.

-Ah ouais ? Et une fois dans la salle commune on va faire comment pour attirer l'attention des autres ? Jamais on va s'en sortir c'est même pas la peine.

-Ok Zab, pas trop ravie de t'avoir rencontrée et sûrement pas à la revoyure. Passe une bonne agonie sur ta marche, railla Tracey en commençant à descendre la marche suivante.

-Tu vas te faire écraser si tu restes là mec, continua Théo.

Blaise grommela pour la forme mais continua avec les autres. La dernière marche était tellement attendue par la petite troupe que Padma fit un mauvais mouvement et tomba directement sur Draco et Théo qui devaient l'aider. Les trois se retrouvèrent amassés en un tas de membres dans de nombreux couinements.

-Hermione, tu vas pouvoir montrer si tu es une future infirmière, grimaça Padma en s'asseyant.

Draco avait le nez en sang. Théo une jolie bosse sur l'arrière de la tête. Et Padma se tenait le poignet qui paraissait assez douloureux. Hermione, pleine de sang froid, s'approcha d'eux pour les examiner. Elle ordonna à Tracey de maintenir un tissu contre le nez de son homme pour arrêter l'écoulement sanguin du garçon. Elle lui annonça que son nez n'avait rien de grave mais que vu la couleur que prenait sa pommette et le manque de matériel adéquat, il risquait d'avoir un bel œil au beurre noir.

Draco parut épouvanté mais Tracey lui colla sur le visage un bout de son T-shirt qu'elle venait de déchirer. Hermione ne put rien pour Théo, n'ayant même pas d'eau froide pour mouiller un linge et faire diminuer l'œuf de pigeon qui s'était formé à l'arrière de son crâne. Par contre elle le força à rester assis et ordonna à Hannah de surveiller ses pupilles, si elles se dilataient ... là ça poserait un problème. Elle s'activa ensuite auprès de Padma. Son poignet n'était pas cassé, mais foulé. Blaise dut découper sa cape de façon à pouvoir le bander.

-Voilà, avec ça, ça devrait aller mieux Padma. Mais fais attention, ne force surtout pas dessus ou tu aggraveras ta blessure.

-Mione, demanda inquiète Hannah. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si les pupilles de Théo se dilatent ?

-Ça voudra dire qu'il a une commotion. Sans de quoi le soigner il ne faudra surtout pas qu'il s'endorme. S'il s'endort, il tombera dans le coma ...

-Et vu notre taille, c'est la mort assurée ... compléta Pansy.

-Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû faire plus attention. Je n'ai pas ...

-Arrête Padma, tomber arrive à tout le monde. Maintenant il va falloir qu'on se pose un instant pour que nos trois blessés se reposent un peu. Là au pied de l'escalier des dortoirs, si on ne finit pas en purée, ce sera en hachis ... la coupa Pansy en regardant l'animation de la fourmilière Gryffondor.

-On devrait aller sous le canapé. Au moins personne ne nous marchera dessus, proposa Tracey.

-T'as vu la masse d'horribles Gryffons qu'il faut passer pour y arriver ?

-Et alors Zabini, tu veux faire quoi ? Rester là ? Ce n'est pas guère mieux !

-Non, mais là, sous la bibliothèque, c'est plus près, et surtout on aura une meilleure vue pour harponner les autres quand on les verra.

-Là il marque un point, désolée Tracey, affirma Pansy. Bon, Draco, ton robinet à hémoglobine est arrêté ? Padma t'es ok ? Théo ... euh ... pas trop mal au crâne ? Alors on y va.

Théo se releva et fut pris d'un léger vertige. Il dut s'appuyer contre sa copine et Blaise vint le supporter de l'autre côté. Draco attrapa le tissu des mains de Tracey et le garda lui-même sur son nez toujours actif. Et ainsi toute la petite troupe se dirigea le plus rapidement possible dans leur lieu de retraite. Mais tout aurait été trop simple si le chemin s'était fait sans problème. Les Gryffondors étaient bruyants, remuants et après avoir manqué de se prendre un sac de cours, des chaussures lancées à l'aveuglette et un tube de crème pour les mains qu'un troisième année avait fait tomber en bousculant une table ... les minipouss durent littéralement se jeter sous la bibliothèque pour éviter le livre de potions qu'un élève, juste devant celle-ci, venait d'échapper. Neville poussa un grognement avant d'éclater.

-Je hais Snape ! C'est une horrible vieille chauve souris graisseuse aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. Il est aussi pédagogue que McGonagall est sexy. Il nous a pourri notre matinée d'hier en reprenant le cours de Fol'œil. Si on est petit c'est sa faute car c'est sa faute et c'est pas autrement ... et on vient de manquer de mourir écrasés comme de vulgaires moucherons par son sale bouquin de cours ! Je hais Snape ! Tout est de sa p** de b** de c** à la c** de faute à lui tout seul !

-Woaow, t'es super sexy quand tu t'énerves Nev', rigola Tracey, je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi !

-Désolé, rougit le garçon. N'empêche que ça soulage.

-Et bien moi, quand je redeviens grande, je lui fais bouffer son livre par les trous de nez ! Répliqua Pansy

-Non il est trop grand son nez, ça lui fera rien, rigola Hermione.

-C'est pas faux ... Faudrait lui faire avaler par un autre orifice plus petit, commenta Blaise.

-Eurk ... moi je ne veux même pas penser à ce genre d'orifice là sur Snape ... , grimaça Tracey en faisant mine de vomir.

-Et qui c'est qui pense avec sa petite culotte cette fois ? Ironisa Blaise.

-Moi j'imagine bien Snape avec la culotte de Tracey, pouffa Neville entrainant un éclat de rire général.

-Après mamie Snape, j'ai hâte que tu recroises un épouvantard ! S'exclama Padma.

Non, ils n'étaient pas fous ... enfin pas totalement. Mais depuis le matin, entre la baignoire, leur évasion de la chambre, les escaliers et maintenant leur parcours d'obstacles, ils avaient été suffisamment ébranlés pour avoir besoin de relâcher la pression ... ne remarquant même pas que certaines des personnes de qui ils avaient espérer se faire remarquer venait de traverser la salle commune pour disparaître dans les étages et les dortoirs. Ils n'entendirent pas non plus le petit bruit ... tout petit qui aurait dû les alerter ... non, ils riaient aux larmes ... et ils avaient raison d'en profiter ... le calme ne dure jamais bien longtemps ... quand on a la taille d'un quignon de pain ...

* * *

**Allez, juste avant de vous abandonner pour mes vacances voici une p'tite LEM « _C'est lorsqu'on est au bord d'une falaise qu'il faut qu'on soit détendu et c'est là qu'on y arrive pas_ »**


	5. Le canard en plastique nage toujours

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire !**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous ! mes vacances se sont bien passées même si je me serais bien passé de la note salée de garagiste juste à la fin ... je me rassure en me disant que si on avait pas arrangé ça et que ça ait laché, alors ça nous aurait couté plus cher car la voiture partait à la casse lol ... mais quand même ...**

** Bref, désolée pour le retard de publication, je n'ai finalement pas pu postéermardi (oui je ne suis pas restée longtemps à portée d'un ordi et fanfic ne voulait pas me connecter ... saleté!) du coup je poste aujourd'hui mais rassurez vous, cela n'aura aucune insidence sur les publication à venir et mercredi le chapitre 6 arrivera comme prévu !**

**Maintenant nous voici repartis au pays des petits sorciers avec de nouvelles péripéties mais aussi un toute petite avancée … (une avancée à la hauteur des neuf victimes xD )**

**A mercredi !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le canard en plastique nage toujours sous le robinet**

Alors qu'ils auraient dû être en cours à écouter la voix monotone et sans attrait du professeur fantôme, Lavande, Harry et Parvati se trouvaient entourés de plein de livres traitant de phénomènes extraordinaires. Enfin Lavande ne regardait que d'un œil, avant de soupirer et de prendre la parole.

-Parvati, je veux bien qu'on recherche dans ces bouquins. Mais les phénomènes extraordinaires dans le monde sorcier ça devient du courant ! Et d'abord comment on fait pour trouver quelque chose alors qu'on ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Ne sois pas défaitiste comme ça !

-Je suis pas défaitiste, je suis réaliste.

-Lavande a raison, on ne sait même pas ce qu'on cherche et on ne peut pas décemment chercher quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas qu'on cherche dans toute la bibliothèque ... Il y a trop de livres, intervint Harry.

-Tu vois !

-Bon d'accord, vous avez raison ... mais comment savoir ce qu'on cherche alors ?

-Il faudrait savoir ce que les profs ont comme éléments ... ils ont peut-être une piste qu'on peut exploiter, proposa Harry.

-Oui mais je me vois mal aller voir Snape, McGo ou la directrice, la bouche en cœur pour demander s'ils peuvent me dire ce qu'ils ont trouvé, grimaça Parvati.

-C'est clair que ça ne le ferait pas. Mais avec une carpe d'invisibilité, on pourrait espionner non ?

-Espionner un espion ... non ça ça marchera pas, Harry ... et ça doit être un truc de directeur car la directrice est comme Dumby à son époque, elle sait s'il y a quelqu'un de caché dans une pièce, soupira Parvati.

-Non, Harry a raison faut espionner ... mais toi, Parvy, tu es l'élément idéal pour ce job, annonça fièrement Lavande

-Explique ! Demanda Harry avide de savoir.

o0o

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, installés sous une bibliothèque, neuf petits élèves tentaient de voir l'avenir. Hannah surveillait Théo de très près jusqu'à ce que Hermione lui dise avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait plus de risques pour la commotion. S'il avait dû en faire une ce serait déjà en cours ... Draco avait enfin réussi à arrêter son nez de saigner et était assis contre un mur profitant des attentions, bien que distraites, de sa copine. Celle-ci semblait nerveuse mais se débrouilla pour ne pas le montrer. Padma, le poignet bandé, était en train de réfléchir à la façon dont ils intercepteraient leurs amis quand ils les verraient.

Hermione, Pansy et Blaise étaient en pleine conférence sur la marche à suivre. Le garçon affirmait qu'ils devaient rester ici à l'abri jusqu'à ce qu'une solution à leur taille soit trouvée. Chose à laquelle Pansy lui répondit que vu que personne ne semblait savoir qu'ils étaient petits, ils avaient le temps de mourir de faim et de soif avec son idée. Hermione était d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient que compter sur les autres pour leur rendre leur taille mais qu'ils allaient devoir se bouger pour montrer aux autres où ils étaient.

Cela ne faisait pas une heure qu'ils étaient là et pourtant ils avaient l'impression d'y avoir passé des heures. Ils étaient d'ailleurs maintenant tous assis par terre tentant de se vider l'esprit pour trouver une solution réalisable pour leur petit problème. Les évènements du début de la journée les ayant épuisés, beaucoup étaient d'ailleurs en train de somnoler.

-Hmm ... Padma ?

-Moui Draco ?

-Ta sœur, elle a bien un rat blanc ?

-Oui, Amsterdam. A l'origine elle voulait un hamster mais il n'y en avait plus. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je crois que c'est lui qui est en train de nous regarder depuis un moment comme si son repas était servi.

o0o

Dans la salle de cours de potions, quatre professeurs et une directrice étaient en train de parler avec animation. Pomona avait convoqué tout le monde à une réunion d'urgence. Elle avait trouvé un des sorts utilisés en séparant deux élèves en train de comploter. En fait elle ne l'aurait pas relevé si elle n'avait pas reconnu le mouvement de la baguette de l'un deux. Après avoir repris ses esprits elle était allée voir le couple, car oui c'était un couple de jeunes 5ème année, pour leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils lui avaient alors expliqué que ne voulant pas être séparés par de longues heures de cours, ils étaient en train d'ensorceler deux bouts de parchemin grâce à un sortProtéiforme (1) afin de pouvoir se parler à distance.

-Donc je peux dire sans hésitation que Mr. Zabini a jeté un sort Protéiforme à Miss Davis.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous Severus quand vous dites que certains de vos élèves n'ont pas inventé l'eau chaude. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait réellement faire contre sa camarade avec un tel sort ?

-Je ne sais pas Minerva, mais je vais finir par me mettre aussi au citron pour voir si ça me permet de gérer tout ça avec la même désinvolture qu'Albus, soupira Andromeda.

-Je sais quel sort a utilisé Davis, lâcha Severus abruptement.

-Mais c'est merveilleux ! S'extasia Filius.

-Pas spécialement non.

-Severus ? Un élève l'a également utilisé devant vous ?

-Non. J'ai compris après coup. Et je devais être sous le choc des évènements pour ne pas avoir compris celui-là plus tôt.

-Merlin Severus Snape ! Mais dites-nous de quel sort il s'agit au lieu de tourner autour du chaudron ! S'impatienta Minerva.

-Il s'agit du Sectumsempra.

-Elle a utilisé ce sortilège sur un élève ? Oh Merlin tout puissant, je ne pensais pas qu'entre eux cela arrivait à un tel point, s'inquiéta Pomona.

-Alors regardez-les un peu mieux la prochaine fois, grogna Severus. Je me demande d'où elle le connait…

-Bien on se calme. On a un sortilège Protéiforme d'un côté et un sort de découpe de l'autre. Bon au moins on ne réfléchit plus dans le vide. Maintenant il faut trouver qu'elles peuvent être les conséquences lorsque ces deux sorts se rencontrent, soupira Andromeda.

Les cinq adultes se retrouvèrent dans un silence lourd de réflexion ne remarquèrent pas un mouvement dans l'ombre. Ils ne virent pas non plus une longue queue se faufiler par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

o0o

Dans les quartiers des rouge et or, une belle course poursuite avait commencé. Le rat de Parvati semblait s'en donner à cœur joie et faisait courir dans tous les sens les minis ... qui tentaient en même temps d'éviter les élèves qui manquaient de les écraser.

-Rah Bordel, mais elle le nourrit jamais son rongeur Patil ? S'écria Blaise.

-Ferme-la et cours ! Répondit Théo.

-Je sentais bien qu'on était observé mais j'avais pas réagi par quoi ! Gémit Tracey.

-Et tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt pauvre tache ?

-Blaise ferme là et cours bordel ! S'énerva Padma.

-Là regardez ! Le tableau de la salle commune est ouvert, cria Neville. Faut faire vite histoire qu'il ne soit refermé avant qu'on y arrive et priez pour qu'il le soit juste derrière nous !

Dans un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ouverture. Le troisième année qui finissait de parler avec un de ses amis de Poufsouffle sur le pas du tableau, commençait déjà à refermer le passage. Des sueurs froides le long de leur colonne vertébrale, les petits élèves accélérèrent la cadence au maximum. Hannah se faisait quasiment trainer par Théo tout comme Hermione dont la main avait été agrippée par Draco quand elle avait trébuché. Le temps était contre eux ... Devant eux, le tableau se refermait immanquablement alors que derrière, le rat les rattrapait.

Un cri s'éleva. Une fille avait senti Amsterdam lui passer entre les jambes et avait paniqué. Elle manqua de réduire en bouillie ces tous petits camarades qui ne l'évitèrent que de justesse. Mais cela détourna l'idée du rat pour quelques instants. Cela suffit à leur faire reprendre de l'avance. Il ne restait plus qu'un léger passage pour sortir de la salle commune un chemin encore un peu conséquent ... la peur s'insinua en eux ... celle de finir dans le ventre du rongeur.

o0o

Dans la bibliothèque, trois personnes dissertaient de façon très active sur l'évolution des évènements. Daphné arriva à ce moment là, les cheveux mouillés, des vêtements différents que le matin même, un grand sourire aux lèvres et suivie par Luna Lovegood.

-Daphné ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? S'étonna Harry.

-Oh rien, dans le parc j'ai rencontré Luna, on a parlé de plein de choses et je n'ai pas fait attention où je posais les pieds. J'ai glissé dans un bras d'eau croupie du lac. J'en ai donc profité pour aller dans la salle de bain des préfets pour me laver.

-Merveilleux tout ça. Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas toucher un livre aujourd'hui ...

-Tout à fait Lavande. Je suis juste venue vous apprendre un truc qu'on a appris avec Luna.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Parvati très intéressée.

-Le canard en plastique nage toujours sous le robinet, répondit la petite blonde. (2)

Un silence répondit à cette grande nouvelle les trois chercheurs se demandant en quoi ça allait les avancer. Habituellement, la Serpentard était bien plus réfléchie et peu désireuse d'écouter ce que Luna déblatérait. Visiblement, la compagnie de Lovegood n'était pas très favorable pour ceux qui la côtoyaient. Mais décidant de garder cette pensée pour eux, ils invitèrent les deux filles à s'installer à leurs côtés. Ceci fait, Daphné leur demanda où en étaient leurs investigations.

Parvati lui annonça qu'elle revenait des cachots où grâce à sa forme animagus écureuil, elle avait appris les deux sorts qui avaient fusionné avant que leurs amis disparaissent. Dans leur petit groupe, seuls elle et Théo avaient réussi à devenir animagus. Harry avait été déçu mais il ne désespérait pas de suivre les pas de son père et de son parrain. D'ailleurs, tout comme les autres, il continuait à s'entrainer aussi régulièrement que possible.

Après avoir appris ces nouvelles données et tout comme pour leurs professeurs, il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver comment les sorts avaient agi et ce qu'ils avaient fait des autres. Devant l'enthousiasme de Parvati, Daphné grommela qu'ils n'étaient guère plus avancés qu'avant. Luna rigola l'air de rien avant de repartir afin d'assister à l'évasion des canards en plastique sur les eaux noires du lac du même nom. Lavande, elle se demandait si finalement ça valait vraiment le coup de s'embêter à retrouver leur amis ... ce n'était pas comme si l'un d'eux avait une prophétie super importante sur le dos après tout ...

o0o

Le silence. Silence seulement entrecoupé par de profondes respirations désordonnées. Ça s'était joué à un poil près ... Neville tentait de reprendre son souffle tout en repensant à leur fuite. Ils avaient réussi. L'élève de troisième année avait sursauté au cri de peur de la fille. Il avait par inadvertance poussé le tableau, ouvrant ainsi le passage en grand. Quand le groupe de petits avait vu cela, chacun s'était dit que c'était leur chance ou jamais. Les plus rapides ont attrapé les plus lents et les avaient aidés à garder le rythme. Et ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient passé ce maudit tableau juste avant qu'il ne se referme définitivement, emprisonnant le rat dans la salle commune.

Hermione tentait de se convaincre de ne pas laisser trainer de blé empoisonné dans le dortoir mais sa conviction était un peu faible après avoir manqué de finir à la place du fameux blé. Peut-être que Pattenrond pouvait être motivé pour partir à la chasse comme il l'avait fait avec Croutard… Maintenant ils étaient là, tous en groupe, sans un mot, à tenter de reprendre pied. Personne n'osait rien dire de peur de briser ce moment de calme. Après tout depuis le matin ils enchainaient les catastrophes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. Alors un peu de répit et de repos même affalés dans un couloir à la merci de n'importe quelle semelle était bon à prendre.

Mais ils ne prirent pas de risques. Ils ne devaient pas rester là et ils le savaient. Sans compter que le jour diminuait. Ils avaient besoin de trouver à boire et un endroit pour passer la nuit.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Hannah.

-On trouve à boire, on ne tiendra pas longtemps sinon, annonça Théo.

-Ce n'est pas très agréable mais je pense que d'ici on n'a pas le choix ... on doit rejoindre les toilettes au bout du couloir, proposa Hermione. Avec un peu de chance Mimi Geignard aura décidé de passer dans les canalisations aujourd'hui, sera remontée jusque là et aura éclaboussé partout ...

-On va mettre trois jours à atteindre les toilettes, gémit Blaise.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui. On est crevé et le chemin est long jusqu'au bout du couloir, appuya Draco. Surtout qu'on ne part que sur des hypothèses.

-Et vous voulez quoi ? On ne peut pas rester là et c'est l'endroit le plus près pour boire et peut-être se reposer, s'énerva Pansy. Alors arrêtez de geindre un peu et conduisez-vous en hommes ! Bordel !

-Prenons la chose du bon côté ... il y a des armures le long du mur, au moins en longeant le mur à cet endroit on est sûr de ne pas se faire marcher dessus, essaya d'égayer Neville.

-Alors en route, et en silence ... je suis trop fatiguée pour supporter vos récriminations, soupira Padma en se mettant en route avec le reste du groupe.

-J'ai le droit de dire quelque chose ? Demanda Tracey, restée en arrière.

-Quoi encore ? Me dis pas que ton ventre t'appelle ? S'exaspéra Padma sans se retourner.

-C'est bon Patil, je conçois que ton poignet te fasse mal et que tu sois crevée mais tu ne l'agresses pas ok ! Répondit Draco.

-Ok, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-Alors pas que votre discussion sur la façon de me parler ou de s'excuser ne m'intéresse pas mais là perso je m'en tape, répondit Tracey d'une voix étrange. Par contre le souffle qui me chatouille la nuque accompagné du léger grognement qui bourdonne à mes oreilles, ça c'est un sujet qui me tient plus à cœur.

Brusquement les huit autres se retournèrent d'un seul bloc avant de se figer d'horreur. Devant eux, se tenait Tracey, plus pâle que la mort. Derrière elle, et au plus grand effroi des autres, se tenait fièrement ...

* * *

(1) C'est le même sort que Hermione utilise lorsqu'elle ensorcelle les pièces pour l'AD dans le tome 5. Draco Malfoy reprendra le système dans le tome 6.

(2) C'est aussi une LEM ... Oui j'avais envie d'en mettre une de plus cette fois^^.

* * *

**Vous vous rendez compte que j'aurais pu partir en vacances en vous laissant sur ce cliff là ? Allez, avouez quand même que je suis gentille de ne pas vous avoir fait ça hein ? (et que je poste la suite dans 3 jours !) Bon … avant de me faire tuer … voici une nouvelle petite LEM : « _Lorsque vous le lâchez, un objet roule jusqu'à l'endroit le plus inaccessible de la pièce. La première étape du chemin vers cet endroit, se sont vos orteils._ »**


	6. Le pouvoir d'une baguette

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire !**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous. Vous je ne sais pas mais moi avec la chaleur je suis assez fatiguée. Du coup je ne vous dis pas mon état quand il a fallu reprendre le boulot hier. Heureusement, j'ai une dernière semaine de vacances en septembre donc je l'espère plus fraiche pour mieux me reposer lol**

**Mais bon, passons sur ces détails qui ne vous intéressent pas et revenons à cette histoire… Plein d'actions dans ce chapitre, pour les minis en particulier. Mais je vous laisse découvrir )**

**A mercredi prochain pour la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le pouvoir d'une baguette.**

_Brusquement les huit autres se retournèrent d'un seul bloc avant de se figer d'horreur. Devant eux, se tenait Tracey, plus pâle que la mort. Derrière elle, et au plus grand effroi des autres, se tenait fièrement ... _une Miss Teigne prête à faire main basse sur ce succulent diner que le destin venait de mettre sur son chemin. Ça allait la changer des vulgaires mulots qu'elle attrapait habituellement. Elle sortit sa longue langue râpeuse pour se lécher les babines effleurant au passage l'épaule et les cheveux de la brunette. Celle-ci ferma les yeux en déglutissant avant de les rouvrir plus déterminée que jamais.

-Bon ben moi j'ai pas envie de finir façon croquette alors à trois vous vous bougez le c** et vous courrez vers les toilettes, dit-elle.

-Pas question que je te laisse là toute seule, avec ce sac à puces, Chérie, s'offusqua Draco. Sans compter que la porte est surement fermée.

-Sauf que l'espace sous cette porte est assez grand pour nous faire passer, mais pas pour le chat, répliqua Neville avec assurance.

-Ça n'empêche que je ne vais pas laisser Tracey se faire bouffer pour atteindre cette putain de porte !

-Dray calme toi ou c'est toi qui va finir en pâté pour chat, relativisa Tracey. Tu me fais confiance ? *grimace de Draco* Ho ! Tu me fais confiance oui ou non ?

-Oui je te fais confiance !

-Ben tu devrais pas, fanfaronna Blaise avec un sourire lubrique.

-Oh la ferme Zabini, râla le blond, ne viens pas la ramener ou je te castre !

-Bref, à moins que vous ne comptiez énerver un peu plus la bestiole qui a décidé de me lécher les jambes pour voir quel goût elles ont, je vous conseille de vous magner le train et d'arrêter de perdre du temps ! Donc à trois vous bougez ok ?

Son ton ne laissait place à aucune remarque. Elle ferma brusquement les yeux en retenant son souffle quand elle sentit une canine lui griffer le dos alors que le chat reniflait largement son bras droit. Sans bouger d'un cheveu et entre ses dents, elle commença à compter.

-1.

Théo attrapa la main valide Padma qui était à côté de lui. Neville retint son souffle, prêt à courir. Hermione essayait de comprendre où Tracey compter en venir tout en se préparant à une autre course poursuite.

-2.

Pansy agrippa la main de Blaise fortement. Hannah banda ses muscles, prête à démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue. Draco était blême, mais comme il l'avait dit, il faisait confiance à sa moitié et se prépara à fuir une fois de plus. Tracey ouvrit les yeux et cria.

-3 ! Maintenant !

Tous se retournèrent pour courir le plus rapidement possible. Tracey se retourna également mais pour faire face au chat. Elle avait sorti sa baguette et la leva devant elle. Un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne jette son bras en avant provocant la surprise de Miss Teigne puis lui enfonça son arme le plus profondément possible dans la narine gauche. Le chat glapit, recula sur le coup et baissa sa tête au sol de façon à se frotter le museau avec ses pattes avant. Pendant ce temps là, Tracey prit la fuite à la suite de ses amis. Le temps que l'animal se remette de ses émotions, les lilliputiens étaient déjà dans l'espace protégé entre les armures et le mur. La chatte déplumée se mit à les chasser, mais ne pouvant passer à leur suite elle se contenta de tenter de les attraper d'un coup de pattes quand ils passaient d'une armure à l'autre.

Hannah fut d'ailleurs projeté un peu en arrière en s'en prenant un mais eu la chance de ne pas être déchiquetée par les griffes. Neville l'aida à se relever et ils reprirent leur course. Ce léger contre temps avait permis à Tracey de revenir à leur hauteur et de ne plus être seule à la traine. Mais la porte était encore loin et après la journée qu'ils venaient de passer, la fatigue se fit peser lourdement. Padma commençait à se dire que finalement c'était assez con de finir tuer par un chat aussi immonde que celui de Rusard, mais qu'au moins ils lui auraient tenu tête jusqu'au bout malgré leur taille de cure-dent.

o0o

Fred et George étaient tous les deux sur le lit de ce dernier depuis quelques heures à tenter d'avoir une discussion cohérente malgré le mal de crâne qui leur vrillait les tempes. Ils avaient fini par s'attaquer à des cachets moldus pour faire passer les effets de la gueule de bois. L'heure du repas du soir était enfin arrivée et ils décidèrent de réveiller Ron pour rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle. Leur petit frère était allongé sur son lit, la tête sous l'oreiller. La gueule de bois semblait bien plus virulente chez les Weasley ... sûrement aussi parce qu'ils avaient bu plus que les autres. Après un secouage de puces en bonne et dû forme, ainsi qu'un aguamenti bien senti, Ron se leva et suivit les jumeaux. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune où une animation peu habituelle régnait. Le plus jeune mâle des Weasley finit par choper un premier année par le col et le décolla de quelques centimètres afin de l'empêcher de courir plus loin.

-Hep ! Toi le gosse ! C'est quoi qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il bourru.

-Il y a un rat ! Il y a un gros rat qui court partout !

-Un rat ? On a encore de la vermine ici ?

-Hiiiiiii ! Là ! Il est là ! Devint hystérique une gamine un peu plus loin.

-Où ç ... Oh ! Mais c'est pas un rat, dit Fred calmement. Enfin si c'est un rat mais c'est Amsterdam, le rat de Pavarti. Il est adorable. Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse avoir peur de lui.

-Oui mais il est fou ! Il courait et ...

-Allez c'est bon va te cacher tiens, s'exaspéra Ron en le lâchant. Sont gavant ces mômes trouillards !

-N'empêche qu'Ams est plutôt du genre calme d'habitude. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude de courir partout ... hein mon pote, dit Fred en positionnant le rat qu'il avait attrapé devant ses yeux.

-Bon, t'embarque le rat de ta copine et on va bouffer ok ? J'ai faim, annonça George.

-C'est pas ma copine, grommela son frère alors qu'une rougeur apparaissait sur ses joues.

Alors que ses frères riaient, Fred mit Amsterdam dans sa poche et tous sortirent de la salle commune avec entrain. Un bruit pourtant leur fit tourner la tête.

-Miss Teigne chasse, remarqua Fred.

-C'est peut-être pour ça que le rat était énervé. Il s'est peut-être trouvé face à la parodie de chat, énonça Ron.

-Et ben tu as peut-être une chance d'avoir quelques faveurs de Parvati après avoir sauvé son rat, gloussa George. Et peut-être même gagner une autre partie de ce que tu espères …

-Oui mais quelle partie ? Le tiers ? Le quart ? Le huitième ?

-Oh ça va les jumeaux on se calme et on arrête de tripper ! Roula des yeux Ron. Et Fred, passe direct à l'action ! T'as jamais été un timide avec les filles et là même moi je suis plus direct !

-Me faire faire la leçon par le Ronnie d'amour de maman, je rêve.

Après sa réplique, Fred dégaina sa baguette et lança des étincelles sur Miss Teigne qui fit un bond avant de se retourner vers lui en soufflant et en crachant. George en profita pour lancer un aguamenti pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps alors que Ron l'achevait d'un Tarentallegra. La chatte, prise entre trois feux, ne put éviter aucun des sorts et prit la fuite aussi vite que possible. Les trois frères rigolèrent et partirent en direction de la grande salle sans autre forme de procès.

o0o

Dans le même couloir, près de l'endroit où la chatte de Rusard s'était tenue peu de temps avant, neufs élèves continuaient de courir. Bien sûr ils avaient vu leurs amis mais ils avaient également compris que là ils ne pourraient pas s'en faire remarquer. Ils préféraient se mettre à l'abri avant que la chatte énervée ne revienne à la charge. Alors ils couraient toujours ... moins vite, plus laborieusement mais ils avançaient ... enfin presque ...

Pansy s'étala de tout son long en buttant contre une pierre un peu plus accidentée que les autres. Heureusement Blaise était à ses côtés et l'aida à se relever avant de l'entrainer par la main vers leur salut. Il leur fallut à tous un certain temps pour enfin passer sous cette porte. Mais quand ce fut fait, ils s'installèrent tous contre un mur suffisamment loin de la porte pour ne pas se prendre de coup de pattes malencontreux si leur dernier poursuivant en date décidait de revenir.

-Tracey, là faut que tu me dises ... non parce que moi j'ai couru sans regarder derrière moi et je te retrouve à nos côtés alors que logiquement t'aurais dû être bouffée.

-J'aime ta compassion Blaise chéri, ironisa Tracey. J'ai juste joué de ma baguette.

Huit regards se tournèrent vers elle en un seul mouvement. Ces regards allaient de l'incrédule à la colère ...

-Attends, tu as fait de la magie ? Et tu ne nous as même pas dit que tu pouvais en faire ? On manque de se faire tuer et ... .

-Olala, respire Zab. Et non je ne fais pas plus de magie que vous. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas dit que j'en avais fait mais que je m'étais servi de ma baguette.

-Tu m'excuses mais là tout de suite, je ne vois pas trop la différence, intervint Hannah.

-J'ai juste récuré le nez de Miss Teigne avec ma baguette, rigola Tracey. Elle est cool la méthode à Harry … ça nous a fait gagner un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne réagisse.

Après un silence où chacun tentait de s'imaginer la scène, un grand fou rire les ravagea. Entre les méthodes peu orthodoxes de Tracey et le soulagement d'être tous en vie, les nerfs lâchaient et le rire les défoulait. Il leur fallut beaucoup de temps pour se reprendre. Ceci fait, ils décidèrent de partir à la recherche d'eau.

Ils grimacèrent bien en voyant que les flaques sous les lavabos n'étaient d'une grande propreté, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, c'était ça ou la déshydratation. Ils burent tout leur saoul avant de s'installer dans un coin un peu protéger afin de manger et de se reposer. Parce que si la nuit précédente ils avaient eu droit à un vieux pull comme matelas et couverture, ce soir c'était le carrelage froid des toilettes ... Hermione avait vérifié les différents blessés. Draco avait un bel œil au beurre noir qui jurait un peu avec son teint de porcelaine. Théo avait toujours son œuf de pigeon à l'arrière du crâne et le bandage de Padma fut remplacé par un propre, toujours découpé dans la cape de Blaise.

Ils finirent par se coller les eux aux autres pour garder de leur chaleur corporelle. Draco tenait tendrement Tracey dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Pansy avait élu domicile sur les genoux de Blaise et se serrait étroitement sur son torse, le nez au creux de son cou. Hannah et Théo étaient également dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se chuchotaient des secrets qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Neville et Hermione s'étaient rapprochées de façon à se tenir chaud également. On avait beau être le 2 Avril, la température n'était pas très élevée.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Vos petits sorts de mes deux ne pouvaient pas nous faire rapetisser en nombre pair non ? Râla Padma.

-De quoi tu te plains ? Tu renvoies bouler tous les mecs qui t'approchent de toute façon, rigola Draco. Ce pauvre Macmillan a failli se suicider quand tu lui as dit que tu ne pouvais pas sortir avec lui car il te rappelait ton grand oncle Jérédébiah ou un truc de ce genre.

-Je ne parlais pas forcément d'un mec ! Roula des yeux la Serdaigle ... mais d'une autre personne avec qui j'aurais pu moi aussi me coller pour avoir chaud !

-Allez viens là, viens te réchauffer avec nous, dit Neville en agrippant la cape de Padma.

Padma trébucha et se retrouva au sol, couchée entre Hermione et Neville. Un autre fou rire les secoua avant qu'ils ne s'installent complètement et finissent par s'endormir.

o0o

Dans le bureau directorial, une réunion se tenait pour savoir si l'un des participants avait trouvé quelque chose sur une réaction possible des deux sorts. Mais aucun des professeurs n'avait de piste sérieuse à suivre. C'est ainsi qu'Andromeda congédia tout le monde avec un soupir de lassitude. Minerva, Pomona et Filius étaient de plus en plus inquiets pour leurs élèves. Cela faisait plus de 36 heures qu'ils avaient disparu quand même. Severus se contentait de cracher du venin sur ces maudits élèves qui n'en font décidément qu'à leur tête ... Enfin tout ça mentalement bien sûr. Chacun repartit dans les couloirs de l'école pour leur ronde hebdomadaire.

Mais aucun d'eux ne vit un groupe d'étudiants, caché dans la bibliothèque. Ils avaient investi tout l'espace et se trouvaient par petits groupes de deux ou de ... un. Bref. Daphné était fidèle à sa parole et ne touchait pas aux livres ... enfin si, elle touchait bien un livre mais c'était tout simplement le roman qu'elle avait débuté deux jours avant. Ron et Harry faisaient mine de chercher dans un livre posé verticalement sur la table mais cachés à l'abri de ce même livre, ils chuchotaient sur tout autre chose que leurs amis disparus.

Dans la réserve, Fred et Parvati étaient plongé dans un débat ultra passionnant sur les résidus magiques qui auraient pu à un moment ou un autre interférer sur l'espace physique ou ... bref c'était super passionnant. Lavande et George étaient plongés dans une discussion hautement secrète sur l'évolution hyper avantageux des différents textiles utilisés pour les sous vêtements. Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, les minipouss étaient sur d'être bientôt en sécurité avec ça !

Quelques heures plus tard ...

-Bon c'est pas que ça m'énerve mais j'en ai marre, s'écria Harry.

-Mais Ryry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda George.

-Non sérieux, y a mieux que passer sa nuit dans une bibliothèque vieille et poussiéreuse ! Moi je vais me pieuter !

-Mais je suis sûr qu'on a presque trouvé la solution.

-Ron, je sais que tu veux retrouver Hermione et honnêtement, quand elle sera revenue, dis lui que tu l'aimes. Mais perso, moi ils peuvent bien être dans la 4ème dimension ou sur Jupiter, j'en tamponne la baguette ! Qu'ils y restent et puis c'est tout.

-Oui mais de quelle baguette tu parles Ririnouchet ? Le taquina Fred en papillonnant des cils avant de se prendre une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

-Remarque qu'il n'a pas tort. Et puis quoi, on va les regretter une semaine ou deux et puis on après on pensera même plus à eux, continua George.

-Vous êtes horribles quand même ! Imaginez que ce soit l'inverse ! Nous à leur place et eux à la notre ! S'indigna Parvati qui pensait à sa sœur.

-Alors là j'imagine le tableau : Tracey qui passerait son temps à bouffer et dormir, Draco qui tenterait d'avoir une place dans ce programme très varié, Pansy et Blaise qui roucouleraient dans tous les coins sombres, Hermione qui chercherait dans les livres mais pour ses cours de l'an prochain, Hannah et Théo qui chercheraient peut-être mais seulement si ça n'empiétait pas sur leurs entraînements de Quidditch ou sur leur rendez-vous et enfin Neville et Padma ... lui serait bloqué en retenue avec Snape et seule, Padma abandonnerait rapidement ...

-Trop drôle Harry, rigola Fred.

-Tellement réaliste, continua son frère jumeau.

-Vous êtes désespérants tous, soupira Parvati, largement acquiescée par Ron.

o0o

Il était encore tôt quand Théo se réveilla. Comme tous les autres dormaient encore, il se leva doucement et fit le tour de la pièce à la recherche de choses qui pourrait les aider dans leur avancée. Et grand bien lui prit, car dans une des cabines il découvrit quelques trésors. Et déjà son esprit travaillait dur pour savoir comment ils allaient pouvoir utiliser tout ça.

* * *

**Et vous saurez ce que Théo a trouvé dans une semaine ! une petite LEM avant de vous laisser :_ « C'est quand vous voulez être le plus silencieux possible que le parquet grince le plus fort »_**


	7. Un repos bien mérité Repos? Pas si sûr

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire !**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je sens bien que l'attitude de Harry en a dérangé certains … ça se comprend. Quand j'ai écrit cette histoire, il y a quelques années déjà, j'avoue que je n'appréciais guère Harry qui me taper un peu sur le système avec ses sautes d'humeur alors que s'il n'avait pas eu ses amis, il serait mort depuis longtemps … aussi j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de voir un Harry plus Serpentard que Gryffondor qui pense à lui avant les autres. Maintenant, je n'aurais certainement pas écrit de la même façon, mais ma nouvelle fic étant déjà sur les rails de l'écriture, je n'ai pas tenu à modifié ce passage là qui aurait eu une incidence énorme sur le reste de la fic. Mais j'espère tout de même que vous continuerez à lire cette histoire malgré tout )**

**Bref, aujourd'hui, chapitre entièrement dédié à nos petits sorciers qui se débattent toujours pour leur survie ! **

**A mercredi prochain pour la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre7 : un repos bien mérité ... . Repos ? Pas si sûr.**

Lorsque Hannah ouvrit les yeux après une dure nuit passée sur le carrelage des toilettes, elle ne put que pousser un grand cri, réveillant ainsi tous ses petits camarades de galère. Elle eut à peine le temps de se pousser qu'à l'endroit où elle se tenait juste avant, un « truc » s'échoua au sol. Tous les autres regardèrent ahuris, les yeux encore emplis d'un sommeil douloureux, ce qui venait de leur tomber dessus. Il ne faisait même pas encore jour.

-Bon vous allez m'aider bande de fainéants ou vous continuez à me regarder pendant que je fais tout, tout seul ?

-Théo ? Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ? Demanda Neville.

-J'ai trouvé un bout de parchemin, de l'encre et une plume par là-bas, annonça Théo dans un geste vague de la main. Et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait essayer d'écrire un mot aux autres pour leur dire qu'on a rapetissé au point de passer sous la porte de _Ces_ toilettes.

-Bonne idée tout ça ! S'écria Padma. Comme ça avec un peu de chance quelqu'un nous trouvera avant de poser son pied sur nous ...

-Mais ça valait vraiment le coup de manquer de nous écraser avec la plume ?

-Zabi-chochotte, t'es bien ronchon le matin, minauda Tracey.

-Stop, on s'arrête là ! Je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre vous quereller dès le matin, claqua Pansy.

-Oui mais on ne va pas pouvoir écrire avec cette plume. Elle est trop haute pour qu'on puisse la tenir et écrire avec, remarqua Hannah.

-Tu as raison. Elle va nous déséquilibrer. Il faudrait la couper et n'utiliser que la partie pointe pour écrire, réfléchit Padma.

-Et tu la coupes comment ? A moins que tu aies une scie ou une hache sous ton jupon, mais je doute un peu?

-Boucle là Malfoy, je réfléchis.

-Et pourquoi on n'oublierait pas tout simplement cette plume. On pourrait utiliser un bout de la cape déjà déchirée de Blaise. On la met en boule pour la tremper dans l'encre et faire les lettres avec. En plus il faut écrire des grandes lettres pour qu'ils puissent lire et ce sera plus pratique, proposa Hermione.

-Excellente idée Mione ! Allez hop au boulot !

Sur-ce, toute la petite troupe se mit en action. Mais très vite, alors que le parchemin était à portée de la bouteille d'encre un souci se fit sentir. Comment réussir à écrire le mot alors qu'ils devaient déjà passer un certain temps pour tremper le tissu dans l'encre. Comme pour leur malheur, il s'agissait d'une bouteille familiale donc très grande et très haute. Ils finirent par se mettre à plusieurs pour la renverser au sol. Ainsi, ils purent se servir des flaques au sol sans plus d'effort.

Le mot fut laborieux mais il fut fait. Il était recouvert de pâtés et de petits pas, car bien sûr, ils durent marcher dans l'encre et sur le parchemin pour arriver à leur fin. Blaise avait même glissé dedans se tachant instantanément. Mais si d'avoir pu laisser une trace de vie et de leur passage les emplissait de joie, le gargouillement peu gracieux de l'estomac de Tracey leur rappela de bien primaires exigences : boire et manger. Il leur restait heureusement des restes de nourriture mais leurs différentes courses poursuites plus les repas de la veille avaient bien diminués leurs réserves. Et une fois leur collation de prise, il ne leur restait malheureusement plus rien. Et ils devaient encore trouver de quoi se désaltérer.

Comme si quelqu'un avait entendu leur souhait, un grand bruit dans les canalisations se fit entendre. D'un coup, de la dernière cabine au fond, un grand bruit d'eau et une plainte s'élevèrent. Une Mimi Geignarde visiblement vexée et énervée venait de faire son apparition par la cuvette des toilettes. Puis tout en marmonnant qu'elle en avait marre que personne ne vienne la voir, que personne ne voulait d'elle comme amie, etc... Elle ouvrit tous les robinets avant de plonger dans le siphon d'un des lavabos en éclaboussant partout.

-Heureusement que le parchemin n'était pas à proximité sinon il aurait été imbibé d'eau et illisible, commenta pragmatiquement Pansy.

-Oui mais maintenant on va pouvoir boire avec toute l'eau qu'elle a fait tomber au sol ! S'excita Neville.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la première flaque et burent jusqu'à plus soif. Une fois rassasiés, ils s'assirent un instant tout en ce disant que le hasard faisait décidément bien les choses.

-Si on avait des gourdes on pourrait faire le stock pour ne pas mourir de soif tout de suite, soupira Hannah.

-On a déjà Tracey, railla Blaise.

-C'est moi que tu traites de gourde ?

-Si vous ne vous calmez pas, c'est chacun au coin les mains sur la tête ! Menaça Hermione.

-Et une perle, si on trouve le moyen de la boucher ça eu être une gourde non ? Demanda Neville.

-Euh, oui sûrement pourquoi ? Demanda Padma un peu perdue.

-Parce qu'il y en a deux là.

Ils se tournèrent tous dans la direction indiquée pour constater qu'effectivement il y avait deux perles un peu plus loin. Ils s'approchèrent et déduisirent que si effectivement ils arrivaient à boucher les extrémités du passage du fil, ces perles feraient des gourdes très utiles, malgré leur taille. Ce fut Théo qui proposa une solution.

-Vous croyez qu'on peut faire une sorte de pâte pour colmater les orifices avec du chewing-gum ?

-Déjà faudrait avoir du chewing-gum et ensuite, le temps de le mâchouiller pour ensuite le coller aux trous, dans 10 jours on y sera encore, soupira Tracey.

-Il y avait une tablette de chewing-gum là où j'ai trouvé la plume, l'encre et le parchemin.

-Il nous reste plus qu'à mâcher alors, dit faussement joyeux Blaise.

-Et si on malaxait la tablette dans une des flaques d'eau ... ça ferait le même effet mais à plus grande échelle ! S'extasia Pansy.

-Super ! On va pouvoir avoir une petite réserve d'eau avec ces deux perles ! Au travail tout le monde ! Motiva Padma.

-Attends, s'il y a deux perles là ... ça veut dire qu'un collier a été cassé. Avec un peu de chance, en cherchant bien on pourra en trouver d'autres ! Si on avait une perle chacun ou au moins pour deux, ce serait drôlement pratique non ? fit remarquer Hannah.

-Il faut aussi pouvoir la porter tout en courant, car vu tout ce qu'il nous arrive, je sens qu'on va encore devoir courir, réfléchit Draco.

-Vous avez raison tous les deux ... pour l'instant on va se séparer en deux groupes. Ceux qui s'occuperont du chewing-gum et ceux qui chercheront d'autres perles. On les prépare, les remplit et on les ferme. On verra après comment on se débrouille pour les transporter. Allez c'est parti, dit Hermione en se relevant les manches.

Et ce fut ainsi que les minis sorciers se retrouvèrent très occupés pendant un bon moment. Théo, Neville, Blaise, Draco malaxaient la tablette de gum dans de l'eau de façon à le rendre sous forme de pâte collante. Pendant ce temps là les filles cherchaient dans tous les coins de nouvelles perles et à chacune de leurs découvertes, les rapportaient aux garçons. Ceux-ci après avoir pétri un moment en étaient à boucher les orifices des perles et les remplir d'eau. Ils avaient pris le foulard de Hannah, l'avaient rincé et maintenant ils le trempaient dans les flaques avant de l'essorer sur la perle. Puis ils bouchaient la perle pleine.

Ils en avaient déjà fait sept de finies quand un grand cri résonna dans la pièce. Blaise se précipita car il avait bien reconnu la douce voix de Pansy. Les trois autres garçons le suivirent aussi prestement. Et quand ils arrivèrent, en même temps que les autres, ce fut pour comprendre qu'un nouveau problème venait de leur tomber dessus ... et c'était presque au sens propre. Une araignée se balançait dans le vide juste au dessus de Pansy. Et déjà, on sentait bien que cette araignée n'était pas un petit bébé ... elle était de très grande taille ... un des très jeunes fils d'Aragog, sûrement.

-Je ne crains pas les araignées, mais là celle-là elle est un peu trop grosse à mon goût, grimaça Pansy.

-Et nous nous sommes juste à sa taille et à son goût à elle par contre ... euh ... on fait quoi ? Demanda Neville.

-Je dirais bien : on court. Mais elle, avec ses huit pattes, je pense qu'elle est plus rapide, ironisa Padma.

-Il faut s'en débarrasser ! S'écria Hannah.

-Vas-y, après toi, mets lui le pied dessus pour l'écraser comme un insecte, ironisa Draco. Sauf que pour elle c'est nous les insectes.

-Hannah a raison, fuir ne nous avancera à rien cette fois, confirma Théo.

-Et si on utilisait la plume ? Proposa Hermione.

-Et tu vas lui écrire une lettre d'amour pour qu'elle ne nous mange pas ? Railla Blaise avant de se prendre un coup de la part de Draco.

-Non elle a raison. La plume est pointue, nous pourrions tenter de l'embrocher, argumenta Tracey.

-Tu regardes trop la télé Trac', en plus la plume est trop grande pour être facilement maniable.

-Mais si Padma, ça peut marcher. Il faut penser positif sinon on ne va jamais s'en sortir.

-De toute façon, madame l'araignée est descendue de son fil donc on n'a pas le choix. Les gars vous êtes de corvée de plume, les filles ... on court autour d'elle dans tous les sens, ainsi elle ne saura plus où donner de la tête et ça nous fera gagner un certain avantage, commanda Hermione.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'une armada de petits soldats se mit en branle contre l'ennemi arachnide. Alors qu'elle tournait autour de la bestiole, le regard de Tracey tomba sur un morceau de carrelage détaché. Elle bifurqua hâtivement, l'attrapa difficilement et le reposa. Trop lourd. Mais celui juste à côté était bien plus à sa portée. Une fois la faïence bien en main, elle se mit en tête d'écraser les pattes de l'araignée une par une de façon à la ralentir le plus possible. Ce ne fut pas facile car peu maniable et l'animal très rapide. Et cela finit par réussir car l'araignée devint plus lente dans ses mouvements. Puis de toute façon avec tous ces moucherons qui lui tournaient autour, elle ne savait plus de quel côté tourner ses yeux. Elle ne put d'ailleurs rien faire à part s'énerver un peu plus lorsque les garçons arrivèrent et lui plantèrent la plume dans l'un de ses yeux.

Elle se cambra et se mit à courir dans leur direction. Tracey lui écrasa une nouvelle patte. L'araignée stoppa et se dirigea vers elle. Hannah enleva sa chaussure et lui balança dessus. L'araignée changea une nouvelle fois de direction. Les garçons revinrent à la charge la faisant encore une fois dévier de ses objectifs. Et cela dura un certain temps jusqu'à ce que la bête se fatigue considérablement. En poussant un grand cri de guerre, Théo, Draco, Neville et Blaise plantèrent leur plume dans le cœur de l'animal avant de tout lâcher et de reculer prestement. Tracey en profita pour lui jeter violemment le morceau de carrelage dans l'œil avant de suivre l'exemple de ses amis et de s'éloigner vivement de l'araignée. Celle-ci poussait des cris stridents avant de finalement s'affaisser et de rendre l'âme dans un dernier soubresaut.

-Vous saviez, vous, qu'une araignée pouvait crier ? Demanda Padma.

-Non et je ne compte pas vérifier si toutes le font, grimaça Blaise.

-Bon en tout cas, on n'a pas le choix, il faut qu'on bouge. C'est trop dangereux pour nous de toujours rester au même endroit, commenta Hannah.

-On finit de s'occuper des perles qui nous manquent et on se barre d'ici, dit Draco déterminé.

-Attendez. S'il y a une araignée ça veut dire qu'il doit y avoir quelques toiles dans le coin, commença Hermione.

-Tu m'excuses mais moi je n'ai pas envie de chercher sa toile pour jouer les moucherons pour ses copines, répondit vivement Pansy.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, mais les toiles sont faites avec de la soie, c'est très résistant et assez collant. On pourrait s'en servir pour je ne sais pas, faire des sortes de grands foulard qu'on attacherait autour de notre buste pour tenir les perles sur notre dos. Comme les femmes africaines font pour porter les bébés. Et ça nous aiderait si on doit fuir quelque chose. Non ?

Après ces mots, tout le monde réfléchit attentivement à cette solution. Et elle fut adoptée. Les garçons repartirent s'occuper des dernières perles à remplir, alors que les filles partaient à la recherche de toiles d'araignées. Oh elles en trouvèrent ça n'était pas un problème, mais des toiles à portée de leur mains, ça c'était une autre histoire. Finalement elles en dégotèrent deux-trois assez faciles d'accès et se mirent à utiliser la soie collante pour en faire de longue pièce de « tissus » élastiques dont tous s'harnachèrent.

Bientôt ils furent tous équipés du bandeau de toile retenant sur leur dos une perle remplie d'eau. Ils étaient d'ailleurs très fiers d'eux. Quand un gargouillement bruyant de ventre se fit entendre. Ils s'étaient levé avant l'aube, mais ils avaient tellement fait de choses qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que le soleil commençait à décliner et que l'après midi était bien avancé. Autant ils avaient bien mangé le matin, autant maintenant leurs provisions étaient épuisées et ils avaient faim.

-Une raison de plus pour ne pas rester ici à attendre qu'on nous trouve ... entre les dangers permanents si on ne bouge pas et le manque de nourriture, nous n'avons plus le choix, soupira Padma.

-Surtout que ces toilettes sont peu utilisées quand même. Juste à côté des locaux de la salle commune. Nous on va directement dans nos dortoirs, et il n'y a pas de salle de cours dans ce coin donc à part Mimi Geignarde et quelques urgences ... continua Neville.

-Alors ce mot personne ne va le lire ? On a fait tout ça pour rien ? Paniqua Blaise qui arborait de belles taches d'encre un peu partout sur lui et plus précisément sur son postérieur qui était tombé dedans.

-Si, Mimi a ouvert les robinets, donc quelqu'un va forcément venir les fermer, le rassura Hannah.

Sur-ce, ils utilisèrent une dernière fois une des flaques pour boire jusqu'à plus soif et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ils passèrent doucement dessous en vérifiant de tous les côtés qu'aucun chat de gouttière ne les guettait, puis ils repartirent dans les couloirs laissant derrière eux, des preuves flagrantes de leur passage. Une bouteille d'encre renversée, un mot sur un parchemin, des petits pas d'encre au sol le reste de la cape de Blaise qui était imbibée d'encre sèche et une araignée morte avec la plume toujours plantée dans son cœur. Mais fallait-il encore que quelqu'un entre et trouve tout ça. Sans compter que malgré tout, il faudrait d'abord les retrouver pour pouvoir les sauver ... et tout ça avant qu'un nouveau danger ne s'impose à eux, plus durement cette fois.

* * *

**Pas simple d'être haut comme un cornichon… mais si c'était simple, ce serait moins intéressant non ? Petit LEM avant de se donner rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite** _« Dans le noir il y a toujours une marche de plus que dans votre souvenir »_


	8. Aventures découvertes et boules de poils

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire !**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous**

**Dur la vie de mini sorcier dans un cadre comme Poudlard ... et ils n'ont pas fini d'en baver. Mais on va aller faire un petit tour du côté des « grands » pour voir comment ils s'en sortent et si la fin du calvaire est proche !**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Aventures, découvertes et boules de poils**

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, alors que neuf petits sorciers vivaient de palpitantes aventures dans leurs toilettes, les professeurs commençaient à s'inquiéter sérieusement de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de leurs élèves.

-Toujours rien ?

-Non Pomona, ça en devient angoissant. Ils ont disparu depuis bientôt deux jours et nous ne savons toujours rien, soupira Andromeda.

-Du nouveau sur l'interaction entre les deux sorts ? Demanda Filius.

-Nous y travaillons avec Severus quand nos cours sont finis. Mais le temps nous manque. Demain c'est samedi, mais avec le match Serpentard-Poufsouffle à surveiller, cela ne va pas non plus nous faciliter la tâche, annonça Minerva.

-On va essayer de vous libérer du temps en augmentant nos emplois du temps afin que vous puissiez y regarder de près ... la sécurité de nos élèves passent avant le reste, leur promit la directrice.

Chacun se sépara à la sortie du bureau directorial afin de rejoindre ses propres appartements avant de se retrouver pour le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. A ce moment là, les jeunes collégiens déchainés prirent possession de leur place dans un brouhaha à en faire grincer les dents de Severus. Parmi eux, Ron et Parvati continuaient à essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver à leurs camarades, alors que le reste de la bande avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Et surtout de réfléchir à comment se passerait le match de Quidditch du lendemain. Car mine de rien, si Poufsouffle n'avait qu'une de ses poursuiveurs en moins, Serpentard perdait son attrapeur avec Draco, son gardien avec Blaise et deux de ses poursuiveurs avec Tracey et Théo. C'était plus de la moitié à remplacer.

Ce fut ainsi que la journée se passa, entre cours et présélections en vue de l'entrainement du soir. Mais au repas du soir, un évènement bouscula le calme des adolescents et l'anxiété des adultes. Un jeune Serdaigle de première année arriva en courant dans la grande salle, tenant un parchemin au dessus de sa tête, et criant tout en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer avec sa respiration hachée.

-Madame ... directrice ! ... La directrice !

-Monsieur Ackerley, voyons calmez-vous et respirez bon sang ! Vous allez nous faire une syncope sinon ! Que vous arrive-t-il donc ? Demanda Andromeda.

-Envie ... pipi ... pas temps ... rentrer ... dortoir ... arrêté ... côté Gryffondor ... trouvé ... parchemin ... tous petits ... Horrible ...

-Par Salazar, Ackerley, crachez donc ce qui vous brûle la langue et laissez-nous finir notre repas en paix, s'emporta le professeur de potions.

-Severus ! Allons jeune homme, tenez, buvez un peu et reprenez depuis le début, offrit gentiment Filius.

-Evitez tout de même le moment où vous aviez l'intention d'uriner, je tiens encore à avaler mon dessert.

-Severus, gronda Andromeda. Allez-y jeune homme, qu'avez-vous à nous dire de si important.

-Oui madame, j'étais dans les toilettes à côté des quartiers des Gryffondors car je ne pouvais plus me retenir pour aller jusque dans nos dortoir. Mimi geignarde avait ouvert les robinets là bas aussi. Alors j'ai tout fermé et je suis allé ... *grognement de l'ours des cavernes ... oups de la chauve souris des cachots* enfin donc j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire et quand j'allais ressortir, j'ai vu que j'avais un lacet de défait. Quand je me suis baissé pour le refaire, j'ai vu ce parchemin. Je suis allé le voir et ... faut que vous lisiez m'dame.

Le jeune garçon lui tendit le mot. Andromeda le lut et pâlit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

-Madame la directrice ? S'inquiéta Minerva.

Andromeda ferma un instant les yeux et respira un grand coup avant de lire haute voix le parchemin.

-« _Si vous trouvez mot, nous toujours ici. Tous petits. Aidez-nous. Mione, Trac, Blai, Dray, Nev, Pans, Pad, __A__na,__ Théo_ »

Après un silence jusque là jamais atteint dans la grande sale, Andromeda continua.

-L'écriture est presque illisible. Il y a également des marques de pas sur cette feuille. Sans compter les pâtés d'encre un peu partout. Aux vues de tout cela, ils doivent au mieux mesurer ...

-La taille d'une vesse-de-loup, finit Severus qui s'était levé et regardait part dessus l'épaule de sa supérieure.

-Oh Merlin! C'est horrible, s'écria Pomona en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

-Au moins maintenant nous savons ce qu'il est advenu de ces élèves. Nous allons pouvoir nous concentrer pour trouver la solution afin de leur rendre leur taille, positiva Minerva.

-Il va également falloir les retrouver chère collègue. Avec leur taille et les dangers qui circulent dans les couloirs ... commença Filius.

-Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas nous pourrir plus la vie voilà qu'on va devoir passer le château à la loupe, s'énerva Severus. Salazar, je haïs ces élèves.

-Calmez-vous professeur, reprit Andromeda. Bien. Les préfets, ramenez les élèves dans leur salle commune, vous avez ordre de ne plus en sortir de la soirée. Non pas de protestation. Les entrainements de Quidditch sont également annulés pour ce soir. Et je veux de la discipline ... et de l'attention, vous risquez d'être amenés à écraser vos camarades, aussi je vous recommande de la prudence. Et surtout de bien regarder où vous posez vos pieds. Monsieur Ackerley montrez-moi où vous avez trouvé ce parchemin. Pomona, Severus, Minerva, Filius, suivez-nous.

Le brouhaha reprit dans la grande salle alors que les préfets tentaient de diriger leurs élèves. Mais cette fois c'était le sort de neuf toutes petites personnes qui était au centre de leur discussion. Les professeurs étaient plus que silencieux. Même s'ils réfléchissaient à toute allure, rien ne troublait le calme apparent de chacun. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les locaux, le jeune élève leur expliqua où il avait trouvé la lettre et fut congédié avec pour ordre de faire attention où il marchait. Les professeurs avancèrent doucement en regardant bien qu'ils n'écrasaient personne.

-Regardez, là il y a une bouteille d'encre renversée, repéra Minerva. Avec également un ... bout de tissus bien imbibé ...

-Et des traces tout autour. Il n'y a pas de doute, ils sont bien petits et sont bien passés par là, continua Filius.

-Evidement, vu que c'est là qu'on a trouvé le parchemin.

-Severus, arrêtez votre tête de cochon. Vous n'avez pas eu votre dessert et j'en suis navrée. Mais soyez un peu plus civilisé ou taisez-vous ! S'indigna Pomona.

-Ai-je le droit de vous faire remarquer qu'il y a une araignée avec une plume en travers du corps là-bas ou je dois toujours me taire ? Demanda sarcastiquement le professeur de potions.

-Comment ça ?

-Regardez par vous-même madame la directrice, continua-t-il.

-Oh Merlin, les pauvres petits. Cette araignée est bien plus grosse que les aranéides ordinaires, s'affola Minerva.

Effectivement, ils venaient de se rapprocher du cadavre de l'attaquante à huit pattes. Ils étudièrent attentivement l'animal. Ils en vinrent à la conclusion que la plume avait dû être trouvée en même temps que le parchemin et la fiole d'encre et qu'ils s'en étaient servie pour se défendre du mieux qu'ils aient pu ... de façon concluante si on s'en référait à l'air trépassé de la bestiole.

-En tout cas ils ont l'air plus doués pour se servir de leur cervelle quand ils sont de petite taille. Il semblerait que tout ait diminué chez eux sauf leur matière grise. Elle s'est finalement retrouvée à la bonne taille.

-Severus ! Vous ne nous aidez pas en ironisant de la sorte, s'indigna Minerva.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblerait qu'ils aient réussi à se défaire de l'araignée donc ils ne sont pas sans ressource, dit avec optimisme Pomona.

-Sauf que Poudlard n'est pas uniquement composé de « petites araignées ». Il me semble que le château regorge de bestioles bien plus dangereuses pour eux.

-Vous êtes démoralisant Severus, soupira Andromeda.

-Regardez, on dirait du chewing-gum, là dans cette flaque d'eau. Vous croyez qu'ils s'en sont servis pour quelque chose ? Demanda Filius. On dirait qu'ils ont tenté de le malaxer dans une flaque d'eau. Sûrement pour en faire une pâte.

-Qu'ont-ils bien pu encore imaginer pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Quand ils auront retrouvé leur taille, je me chargerai personnellement de leur expliquer ma façon de penser, persiffla Severus.

-Bien, détourna Andromeda, maintenant nous savons ce qu'ils sont devenus et qu'ils sont passés par ici il y a peu de temps. Donc il nous faut les rechercher dans les alentours.

-Devons-nous nous plonger dans la recherche d'un antidote maintenant ? Demanda Minerva.

-Non. Il nous faut d'abord les retrouver. Ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin. Quand ils seront en sécurité nous aviserons pour leur rendre leur taille. Pomona, Filius vous irez à droite, Minerva, Severus, vous prendrez le couloir de gauche. Je vais m'occuper de briefer les tableaux et les fantômes afin qu'ils ouvrent l'œil.

o0o

Dans le dortoir des 7eme années à Gryffondor, un groupe d'élèves réfléchissait aux implications que la nouvelle leur apportait. Evidement, Ron et Parvati auraient donné cher pour pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque et trouver une solution. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas sortir.

-C'est dingue cette histoire ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'ils ont rapetissé ? C'est drôlement excitant ! S'extasia Fred.

-Arrête un peu et soit sérieux, tu te rends compte qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ils sont peut-être morts écrasés sous une chaussure ! S'indigna Ron.

-En tout cas on va avoir du mal à tenir le cap au match de demain, réfléchit Daphné. J'ai failli faire partie de l'équipe en tant que poursuiveuse donc je sais déjà qu'on va me réquisitionner. Ça ne va vraiment pas être simple demain.

-Vous savez qu'ils ont beau être petits, Blaise et Tracey sont toujours ensemble et surtout contraints de collaborer pour survivre, dit calmement Lavande.

-Avec un peu de chance ils vont tenter de se tuer une fois de plus et pouf, ils redeviendront grands en deux secondes.

-Rêve pas trop en couleur Harry. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé, rigola George.

-Tu dis rien mon amour ? Tu as mal digérer ton repas ? S'inquiéta Fred sans se rendre compte du petit mot doux qu'il avait dit.

-Non non, je réfléchissais à quelque chose, répondit rêveusement Parvati en lui souriant.

-Et ta réflexion à un rapport avec nos amis ou c'est totalement différent ? S'enquit Lavande en roulant des yeux à les voir se faire les yeux doux.

-Je me disais que ce n'était pas normal qu'Amsterdam se soit conduit si étrangement hier. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude de courir ainsi partout. Même en rencontrant Miss Teigne, il lui ferait sa fête et ne fuirait pas devant elle. En fait j'étais en train de réfléchir à la possibilité qu'il ait croisé neuf élèves grands comme une pâquerette.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont passés par votre salle commune ? Demanda intéressée Daphné.

-C'est possible. Mais je ne garantis pas. On n'a aucune preuve. Mais ça reste plausible.

o0o

Inconscients du remue-ménage que leur mot avait provoqué, les mini-sorciers avaient réussi à changer de couloir et tentaient tant bien que mal de se rapprocher de la cuisine. Bien sûr, vues leur taille, leur fatigue et leur progression, ils ne l'atteindraient que dans une semaine environ. Mais ils préféraient ne pas penser à ça. Au détour d'une porte de salle de cours, le destin se fit à nouveau sentir.

-J'en ai marre des boules de poil. Ça attire toujours un nouveau malheur, grimaça Blaise.

-Je reconnais que pour l'instant les animaux ne nous ont pas trop porté chance. Bon il ne nous a pas encore vus ... On fait quoi ? Demanda Neville.

-On fait demi-tour en silence et rapidement, on prend l'autre couloir et on prie pour qu'il ne nous repère pas, proposa Padma.

Bizarrement son plan fut adopté très vite. Ce ne fut que quelques pas plus loin qu'une voix brisa le silence.

-Tracey ? Demanda Draco en se retournant. Salazar ! Tracey ramène-toi, bordel !

-Malfoy, boucle là. Tracey qu'est-ce tu fous nom d'une fiole ! Râla Pansy.

Tracey leur fit signe que tout allait bien, mais Hannah étouffa un cri quand la bête repéra la jeune fille et s'approcha en courant.

-Elle va se faire bouffer ! Crisèrent Hannah et Draco en synchronisme.

-Alors filons vite avant qu'il ne l'ait fini et décide de nous avoir en dessert !

-Blaise ferme-là ! Siffla Padma. Il faut faire quelque chose avant que ...

La phrase resta en suspend alors que tous regardaient la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux d'un air effaré. Tracey s'était retrouvée étalée au sol par la force de l'impact et se tortillait pour se défaire de l'étreinte ... amicale de l'animal.

-Cette fille me rendra fou, marmonna Draco.

-Quelqu'un a compris ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Théo.

-Quoi, vous ne l'avez pas reconnue ? C'est Yuna, l'une des hermines de Tracey, annonça le blond avec éloquence avant d'ajouter en grommelant : Partie femelle du charmant cadeau double et empoisonné d'un Potter stupide qui s'est trouvé extrêmement amusant en les offrant.

-Oh ... ce qui explique qu'elle léchouille sa maitresse en se frottant contre elle ... On devrait peut-être y aller avant que Tracey finisse par mourir de son fou rire ... très chatouilleuse ta moitié Dray, dit gaiment Hannah.

Draco marronna dans sa barbe alors que tous s'approchait de leur camarade. Après l'énorme câlin que l'hermine offrit à Tracey, puis à Draco qu'elle avait aussi reconnu, une nouvelle éventualité s'offrit à eux : juchés sur le dos de l'animal, ils pourraient avancer plus vite et surtout avec moins de dangers qu'à pied. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'installèrent comme ils purent à cheval sur Yuna avant que Tracey ne lui demande de les emmener aux cuisines ... mais en douceur pour ne pas les éjecter. Dire qu'ils étaient contents de voyager sans se fatiguer était peu dire. Ils étaient proprement ravis de voir ainsi une nouvelle façon de survivre et de pouvoir rejoindre les professeurs.

Ils ne le surent pas, mais quelques dizaines de minutes suivant leur départ, Filius et Pomona inspectaient le couloir où ils avaient rencontré leur compagnon à poil. A un cheveu près, ils avaient failli être retrouvés et menés dans un lieu sécurisé, confortable avec de quoi manger à leur faim. Mais ils ne le surent pas et les professeurs non plus. Tout ce qui leur importa, c'était que malgré la nuit qui était tombée, Yuna venait de s'arrêter devant le portrait de la coupe de fruit.

-Et maintenant ? Une idée pour chatouiller la poire ? Demanda avec justesse Théo.

-Ton furet ne pourrait pas escalader le portrait et léchouiller le fruit, Davis ? Demanda sarcastiquement Blaise.

-Ce n'est pas un furet ! Et si tu continues à l'insulter tu peux toujours te gratter pour qu'elle nous aide encore ! S'indigna la maitresse de Yuna.

Avant que tout ne dégénère une fois de plus, Pansy calma les esprits et l'hermine se retrouva à chatouiller la poire en la frottant avec son museau. Avec un silence respectueux et religieux, les neufs petits entrèrent dans la cuisine comme s'ils pénétraient dans le tombeau sacré de Merlin lui-même. Il fallait dire que pour leurs petits estomacs affamés, toutes ces odeurs alléchantes étaient plus merveilleuses que n'importe quel Graal du monde entier.

Que les adultes s'abiment les yeux à tenter de les rattraper, que leurs camarades s'interrogent sur leur éventuel passage cher les rouge et or. Que le jeune Ackerley craignait de retourner aux toilettes de peur de les tuer par inadvertance ... tout cela leur passait bien au dessus de la tête ... ils avaient faim et c'était tout ce à quoi ils voulaient penser pour le moment.

* * *

**Allez, on ne déroge pas à la règle, voici une LEM avant de partir « **_Révision du principe d'Archimède quand un corps est immergé dans l'eau … on sonne à la porte_** » (ça marche aussi si on est aux toilettes ou en train de se laver les dents... et avec le téléphone...)**


	9. Au jeu du chat et de la souris

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire !**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous! **

**J'ai beau être en vacances, j'ai plein de choses à faire donc je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain pour la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Au jeu du chat et de la souris.**

Les premiers rayons du soleil illuminaient d'une pâle clarté l'immense parc de Poudlard. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Déjà dans les salles communes c'était l'effervescence. Comme chaque matin où se déroulait un match de Quidditch. Mais celui là était spécial. C'était le premier match joué avec des joueurs qui ne s'étaient jamais entrainés avant. Il avait fallu remplacer au pied levé les joueurs et joueuses manquants et malheureusement cela c'était fait assis bien au chaud dans les salles communes.

Bien sur, le Quidditch ne s'annule pas ... mais les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard n'étaient pas rassurés quant à leur prochaine prestation. Les professeurs avaient quant à eux d'autres préoccupations plus importantes. Ils avaient cherché pendant une bonne partie de la nuit leurs élèves disparus mais ne purent leur mettre la main dessus. Ce fut démoralisés qu'ils repartirent dans leur appartements.

o0o

De leur côté, les MiniWitch avaient passé une nuit tout à fait acceptable. Ils avaient pu manger à leur faim grâce à l'hermine qui leur rapportait la nourriture à laquelle, vue leur taille, ils n'auraient pas accès. Tous furent unanimes quand il s'agit de dire que Yuna était ce qui leur était arrivé de mieux depuis plusieurs jours. Puis après leur festin, ils s'étaient allongés près du feu, se serrant les un contre les autres, l'animal roulé en boule à leurs côtés. La nuit n'avait pas été aussi parfaite que dans un lit mais au moins ils avaient eu chaud et avaient pu se reposer au mieux. Ils déjeunèrent copieusement tout en s'étonnant qu'aucun des elfes présents ne les remarque. Ils s'inquiétèrent de ce fait en ce demandant si en plus ils n'étaient pas devenus invisible ... Yuna aurait très bien pu ... comme les autres animaux, les détecter à leur odeur.

Ils firent le plein de nourritures afin de tenir un certain temps. Le bandage de Padma fut refait afin de bien maintenir son poignet blessé. Hannah ne put s'empêcher de rire de Draco donc l'œil et la moitié de la joue étaient toujours violacés. Surtout que quand Hermione vérifia que l'hématome guérissait bien, elle appuya un peu fort ce qui le fit grimacer ... faisant redoubler les rires de la jeune Poufsouffle. Finalement, ils remontèrent sur Yuna et attendirent patiemment que quelqu'un fasse pivoter le tableau pour repartir dans les couloirs.

o0o

Andromeda était face au miroir. « J'ai une tête à faire peur » grimaça-t-elle. Il fallait dire pour sa défense que cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle ne dormait presque pas. Du coup son joli minois était blafard, ses cheveux ternes, de larges cernes violacés marquaient le tour de ses yeux fatigués. Elle soupira et se lança un sort de glamour afin que les élèves ne la voient pas ainsi. Non qu'elle était superficielle au point de faire passer son apparence avant toute chose. Mais en tant que directrice elle ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses à ses élèves et là elle ressemblait un peu trop à sa sœur accro au Doloris. Elle finissait d'attacher sa cape quand un petit 'pop' retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir Dobby se triturer les doigts.

-Dobby ? Un problème dès cette heure si matinale ?

-Directrice, Madame, Dobby est désolé de vous déranger si tôt, Dobby ira se repasser les oreilles pour avoir déranger Madame la directrice.

-Bien sûr que non Dobby, tu n'as pas à te punir ! Tu es libre, tu te rappelles ? Allez, calme-toi et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Madame la directrice est trop bonne avec Dobby. Directrice, Madame, tout à l'heure, dans les cuisines, des sorciers ont déjeuné, Madame.

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Bien sûr je préfèrerais qu'ils déjeunent dans la grande salle avec tout le monde mais s'ils préfèrent être seuls en cuisine ça ne me gêne pas.

-Directrice, Madame, ils étaient tous petits. Et Dobby a eu peur que son ancien jeune maitre ne le fâche d'être plus grand que lui.

-Oh par Merlin ! Dobby ! Combien étaient-ils ? As-tu reconnu d'autres personnes à part le jeune Draco Malfoy ?

-Oui directrice. Il y avait aussi la fiancée de mon ancien maitre, Miss Davis. Et aussi Miss Patil, Parkinson, Abbot, Granger, et messieurs Zabini, Nott et Londubat, Directrice Madame. Tous étaient petits.

-Merlin soit loué ! Ils sont dans les cuisines ! Comment ont-ils fait pour être là bas aussi vite ? Tant pis, dépêchons nous, je dois y aller, annonça Andromeda toute excitée.

-Directrice !

-Qu'y-a-t-il Dobby ?

-C'est qu'ils n'y sont plus.

-Comment ça ? Oh oui, ils ont dû en sortir ... mais ils ne doivent pas être loin, ils ne peuvent pas avancer vite.

-Ils ne sont pas seul, Directrice.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Andromeda interloquée. Mais qui est avec eux ?

-L'hermine de Miss Davis est avec eux. Et elle leur permet de monter sur leur dos pour avancer.

-Oh non ! C'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont échappé si vite hier soir ! Se lamenta Andromeda dépitée. Ils peuvent être n'importe où maintenant. Dobby, dis aux autres elfes que si jamais ils les revoient, qu'ils viennent tout de suite me prévenir. Et surtout merci d'être venu me raconter tout ceci. Tu es vraiment un elfe qu'on doit toujours avoir à ses côtés.

Elle sortit précipitamment et se dirigea vers son bureau laissant là un Dobby tout rosissant de bonheur. Elle apostropha l'un des tableaux.

-Everard! Prévenez tout de suite Filius, Pomona, Severus et Minerva. Qu'ils viennent tout de suite me rejoindre.

Un peu plus tard, chaque élève tentait de rester calme face l'excitation de cette journée tout en remplissant allègrement leur estomac. Mais ils durent pourtant se taire pour écouter leur directrice qui demanda le silence avant de prendre la parole.

-Chers élèves et professeurs. Hier soir nous apprenions que neuf élèves avaient rapetissé. Aujourd'hui nous avons appris qu'ils avaient été vus près des cuisines. Oui ils sont passés des couloirs près des quartiers Gryffondor aux cuisines en une nuit. Non ils n'ont pas repris leur taille normale. Ils sont en fait aidés par l'un des animaux de Tracey Davis. Aussi si l'un de vous aperçoit une hermine blanche à la queue noire, regardez attentivement si aucun de vos camarades n'est à proximité. Si c'est le cas, alors essayez de les récupérer sinon venez tout de suite nous prévenir afin qu'on s'en occupe. Merci de votre attention et bon appétit à tous.

o0o

Loin de ce discours les concernant de si près, les MiniWitch venaient de vivre une folle course à dos de Mustélidé. Ils étaient maintenant perdus dans un couloir qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas. Toujours assis sur leur monture, ils reprenaient leurs esprits. Mais revenons quelques minutes auparavant pour savoir ce qu'il venait de leur arriver. Ils avaient quitté les cuisines depuis un certain temps et se dirigeaient tranquillement vers la grande salle. Les couloirs qu'ils empruntèrent n'étaient pas très utilisés, aussi ils ne croisèrent aucun élève. Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall quand une horloge sonna.

Tracey, parlant toujours avec son ventre fit alors remarquer que c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Chose à laquelle Blaise lui répondit qu'elle ne risquait pas de le savoir vu qu'elle n'était jamais levée pour y assister. La dispute fut étouffée par Pansy et Draco qui bâillonnèrent leur compagnon d'un baiser fougueux. Mais d'un coup un cri retentit. Tous se retournèrent pour voir Rusard, brandillant son balai vers eux en enchainant les : « vermine ! Saleté de bestiole ! Je vais t'apprendre à venir ici ! Vas-t-en ! » Bref, il semblerait que le concierge n'apprécie pas trop Yuna.

Celle-ci ne sembla d'ailleurs pas trop apprécier l'homme non plus et ne demanda pas son reste avant de fuir. Mais Argus n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Voyant l'animal fuir vers la grande salle, il ordonna à Miss Teigne de la prendre en chasse. Aussi, Yuna bifurqua avant d'arriver à destination et partit ventre à terre dans les couloirs tentant de semer sa poursuivante. Les élèves assis sur son dos s'étaient agrippés de toutes leurs forces à son pelage pour ne pas s'envoler au loin. Ce fut finalement sur l'endurance que la chatte fut vaincue et que le fouinebus (*) vit son salut.

-Je hais cette bestiole immonde, râla Padma.

-Promis, je m'en fais une serpillère dès qu'on a repris notre taille ! S'insurgea Pansy.

-Et dire qu'on était à deux doigts de trouver de l'aide, s'assombrit Hermione.

-Pas grave, on trouvera une autre solution. Maintenant le déjeuner doit être fini. Je propose qu'on aille directement dans le bureau de la dirlo.

-Blaise, c'est une chouette idée sauf qu'on ne pourra pas passer la gargouille, remarqua Hannah.

-Rah mince, j'avais oublié ça.

-On pourrait rejoindre la salle de potions pour y trouver Snape. Après tout, c'est dans son cours qu'on a rapetissé, proposa Tracey.

-Et il est capable de nous envoyer au fond d'un chaudron pour nous punir, contra Neville en frissonnant.

-Alors allons voir McGonagall, insista Tracey.

-Ah non, j'en ai assez des chats ! Cracha Padma.

-Chourave doit être dans sa serre ... au loin, là-bas, dehors … donc il nous reste plus que Flitwick ... et venez pas me gonfler ! Vue sa taille, ses yeux sont plus près du sol et il a plus de chance de nous voir, ironisa Tracey, de mauvaise humeur.

-Ok, va pour Flitwick, mais il faut encore qu'on sache où on est, dit Pansy en regardant autour d'elle.

Après un certain temps, pourtant, aucun d'eux ne put répondre à cette question. Finalement l'hermine reprit sa route sans directive. Après tout elle devait mieux connaître les couloirs qu'eux. Mais d'un coup elle s'arrêta et ils la sentirent se tendre.

-Ohoh, fit Tracey avec une voix un peu crispée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Ronchonna Padma.

-Ça sent pas bon ... continua la Serpentarde.

-Vu notre hygiène corporelle, rien d'étonnant à cela.

-Ferme-là Blaise ! Ton ironie est mal placée, le remit en place Théo. Tracey ?

-Vu de ce que je viens de voir passer dans l'ombre, je dirais que Sangah n'est pas loin.

-Mais c'est super ! Avec le renard de Daphné, Rusard ne voudra sûrement plus nous chasser et on pourra rejoindre les profs plus vite, s'extasia Hannah.

-Sauf que ce renard ne supporte pas les furets, grimaça douloureusement Draco.

-Ok, donc nous revoilà dans la merde. C'est quoi le plan cette fois ? Demanda Padma.

-Moi je vous conseille de bien vous accrocher et de ne surtout pas tomber ... Miss Teigne c'est du pipi de chat à côté de Sangah, dit Pansy.

-Pourquoi donc la nouvelle directrice a autorisé tant d'animaux différents dans cette école ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'en tenir aux hiboux, chats et crapauds ? Au moins avec Trévor on aurait une chance de ne pas finir en casse-dalle ! Je déteste toutes ces bestioles de malheurs ! Râla Draco en enfouissant bien ses mains dans les poils de l'hermine afin de prendre une bonne prise. Enfin sauf ton hermine, mon cœur.

Il ne leur fut accordé que quelque secondes supplémentaires avant que le renard ne s'élance à la poursuite du fouinebus. Yuna fit demi-tour ventre à terre, prenant les virages tout en dérapage. Elle revenait tout simplement sur ses pas et se dirigerait vers le grand hall. Là elle retrouva sa copine la chatte pelée qui tenta de l'intercepter. Mais l'hermine sauta sur l'armure à sa gauche afin de l'éviter, faisant ainsi tomber l'homme d'acier au sol dans un grand chahut. Miss Teigne esquiva et se retrouva face à Sangah. Oubliant les ordres de son maitre elle prit la poudre d'escampette et décida de sauver sa peau.

Rusard réapparut au bruit, avec son balai à la main. Voyant l'armure démontée au sol, il hurla après les deux animaux qui se poursuivaient dans le hall en évitant les obstacles. Il tenta d'assommer l'hermine quand elle passa à proximité mais ne fut pas assez rapide son balai s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du museau de Sangah, celui-ci montra les dents au concierge et changea de cible. Yuna en profita pour se faufiler par une porte entrebâillée et courut à toute vitesse se mettre à l'abri.

Alertés par le raffut, Andromeda, suivie des professeurs et de quelques élèves curieux (donc toute l'école), arriva dans le grand hall pour voir Argus accroché tel un koala à un pilier, tentant de frapper un renard enragé avec son balai. Le renard, lui, évitait l'instrument et essayait de croquer les fesses de l'homme en sautant comme un cabri.

-Sangah ! S'écria Daphné. Ça suffit ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé ! Vilain garnement ! Tu seras privé de friandises pendant une semaine !

Le renard, reconnaissant sa maitresse et ses ordres, finit par abandonner sa proie et rejoignit la Serpentard, la tête et les oreilles basses, la queue collée contre son ventre et des yeux tout malheureux.

-Bon d'accord, tu l'auras ta friandise. Mais que je ne t'y reprenne plus !

-Madame la directrice, je proteste ! S'écria Rusard en descendant de son perchoir. Cette école est remplie d'animaux fous. D'abord le furet, ensuite ce loup ! Est-ce que vous savez qu'il a voulu manger ma chatte avant de m'attaquer ? C'est une honte ! Il doit être puni ! Ainsi que sa propriétaire ! Dans les cachots ! Avec les chaines et le fouet !

-Je savais bien qu'il avait des tendances sado maso ce type, murmura Lavande à l'oreille de George.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit, répondit en chuchotant Parvati en faisant référence à leur jeu d'action ou vérité.

-Argus, calmez-vous. Et je vous rappelle que les punitions corporelles ne sont plus d'actualité dans cette école, tempéra Andromeda.

-Madame la directrice ?

-Severus, si c'est pour faire une remarque déplacée, je vous serai gré de vous taire !

-Si mon sens de la déduction gêne je me tais, s'outra Severus en pinçant ses lèvres.

-Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, alors dites-moi tout, qu'on en finisse.

-Il me semble que notre concierge a parlé de ce renard mais aussi d'un furet. Y aurait-il une chance pour que ce furet soit blanc à queue noire ? Demanda doucereusement le professeur de potions.

-Oh. Vous pensez que ce pourrait être l'animal de Miss Davis ?

-S'ils se sont pas totalement décérébrés, alors ils doivent tenter d'entrer en contact avec nous, comme le prouve leur mot, aussi maintenant qu'ils ont un moyen de locomotion, je suppose qu'ils ont dû tenter de venir dans la grande salle, ce qui expliquerait leur présence dans ce hall. Mais bien sûr, ce ne sont là que des hypothèses.

-Argus, mon brave, le furet, comment était-il ?

-Je crois qu'il était comme le professeur l'a décrit sauf qu'il avait d'étranges motifs sur le dos.

-Oh non, se lamenta Pomona, c'étaient eux ! Et où donc est parti l'animal ?

-Ça j'en sais rien, ce renard enragé a voulu me tuer. Je n'ai pas fait attention au rongeur !

Ce fut Miss Teigne qui, remise de ses émotions, leur donna la réponse. Elle miaula en reniflant une piste qui disparaissait derrière une porte entre-ouverte du grand hall. Sa queue frémissante comme si elle avait senti sa prochaine proie et qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus.

-Merlin nous vienne en aide, murmura Minerva plus pâle que jamais. Ils sont maintenant quelque part, perdus dans l'immensité du parc du Poudlard ...

* * *

(*) Petit clin d'œil à Miyasaki et son Chatbus dans Totoro

**Et hop, une LEM d'au revoir avant de se retrouver la semaine prochaine !** « _Dès que vous vous allongez au soleil sur l'herbe, tous les insectes du monde viennent ramper sur vous._ »


	10. Raison et sentiments

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire !**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Coucou !**

**Et oui et oui, s'ils n'avaient pas fait un petit tour dans le parc, ce n'aurait pas été marrant ! Et dire qu'ils étaient à deux doigts d'être sauvés ! hihihi. Aujourd'hui on découvre le nouveau calvaire des minis pendant que les autres jouent au Quidditch et que Severus râle …**

**Infos fiction : Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, la publication de l'histoire que je suis en train de vous écrire depuis quelques mois s'approche. Le premier chapitre sera posté à Halloween … je trouve que c'est une bonne date de départ pour ce drame familial (résumé et autres infos sur mon profil).**

**Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Raison et sentiments.**

Dans le parc, à l'abri et bien cachés sous un buisson, les MiniWitch et leur Fouinebus se remettaient de leurs émotions. Yuna était allongée sur le côté, le museau enfoui dans l'herbe, la respiration complètement irrégulière. Elle n'avait jamais autant couru et se mit à maudire les chats et les renards de toute la planète sur au moins dix générations. Heureusement qu'elle aimait sa maitresse, parce que sinon elle les aurait laissés là, ces espèces d'aimants à ennuis. A ses côtés, les élèves étaient étalés.

-Bordel, je déteste quand ces journées tournent aussi mal ! Quelle saloperie ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? Nous on vient tranquillement pour montrer aux profs qu'on est pas morts et que ce serait bien qu'ils nous rendent notre taille et ce C*** de Rusard et sa S*** de Chatte nous tombent dessus et ce cabot de Sangah qu'est pas foutu de nous renifler ! Mais M*** à la fin ! Explosa Padma.

-Ça va ? Tu t'es lâché mais est-ce qu'au moins ça fait du bien ? Non parce que nos oreilles, elles, elles aimeraient ne plus entendre ton charmant langage élaboré, rigola Hannah.

-En attendant, Davis et sa putain de poisse nous on encore mit dans un sale drap, railla Blaise.

-Ferme là ! C'est à cause de toi pauvre larve qu'on est petits !

-T'es la seule coupable, petite garce !

-Ola ! Ça suffit maintenant ! On se calme. C'est la faute de personne en particulier. Et on est un peu sur les nerfs mais ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver ! Rétablit Hermione.

-Ouais, désolée, bougonna Tracey.

-M'excuse, ronchonna Blaise.

-Et maintenant un bisou ! S'exclama Hannah en s'attirant des regards affolés des deux autres.

-Rien que pour leurs têtes, ce serait bon de recommencer de temps en temps, rigola Neville. Sinon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Ils se relevèrent tous et regardèrent autour d'eux.

-J'ai le droit de dire que là on est vraiment dans la merde ? Demanda Padma.

Ils venaient juste de réaliser dans quel pétrin ils se trouvaient. Soit quelque part, sous un buisson, à quelques mètres de l'orée de la forêt interdite ... _DANS_ la forêt interdite ...

o0o

Andromeda regardait depuis le pas de la grande porte si jamais la silhouette d'une hermine blanche se détachait sur l'herbe verte du parc. Mais bien sur, elle ne vit rien. Elle soupira et convia les professeurs dans son bureau pour la deuxième réunion depuis le matin. Ce qui était énorme vu que le petit déjeuner n'était pas encore fini.

-Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? Demanda sarcastiquement Severus.

-Minerva et vous, vous retournez chercher une solution pour leur rendre leur taille. Pomona, Filius, allez sécuriser le terrain de Quidditch. Si jamais l'hermine est allée là bas, il ne faut pas qu'ils se fassent écraser pour une erreur de jugement de notre part.

-Et vous Andromeda, que ferez-vous ? Demanda prudemment Pomona.

-Je dois prévenir les parents de ce ...

-Exécrable idée madame la directrice.

-Pourquoi cela Severus ?

-Parce que si jamais Lucius apprend que son rejeton est perdu quelque part dans la nature avec la taille d'une figue, il ne prendra aucune pincette et fera fermer cette école après vous avoir radiée à tout jamais de cette profession.

-Je reconnais qu'il n'a pas tort, approuva Minerva. Lucius est un homme vraiment très influent et si la vie de son fils est en jeu, il est capable de beaucoup. Je suis d'avis de ne pas encore prévenir les parents. Cela ne fait à peine que trois jours qu'ils ont rapetissé. Laissez-nous encore trois jours pour les retrouver.

-Bien bien, alors j'attendrais encore un peu. Mais je ne pourrais pas attendre beaucoup plus. Les élèves parlent. Entre eux et par lettres à leur famille. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée qu'on n'ait pas encore fait la une de la gazette.

-Oh mais ça viendra. Tant que ces abrutis qui nous servent d'élèves continueront à n'en faire qu'à leur tête, nous pouvons être certains d'être dans la presse plus que de nécessaire.

Sur cette dernière ironie du maitre des potions, les professeurs se séparèrent allant tous voguer au grès de leurs activités. Andromeda, après s'être passée un peu d'eau sur le visage, se dirigea vers les cuisines. Elle demanda un peu d'attention aux elfes et leur expliqua qu'elle avait besoin d'eux. A l'extrême horreur des petites créatures, elle leur ordonna de ne faire ni ménage, ni rangement, et que seuls les repas devaient être faits. Le reste du temps, elle leur demanda de sillonner le parc, le plus discrètement possible, afin de retrouver les neuf élèves et l'hermine.

o0o

Quelque part dans les fourrés, un nouveau souci ... enfin un parmi tant d'autres ... fit son apparition.

-Tracey, tu m'expliques pourquoi ta bestiole est énervée ? demanda Padma.

-Sûrement parce qu'en plus de servir de taxi, elle n'a pas apprécié de servir de gibier ! Qu'est-ce tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne suis pas herminologue !

-Pourtant avec tous les furets que tu te traines ... non c'est bon j'ai rien dit, s'exclama Blaise en levant les mains en signe de paix devant le regard noir d'un certain blond.

-L'avantage d'être dans la forêt c'est que pour faire ses besoins c'est plus discret, dit gaiement Neville en finissant de se rhabiller.

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Draco.

-On remonte sur Yuna et on va direction le stade, il y a match aujourd'hui, expliqua Hannah.

-Mince c'est vrai le match ! Je l'avais oublié celui là. Poufsouffle/Serpentard. Avec nous en moins, je ne sais pas comment ils vont se débrouiller, remarqua Théo.

-Avec des remplaçants bien sûr. Mais en si peu de temps pour l'entrainement, ils ne sont pas dans la bouse de dragon ! Commenta Tracey.

Ils étaient en train de papoter tranquillement sur le match quand l'imprévu arriva. L'hermine poussa un grognement et partit en courant, laissant derrière elle, neufs MiniWitch sidérés, qui venaient de perdre leur moyen de transport le plus efficace.

o0o

-Le souafle passe de mains en mains. Tout va vite. Les Poufsouffles semblent sereins. Kevin (Whitby) passe à Megan (Jones) qui repasse à Kevin qui l'envoie à ... Non il est déstabilisé par un cognard envoyé par Vincent (Crabbe). Malcolm (Baddock) récupère la balle et fait tout de suite une passe à Daphné (Greengrass) ... Qui perd le souafle ! Quel dommage que Tracey et Théo ne soient pas là, leur trio des poursuiveurs avec Malcolm est pourtant au top ! Mais le match continue, Kevin récupère le souafle, il est près des buts ... attention ... il tire et ... Alala, Millicent (Bulstrode) a encore arrêté la balle. Blaise peut être tranquille, son poste est bien défendu ! Elle relance vers Malcolm. Cette fois le jeu repart vers les buts des jaunes et ... Un cognard sournois d'Ernie (Macmillan) traverse le terrain mais Julian (Harper) montre son agilité, il a récupéré la balle et tire et ... Eleanor (Branstone) n'a rien vu passé, le point est pour Serpentard !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et des hurlements de joie s'élevèrent de la tribune des vert et argent, alors que Severus s'octroyait un léger sourire en coin. La directrice avait stoppé les recherches le temps du match et avec son équipe rafistolée, chaque point était bon à prendre. Colin Crivey reprit le mégaphone pour continuer à commenter.

-Le jeu repart, Susan (Bones) détient le souafle. Elle vole vers le camp adverse mais on la sent bien moins à l'aise que Hannah ... elle fait une passe à Megan ... Attention ... Graham (Pritchard) vient de passer juste devant elle, suivi par Laura (Madley). Quelqu'un a-t-il vu le vif d'or ? Est-ce une feinte de la part du Serpentard ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Malcolm a récupéré le Souafle mais alors qu'il va faire la passe à Daphné, Justin (Finch-Fletchley) lui envoie un cognard dans le dos ! Il a heureusement pu l'éviter mais Madame Bibine vient de siffler une pénalité. Où est donc passé le fair-play ? Malcolm récupère le souafle, tire et But !

Susan qui remplaçait Hannah se dit que même avec quatre de leurs équipiers en moins les Serpy étaient vraiment très forts. Elle ne pouvait que prier pour que Laura attrape le vif, mais sans trop y croire. Elle n'était qu'une novice et n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'entrainement. Mais pas le temps de plus s'attarder, la balle était relancée et déjà Susan venait de perdre le souafle.

-Aah, un cognard lancé par Ernie (Macmillan) vient de percuter Malcolm de plein fouet ! Le professeur Snape demande un temps mort afin de voir si le garçon n'est pas trop blessé. Heureusement Julian n'était pas très loin. Il a pu le rattraper dans sa chute et vient de se poser doucement au sol. Mme Pomfresh est déjà sur les lieux ... Millicent rapporte le balai qu'elle avait réussi à attraper ... Malcolm remonte sur son balai, le match peut reprendre !

(_composition des équipes, voir à la fin_)

o0o

Loin de l'agitation du match, les petits sorciers tentaient de faire le point sur leur petite vie pas si tranquille. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils marchaient en direction du stade d'où les cris de chacun retentissaient. Ils avançaient en silence. De toute façon que pouvaient-ils bien dire de plus ? Ils s'étaient fait lâcher par une hermine jalouse. En effet, à l'ombre d'un massif de rosiers, ils avaient pu voir Yaël, l'hermine mâle de Tracey draguer outrageusement l'hermine marron et blanche d'un Serdaigle. Les regards méchants convergèrent d'ailleurs sur la Serpentard qui leur expliqua qu'elle n'était pas responsable de la libido de ses animaux. Bref, après que Yuna ait foutu la pâtée à Yaël et qu'elle ait pourchassé sa rivale dans le parc, les Mini s'étaient retrouvés dans la même situation qu'un jour auparavant, sauf qu'ils étaient toujours dans la Forêt Interdite.

Préférant éviter de se trouver nez à nez avec le sabot d'un centaure, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver dans l'herbe haute ... mais du coup pour avancer c'était plus difficile. Draco fit presque une crise cardiaque lorsque que le sol se mit à bouger sous ses pieds. Puis un monticule de terre se suréleva avant qu'il ne bascule sur ses fesses. Théo s'approcha pour voir s'il n'avait rien alors que la colline terreuse s'agrandissait un peu plus avant qu'un vers de terre n'en sorte. Il se posa au sol, manquant de peu d'écraser les deux garçons avant de faire glisser ses anneaux pour avancer assez rapidement.

-Non, ne comptez pas sur moi. Je ne monterais pas à cheval sur ce truc gluant, refusa Hannah alors que personne n'avait encore rien proposé.

-De toute façon, on ne pourrait pas le diriger donc il pourrait nous embarquer n'importe où, commenta Pansy.

-Allez on continue d'avancer, le chemin est long, et je doute que cette nuit on dorme beaucoup à la belle étoile, tenta de motiver Neville pas plus rassuré que ça.

o0o

Dans la salle de cours de potions, Severus et Minera étaient en train d'étudier divers parchemins afin de trouver comment régler le problème de taille des élèves. Pourquoi étaient-ils dans cette salle au lieu d'être à la bibliothèque ? Pour la bonne raison que le maitre de potions avait une retenue à surveiller. Le match de Quidditch s'était terminé deux heures auparavant, sur une victoire écrasante des Poufsouffles. Comment un tel revirement de situation ne direz-vous, alors que les Serpents avaient un certain avantage ?

Tout simplement parce que voulant éviter une abeille soi-disant hyper dangereuse, Vincent Crabbe avait mal réceptionné un cognard et l'avait envoyé sur Millicent avant de lâcher sa batte. Malcom fut assommé définitivement par l'instrument alors que la gardienne était projetée par le cognard contre l'un des anneaux des buts et même si Andromeda avait réussi à ralentir sa chute, les différents chocs eurent raison d'elle. L'équipe des verts dut finir le match sans gardien, avec deux poursuiveuses pas assez entrainés, le troisième à l'infirmerie et plus aucun remplaçant car quatre des membres officiels étaient rapetissés !

Du coup les Poufsouffles enchainèrent les points. Pritchard finit par attraper le Vif d'Or limitant les dégâts, mais les jaunes gagnèrent tout de même avec 90 points d'avance. Et pour en revenir à la retenue, Severus avait à peine attendu que ses joueurs sortent du vestiaire pour hurler sur le pauvre batteur. Lui intimant de le suivre pour nettoyer tous les chaudrons de sa réserve à la brosse à dent usagée. Il en profita pour incendier Daphné en lui disant qu'en plein match on ne crie pas à son batteur « Attention à la bête ! ». Mais étant donné qu'elle avait remplacé les manquants au pied levé, il avait pris le parti de ne pas la punir. Vincent, par contre, n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il était titulaire et aurait dû réagir avec sang froid.

Et donc les deux professeurs cherchaient tout en surveillant la retenue. Par deux fois, Minerva dut rejoindre la bibliothèque afin d'aller chercher qu'autres livres et parchemins sur lesquels travailler. Trois heures plus tard, le fond musical de la brosse à dent sur le chaudron s'était arrêté depuis peu quand Severus releva la tête vers son élève.

-Crabbe ! Réveillez-vous ! Nom d'un Scroutt à pétard ! Vous êtes ici pour nettoyer les chaudrons et non pas dormir dedans !

-Severus, peut-être devriez-vous le laisser retourner dans son dortoir et lui demander de revenir un autre jour pour finir sa punition. Après tout, je ferais bien une pause également.

-Bien, répondit de façon pincée le professeur sombre. Allez-vous-en. Retournez directement dans votre salle commune et que je n'entende plus parler de vous pour aujourd'hui. Vous reviendrez lundi soir à la fin de votre journée afin de finir de nettoyer ces chaudrons, ainsi que ceux qui auront été salis entre temps.

Le garçon ne demanda pas son reste et partit aussi vite qu'il le put, en priant pour que ses camarades réapparaissent avant le prochain match.

-Comment va Bulstrode, Severus ? Demanda Minerva pour faire un peu la conversation alors que les elfes leur faisaient apparaître du thé.

-Pompom affirme qu'elle pourra sortir de l'infirmerie après demain matin pour aller en cours.

-Baddock est également allé à l'infirmerie n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, il semblerait qu'il ait des hématomes plus gros qu'un cognard. Il devrait sortir demain matin.

-C'est une bonne chose. Vos deux blessés se tiendront ainsi compagnie avant que Pompom décide de leur donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose de les laisser se tenir compagnie, répondit Severus avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Ils semblent jouer pour leur compte depuis plus longtemps qu'aujourd'hui ...

-Oh ... je ne l'aurais pas soupçonné, répondit confuse la directrice des rouges et or.

-Moi non plus, du moins pas avant de les surprendre. Pouvons-nous continuer nos recherches, Minerva ? Le temps passe et presse.

-Bien sûr Severus. Bien sûr. Vous savez que vous pouvez être charmant quand vous laissez tomber votre mauvaise humeur ?

-Taisez-vous donc, vieille carpette défraichie !

Minerva ricana avant de suivre l'exemple de son confrère et de se replonger dans leurs livres poussiéreux.

o0o

La nuit allait tomber, et dans le parc, quelque part entre la forêt interdite et le château, les neufs petits sorciers, cherchaient un endroit pour dormir. Enfin ils avaient peut-être trouvé quelque chose, mais attendaient patiemment que Théo et Padma leur donnent le feu vert.

-Bon alors ? C'est ok ou pas ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas y passer 107 ans ! Commença à s'énerver Blaise.

-Oui parce qu'à ce compte là autant construire une cathédrale (*), on aura plus de place! Appuya Hermione.

-Moi je préfèrerais quand même une cabane à une cathédrale, plus modeste mais plus chaleureux, rigola Hannah.

Les deux éclaireurs sortirent enfin.

-C'est bon, il n'y a rien ni personne. Je pense que le lapin qui a creusé ce terrier a dû déménager il y a quelques temps maintenant, affirma Théo.

-Bon alors allons nous installer. Histoire de manger avec la lumière du jour avant d'être dans l'obscurité totale.

-Bien dit, mon Trésor, surtout qu'on a des denrées fraiches aujourd'hui ! Se réjouit Tracey.

-De toute façon toi tant qu'on peut manger, ça te convient ... se moqua gentiment Blaise.

Tracey râla pour la forme alors que les autres éclataient de rire. Puis ils s'installèrent pour passer la nuit du mieux possible ... en priant pour que rien ne leur arrive d'ici le lendemain ... Mais peut-être que pour cela, construire une cathédrale les aurait bien mieux aidé ...

* * *

(_Composition des équipes_)

Equipe Serpentard 

Attrapeur : Draco (remplacé par Graham Pritchard), Batteurs : Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, Gardien : Blaise Zabini (remplacé par Millicent Bulstrode), Poursuiveurs : Théodore (remplacé par Julian Harper), Malcolm Baddock et Tracey (remplacée par Daphné)

Equipe Pousouffle 

Attrapeur : Laura Madley, Batteurs : Justin Finch-Fletchley et Ernie Macmillan, Gardien : Eleanor Branstone, Poursuiveuses : Megan Jones, Kevin Whitby et Hannah (remplacée par Susan Bones)

* * *

(*) l'expression « attendre 107 ans » viendrait sur fait que la cathédrale Notre Dame de Paris aurait été construite en 107 ans ... même si ça n'a pas été prouvé car à l'époque nous n'avions pas les dates exactes (de fin, car tous s'accordent à dire qu'elle a débuté en 1163). Par contre pour les parisiens ce fut très long d'où l'expression ^^ oui j'avais envie de faire péter ma culture générale pour une fois lol

* * *

**On garde la tradition et on finit avec la LEM du jour** **: **« _Votre destination se trouve toujours au bord de la carte_ »


	11. Les raccourcis sont plus longs que

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire !**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous.**

**alors ai-je été méchante en leur faisant vivre une nuit d'horreur? Est-ce que Severus va réussir à tuer ses élèves ou Minerva? Andromeda va-t-elle décider de partir rejoindre Albus loin de cette école de malheur? Ne vous attendez pas à trop trouver toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre, mais vous en aurez au moins une lol**

**Allez, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et à Dimanche pour le chapitre 2 de "La vie palpitante d'un Géranium Dentu"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Les raccourcis sont plus longs que la route normale**

Bredouilles. Les elfes de maison avaient cherché toute la veille après midi dans le parc mais n'avaient rien trouvé. Il faut dire que le parc était grand et qu'à dos d'hermine, ils avaient pu aller très loin. Andromeda laissa son regard vagabonder par la fenêtre de son bureau avant qu'il ne se pose sur la forêt. Elle pâlit considérablement. « Merlin, et si elle les avait menés jusque là bas ? Et qu'ils y soient encore ? » Elle rappela Dobby pour lui demander de s'occuper de regarder comme ils pouvaient dans la forêt. Mais l'elfe se tortilla avant d'avouer que ces congénères n'y allaient jamais car ils avaient un différent avec les fils d'Aragog. Andromeda soupira de dépit. Elle ne pouvait pas elle-même chercher là bas et les professeurs n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour ratisser une si grande surface.

Quatre jours ... cela faisait quatre jours que le drame était arrivé et cela faisait quatre jours qu'Andromeda ne dormait plus. Et elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre. Le soleil commençait à monter dans le ciel, faisant étinceler le parc de mille feux de rosée. Un spectacle magnifique qui l'avait toujours ravi ... un spectacle qui ce matin, sachant ses élèves quelque part là bas, seuls dans le froid et l'humidité, avait un goût très amer. Elle retourna à son bureau avant de penser que deux de ses professeurs avaient été absents du petit déjeuner. Elle décida de descendre dans les cachots pour voir où ils en étaient. La veille au repas du soir, après la retenue de Crabbe, ils lui avaient avouée préférer travailler dans la salle de Severus, car peu d'élèves s'y aventuraient, ainsi ils étaient au calme.

Andromeda frappa à la porte de la salle de classe, s'attendant à se faire répondre par un professeur enragé, comme d'habitude. Elle fut donc surprise, et presque déçue de n'avoir aucune réponse. Elle frappa une fois de plus, mais toujours sans succès. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte pour découvrir une salle vide. Elle s'étonna, mais pensa qu'ils avaient finalement rejoint la bibliothèque. Mais là-bas également, il n'y avait personne.

N'étant pas très loin des appartements du professeur de métamorphose, elle se décida à aller voir si elle y trouvait Minerva. Mais une fois de plus elle fit chou blanc. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se résigna à rejoindre les appartements de l'acariâtre maitre des potions. Alors qu'elle allait frapper au tableau marquant l'entrée, celui-ci lui demanda de ne pas frapper fort car son propriétaire et son invitée étaient dans l'immédiat plongés dans un profond sommeil. Andromeda resta bouche bée.

-Merlin mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Ouvrez-moi la porte, c'est un ordre. Et doucement, je ne voudrais pas les réveiller avant de savoir.

De mauvaise foi le tableau bascula et la directrice entra dans l'antre de la chauve souris. Une fois de plus elle resta bouche grande ouverte. Sur la table basse du salon, parchemins et vieux livres se partageaient la vedette, signe d'un travail flagrant et fastidieux. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus grand choc fut à côté. Sur le canapé de velours noir, Minerva McGonagall allongée en chien de fusil, dormait, le chignon défait et les vêtements froissés. Sur le fauteuil en velours noir également, Severus Snape dormait assis, la tête basculée sur le dossier, la bouche entrouverte. Il avait posé sa robe de sorcier stricte et trônait en pantalon et chemise noirs. Malicieuse, Andromeda s'approcha.

-Hum Hum, je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

L'effet fut immédiat. Minerva sursauta et s'assit précairement en essayant de faire le point et surtout de se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Severus fut debout en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire ouf, la baguette à la main. Réflexe d'espion sûrement. D'un regard noir, il fusilla Andromeda qui venait d'éclater de rire. Mais l'effet ne donna rien, sûrement parce qu'avec sa chemise largement ouvert sur son torse pâle, les cheveux faisant des épis et un filet de bave séché au coin de la bouche, sa prestation n'était pas aussi grandiose qu'à l'habitude.

o0o

Le matin avait été plus difficile pour les MiniWitch. En effet, le terrier était froid, humide, sale et définitivement inconfortable. Ils s'étaient tous réunis en un tas pour garder la seule chaleur disponible : leur chaleur corporelle. Quand les premières lueurs du soleil avaient passé l'entrée de leur grotte, ils s'étaient relevés avec maints craquements. Padma grimaça lorsque son poignet l'élança à cause de l'humidité. Elle aurait bien besoin de quelques potions de Pomfresh. Après avoir déjeuné, ils sortirent enfin. Pansy s'extasia devant la rosée matinale.

-Ne me dis pas que marcher dans cette flotte ambiante ça te plait ? Râla Théo.

-Non mais avec toute cette rosée on va pouvoir se laver ! Avec la nuit dans la terre c'est plutôt quelque chose de bon non ?

-Elle n'a pas tort ... Tracey viens, on va prendre une douche, dit Draco guilleret en entrainant Tracey par la main derrière une touffe d'herbe épaisse afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

-C'est pas vrai ... marmonna Padma. Et éviter de faire trop de bruit ! Bande d'animaux en rut !

-Oui mais ils ont eu une excellente idée ... rien de mieux pour se changer les idées, fanfaronna Blaise en choppant la main de Pansy et en partant à l'opposé derrière une autre touffe d'herbe.

-On est vraiment entouré de lapins ce n'est pas possible !

-Allez déstresse Padma, rigola Hermione. Viens avec Neville et moi, on va aller se laver par là-bas. Pansy a raison, la terre c'est franchement pas saillant. Théo, Hannah, je pense que vous serez ravis d'avoir votre intimité aussi non ?

Dans un éclat de rire, ils se séparèrent pour procéder à leur toilette matinale. Un peu plus tard, chacun revient, après plus ou moins de temps ... devant l'entrée du terrier. Ils s'installèrent afin de penser à leur plan d'attaque pour le jour même.

-Quelqu'un sait où nous sommes ? Demanda Hannah.

-Non, il faudrait pouvoir monter en hauteur pour pouvoir se repérer, constata Draco.

-Il y a un rocher par là bas ... enfin un gros caillou ... si on montait dessus peut-être qu'on verrait quelque chose.

-Bonne idée Théo.

Peu après ils étaient devant une belle pierre de bonne taille. Il fut décidé que Théo et Blaise iraient jouer les vigies. Encore une fois, Blaise se retrouva à grimper alors qu'il n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de jouer les singes. Arrivés à mi hauteur, Théo, glissa de sa prise dans un cri. Il se rattrapa tant bien que mal avec l'aide de son camarade. Ils reprirent leur ascension calmement jusqu'à ce que :

-Blaise ! Attention !

Le cri de Pansy lui fit lever la tête par réflexe et il faillit lâcher toutes ses prises d'effroi. Une longue langue lui chatouilla le nez. Il sentit ses poils se redresser alors qu'une sueur froide descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Personne n'osait bouger. Sauf Tracey. Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle mais ne sembla pas trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Elle finit par se diriger juste au dessous de l'animal et escalada. Le lézard, attiré par ce mouvement se déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à la Serpentard. Puis il descendit rapidement dans sa direction faisant pousser des exclamations aux autres. Tracey le regarda descendre tout en faisant doucement marche arrière.

-Allez, viens ... descends, encore ... oui ...

Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle recula plus rapidement. Le lézard arriva lui aussi sur la terre ferme. Elle attrapa une brindille qui pour elle paraissait une grosse branche avant de dire :

-Théo, Blaise, vous continuez ... nous on s'occupe du reptile. Les autres vous vous démerdez mais vous trouvez un moyen de venir m'aider et vite !

o0o

Dans la grande salle, l'absence des professeurs de métamorphose et de potions ne passa pas inaperçue.

-A votre avis ils sont où ? Demanda Ron.

-J'ose avoir l'espoir de pouvoir penser que Snape a tué McGo et qu'Andromeda l'a envoyé à Azkaban ... mais je crois trop en demander, répondit Harry en mordant généreusement dans sa part de bacon.

-Il l'a peut-être séquestré dans ses cachots ... commença Fred.

-Et qu'il joue avec elle, continua George.

-Avec les instruments de Rusard, enchaina Fred.

-Et avec Rusard ! Finirent-ils ensembles entrainant rires et grimaces de dégoût autour d'eux

-Vous êtes vraiment de sacrés idiots ! Rigola Lavande.

-Tiens voilà Daphné ... hey viens là, on a de la place pour toi. Alors comment va notre fière équipe de bras cassés ? claironna Harry.

-Harry tais-toi si tu ne veux pas que le reste de l'équipe ne t'étripe. Vincent m'a tiré la tronche et sûr que si Greg ne le retenait pas, il me mettrait en charpie. Oh quoique si … dis-le mais bien plus fort. Comme ça il passera sa colère sur toi et il m'oubliera.

C'eut le mérite de faire rire un peu plus les jeunes réunis autour d'elles, même si le survivant grimaça légèrement. La journée promettait d'être agréable et bizarrement, depuis qu'ils savaient ce qu'était devenu leurs amis, ils ne s'en préoccupaient plus du tout ... après tout, ils avaient de la ressource et Hermione. Ils ne pouvaient que s'en sortir.

o0o

Du coté du parc ... les Minis étaient en train de se ré-harnacher en vue de partir dans la direction que Blaise et Théo avait indiquée. Après avoir mis le lézard en déroute à coups de branchages, de cailloux et de cris surpuissants (enfin surtout pour des petits, tout petit bonshommes), après avoir eu une idée d'où ils étaient (au milieu de nulle part mais plus précisément dans le parc de Poudlard), ils avaient décidé que le plus près d'eux était la volière. En espérant ne pas se faire manger par un hibou, ils estimèrent qu'utiliser une chouettebus pouvait être une bonne chose. Mais quand on mesure trois malheureux petits centimètres, la route était longue, très longue ... et il leur fallut toute la journée pour à peine faire la moitié du trajet. Ils durent rapidement se trouver un abri pour passer la nuit, surtout que le ciel couvert de la journée n'augurait rien de bon. Ils trouvèrent un assemblage de pierre qui semblait avoir été abandonné là dans le but bien précis de ne pas avoir à être déplacé. Alors qu'ils avaient dans l'idée d'escalader le tas pour dormir en hauteur ...

-Chut, et on ne bouge plus ! Ordonna Neville.

-Nev' ... ? Commença Hermione.

-Chuut !

Puis il leur montra, un peu plus haut entre les pierres, ce qui la figeait sur place. Un serpent semblait dormir.

-Je suis d'avis qu'on se carapate vite fait et qu'on se trouve une niche ailleurs, proposa Blaise.

-J'approuve ! Appuya Tracey.

-Motion adoptée, confirma Pansy.

-Plus un mot et pas de bruit, prévint Padma.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils repartirent le plus rapidement possible sans pour autant se faire voir. Ils durent galérer plus d'une heure avant de trouver un renfoncement rocailleux qui leur permettrait d'être un peu à l'abri. Ils finirent par s'asseoir en silence. Théo grimaça en se frottant les tempes.

-Tu as des migraines ? Demanda anxieuse Hermione.

-Non juste un peu mal à la tête, mais c'est rien ça va passer.

-Il est temps qu'on arrive, c'est pas bon si tu commences à avoir mal au crâne.

-Comment ça ? S'affola Hannah. Tu as dit qu'il ne risquait plus la commotion maintenant.

-Non mais le coup qu'il a pris était rude ... Il peut y avoir des séquelles et contrecoup. Ce n'est pas méchant ... quand on a de quoi les soigner.

-C'est rien les filles, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Les rassura Théo.

Après avoir mangé et bu avec restriction, ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, afin d'être au chaud et d'être rassurés de la présence des autres. Ils avaient beau être fatigués par toutes leurs aventures, la nervosité leur empêchait le sommeil. Pansy se mit donc à raconter des histoires, des contes, bref tout ce qui lui venait à l'idée. Et finalement, ils s'endormirent épuisés, nerveux de savoir ce que le lendemain leur préparait, et inconscients que quelque part ...

* * *

**En attendant la suite :** «_Lois de Gerrold de la Dynamique Infernale :__  
__-un objet en mouvement va toujours dans la mauvaise direction__  
__-un objet au repos se trouve toujours au mauvais endroit_ »


	12. Comme chien et chat

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire !**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous!**

**AUjourd'hui on retrouve Severus et Minerva dans leur tête à tête de recherche, les Minis sont dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou et je vous laisse découvrir tout ça!**

**à la semaine prochaine pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire et à Dimanche pour le 3eme volet des aventures de Ed !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Comme chien et chat ? **

Dans les cachots, en ce milieu de nuit, l'ambiance était tendue. Severus et Minerva en étaient à leur sixième théière et leurs nerfs étaient prêts à lâcher. Au repas de midi et à celui du soir, ils avaient dû supporter les pouffements d'Andromeda qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner en les regardant. A chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient sur eux, elle repensait à la scène qu'elle avait surprise le matin et elle ne pouvait alors plus rester sérieuse. Bref, du coup les deux professeurs avaient passé leur dimanche à essayer de l'éviter au maximum. Pour l'heure, Minerva touillait son énième thé à la bergamote, soupirant de lassitude.

-Arrêtez donc de soupirer ainsi. Vous êtes exaspérante.

-Oh stoppez-vous donc un peu, Severus et prenez une tasse de thé. Nous travaillons sur le sujet depuis ce matin, je pense que nous méritons bien une pause. Vous avez une tête à faire peur. Allez mon ami, détendez-vous.

-Oh, Salazar me préserve. Je pensais avoir passé l'âge de me faire materner depuis longtemps.

-Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il vous a manqué à un certain moment de votre vie.

-Mêlez-vous donc de vos chaudrons, espèce de vieille chouette ! Et laissez donc mon passé là où doit rester ... dans le passé.

-Prenez donc cette tasse et arrêtez de ronchonner. Vous avez aussi passé l'âge de faire des caprices depuis longtemps.

Severus lui lança un regard noir avant d'attraper la tasse et de l'avaler d'un coup ... manquant de s'ébouillanter. Minerva rigola doucement en voyant la grimace qu'il fit. Finalement, il reposa la tasse sur la table basse, entre deux-trois parchemins, soupira et se massa les tempes.

-Auriez-vous une potion contre le mal de tête, Severus ?

-Evidemment, quelle question !

-Alors peut-être serait-il judicieux que vous nous en serviez une fiole chacun avant qu'on s'y remette.

-Vous avez raison. Servez-nous quelques gâteaux avec le thé le temps que j'aille dans ma réserve.

-Des petits gâteaux ? Des préférés, cher ami ?

-Pain d'épice. J'avoue avoir un faible pour ce genre de pâtisserie. Mais si jamais cette information s'ébruite, je saurais que c'est vous et certains sorts de magie noire pourraient involontairement vous toucher.

Minerva sourit grandement en invoquant une assiette pleine de pain d'épice. Puis elle réchauffa la théière et les resservit tous les deux. Severus revint avec les deux fioles qu'ils vidèrent en une seconde et une grimace.

-Pourquoi donc vos propres potions sont-elles si infectes ?

-J'ai déjà essayé de mettre des parfums de synthèse dedans sauf que cela altère les effets primordiaux de la potion.

-C'est bien dommage, car celle là est franchement immonde.

-Bien d'accord. Finissons notre thé et remettons nous au travail.

-Oui papa, rigola Minerva malicieuse.

-Oh pitié, vous pourriez être ma mère ! Roula des yeux Severus, tout en ayant un sourire en coin.

Ils se remirent donc à leurs recherches sur une note bien plus joyeuse et détendue. Il n'était pas loin de trois heures du matin quand Minerva annonça qu'elle allait regagner ses quartiers pour dormir un peu avant d'affronter ces monstres d'élèves qui méritaient de finir enfermer dans les cachots. Severus ricana sarcastiquement.

-Je vois que vous vous rangez enfin de mon côté, Minerva.

-Oh je l'ai toujours été. Je ne l'ai juste jamais montré.

-Un peu plus et je penserais que vous êtes une Serpentarde refoulée.

-Ne m'offensez pas, non plus, jeune homme, respectez vos ainés.

-Je vous répondrais bien sur le même ton mais je crois que je viens de trouver quelque chose.

-Faites voir par là ... Mais oui, vous avez raison ! Par Merlin, nous avons enfin trouvé comment leur rendre leur taille ! Félicitation, Severus.

-Je ne les mérite pas. Par contre vue la difficulté de la potion, je crois que je vais demander un jour de congé à notre directrice le temps de la faire.

-C'est compréhensible. Il n'est pas question de la faire rater à cause de vos cours.

-M'assisterez vous lors de vos temps libre ?

-Ne me dites pas que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi ! S'indigna moqueusement Minerva.

-J'ai surtout besoin d'un cobaye pour la tester, lui avoua faussement sarcastique.

-Je me disais bien aussi, affreuse chauve souris, répondit Minerva espiègle.

-Alors acceptez-vous, vieux félin décrépi ?

o0o

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils se réveillaient, les petits sorciers comprirent que ce jour là, ils allaient morfler. En effet, ils avaient été sortis du sommeil par l'averse qui tombait sur le parc de Poudlard. Ils se tassèrent du mieux qu'ils purent contre la paroi mais étant déjà trempés cela ne servit à rien.

-Bon, quitte à être mouillés et à choper la crève, je propose qu'on avance vers cette satanée volière, conseilla Padma.

-On peut peut-être attendre que ça se calme un peu, non ? Demanda Hannah.

-Le problème c'est que vu le ciel, c'est pas gagné, commenta Pansy.

-Ok alors mangeons un peu et allons-y, soupira Hannah.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent ... la route fut plus que fastidieuse. Les gouttes qui leur tombaient dessus les déséquilibraient par moment. Sans compter que la terre mouillée était devenue gadoue et qu'ils avaient du mal à avancer. Par moment de grandes bourrasques de vent courbait l'herbe qui les protégeait un peu, les arrosant copieusement. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de marcher. Ils ne le voulaient pas. S'ils étaient arrêtés, ils n'auraient sûrement pas retrouvé le courage de reprendre leur route.

o0o

Andromeda en avait fini avec sa bonne humeur. Le temps pluvieux qui les avait vus se lever, était une bien mauvaise chose. Particulièrement pour neuf de ses élèves. Neuf petits élèves qui se retrouvaient seuls sous se déluge. Seuls. Car il n'y avait pas dix minutes, Dobby lui avait rapporté que l'hermine qui était à leur côté avait été découverte, dormant bien en rond sur le lit de sa maitresse. Ils avaient donc perdu leur moyen de transport le plus efficace. Elle attrapa une fiole de potions contre les maux de tête et une autre d'énergie. Elle avala les deux en pestant contre le goût infect de ces produits. Elle venait de reposer les deux récipients quand des coups vifs retentirent à la porte.

-Entrez.

-Madame la directrice, permettez nous de venir envahir votre espace si tôt avant le déjeuner.

-Passez moi les politesses Severus, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

-Bien, répondit celui-ci d'un air pincé. Nous avons trouvé une potion pouvant rendre leur taille aux élèves disparus.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! S'écria Andromeda, sa morosité envolée.

-Oui, mais faut-il encore retrouver les enfants pour leur administrer.

-Minerva, vous êtes définitivement restée trop longtemps avec Severus. Vous devenez caustique.

-Revenons à nos potions mesdames. La potion est d'une certaine difficulté. Je vous demande donc de bien vouloir m'excuser de ne pas assurer mes cours. Je pense que le bon fonctionnement de la réalisation de cet antidote vous tient autant à cœur que moi.

-Bien sûr Severus. Vos cours seront suspendus pour aujourd'hui. Et je suis de tout cœur avec vous pour cette réalisation.

-En fait j'aurais plus besoin d'un ou d'une assistante que de votre cœur. Mais ne le prenez pas personnellement.

-Arrêtez avec vos fausses excuses et dites-moi plutôt qui vous voulez pour vous assister. Cela nous fera gagner un peu de temps.

-Je pense que vu que Severus et moi travaillons sur ce projet ensemble depuis quelques jours, il serait judicieux que je l'assiste moi-même, proposa Minerva.

-Oh ... un Serpentard et une Gryffondor pour la réalisation d'une potion difficile ? Vous voulez vraiment mettre ce château en ruine ? Se moqua gentiment Andromeda avant de faire un sourire entendu. A moins vous ne désiriez rester to ...

-Ajoutez un mot et je vous lance un sort de ma connaissance avant de vous utiliser dans mes potions, ronchonna Severus.

Il fut donc convenu que les cours des deux professeurs seraient annulés et qu'ils pourraient ainsi préparer cette potion miraculeuse.

o0o

La pluie avait transformé le parc en un sombre marécage. De longues rigoles zébraient le terrain avant de finir plus bas dans le lac noir. C'était dans un silence religieux que chacun des Minipouss essayait d'avancer avec peine. La terre était devenue boue et elle leur arrivait jusqu'aux cuisses. Ils avaient l'impression de traverser un bras de mer, sauf que c'était de la boue et que quoi qu'ils fassent, ils n'en voyaient pas le bout. Et sans compter que le terrain montait légèrement et qu'ils devaient aller à l'encontre du courant.

Tracey trébucha d'un coup, glissa et se retrouva entrainer dans une petite flaque d'eau qui à la vue de leur taille ressemblait plus à un étang. Elle y disparut complètement avant que Blaise, à proximité, ne plonge et ne l'aide à en ressortir. Elle s'accrocha fermement à lui pour reprendre sa respiration et enlever la saleté qui lui couvrait le visage.

-Hey, ça va ? Demanda Blaise anxieux.

-Ouais ... kof kof ... Ouais ça va ... kof ... je hais la pluie ... kof ... je hais la boue ... kof ... JE HAIS MA TAILLE ! ... kof ...

-Tracey ! Mon cœur ! Attends viens t'asseoir, arriva Draco aussi vite qu'il put.

-Ah oui et elle s'assoit où, nigaud, alors qu'il y a de la flotte de partout ! Ironisa Padma.

-C'est bon, kof ... c'est bon. Ça va aller ... et puis il parait que ... kof ... les bains de boue c'est bien pour la peau ... Merci Blaise ... kof ...

-De rien Miss. Allez, lâche mon bras et prends celui de Dray avant qu'il ne me tue pour avoir posé les mains sur toi une nouvelle fois, rigola le garçon quand même un peu mal à l'aise.

Ils reprirent leur route avec plus de légèreté, sous les toussotements de la brune. Ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à poursuivre leur route. Padma souffrait de son poignet dont l'eau activait la douleur. Théo se fatiguait très vite et ses migraines s'empiraient. Tracey devint fiévreuse et Pansy était prise de frissons. Tous commençaient à avoir très faim ... et l'eau sale avait rendu immangeable la nourriture qu'ils transportaient. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de luminosité dans la journée, mais maintenant que le jour tombait, une vague de panique commençait à les submerger. Car ils n'avaient absolument pas d'endroit où s'abriter pour dormir ... Et dans la nuit ils seraient dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou.

o0o

La nuit était presque entièrement tombée. Andromeda s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup. Certes la potion était sur le point d'être terminée et avec succès, mais il avait plu toute la journée et elle n'osait même pas imaginer le calvaire de ses petits élèves s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé un abri. Elle releva la tête de son bureau. Et s'ils avaient tenté de rejoindre le château ...

-DOBBY !

-Oui directrice Madame ? Demanda l'elfe dans un pop de transplanage.

-Dobby, vois avec les autres elfes. Vous allez m'allumer toutes les torches afin que le château soit illuminé comme en plein jour. N'importe qui doit pouvoir le voir de tout le parc et même d'une partie de la forêt.

-Bien directrice Madame, il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

-Merci Dobby pour toute ton aide.

Puis quand il fut parti, elle se mit devant la fenêtre et regarda les torches s'allumer une par une. Bien. Au moins ce soir là en se couchant, elle eut la sensation d'avoir fait quelque chose d'utile dans cette affaire.

o0o

La nuit était tombée, le silence était pesant. Seul le bruit de la pluie troublait le calme extérieur. Les neufs élèves claquaient des dents. La faim se fit plus que sentir et la fatigue était harassante. Ils avançaient à tâtons, se tenant juste par la main telle une farandole pour ne pas se perdre. D'un coup des lumières apparurent devant eux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ... ? Commença Neville.

-C'est noël ? Demanda Blaise.

-Me dites pas qu'ils font une fêtes sans nous, râla Padma.

-Non, je crois qu'ils ont compris qu'on était dans le parc et qu'ils nous donnent la possibilité de nous orienter ! S'extasia Hermione. Ils ont eu notre mot et peut-être plus encore d'informations !

-Et on est juste au pied de la volière ! On a réussi ! Sautilla Hannah.

-Enfin presque, mais maintenant on sait que le but n'est pas très loin, en route chers amis ! Encouragea Draco.

Ce fut avec le moral un peu moins bas qu'ils atteignirent enfin la volière. Ils se collèrent contre le mur pour être un peu à l'abri. Draco remarqua un espace dans cette muraille, comme si une pierre manquait. Et comble du bonheur, de la paille et du foin semblaient s'y être trouvés refuge. Les MiniWitch s'y précipitèrent. Ils défirent leur équipement, jetant la nourriture malheureusement avariée par l'eau. Ils se désaltérèrent grandement finissant presque leur ration d'eau toujours contenue dans les perles.

Puis ils se déshabillèrent jusqu'à ne garder que leur sous-vêtements, étalant du mieux possible leurs vêtements mouillés avant de se pelotonner les uns contre les autres sous la litière défraîchie. L'épuisement les fit basculer dans un sommeil profond, dont les rêves étaient peuplés de nourriture, baignoire, de lits chauds et douillés et de vêtements propres.

* * *

**Une LEM tellement vrai avant de vous quitter :**« _Un homme qui a une montre sait qu'elle heure il est, celui qui en a deux, n'est jamais tout à fait sur_ »


	13. Un problème blond?

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire !**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Coucou!**

**Je fais vite car ma journée n'est pas finie mais aussi parce que demain, je n'aurais pas le temps de poster...**

**Severus et Minerva forment une bonne équipe quand ils veulent, vous ne trouvez pas? Quant aux minis, je crois qu'ils sont ... lessivés. Allez, leur calvaire arrive à sa fin car nous sommes déjà à l'avant dernier chapitre !**

**Rendez vous dans une semaine pour le dernier chapitre et Dimanche pour le chapitre 4 des aventures de Ed!**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Un problème blond ?**

Lorsque le jour se leva, les petits sorciers étaient à peine plus reposés. La journée précédente avait été des plus éprouvantes et avec toutes leurs anciennes aventures, leur forme physique en avait pris un sacré coup. Ils étaient très courbaturés par leurs différentes nuits à dormir sur le sol. Difficilement, ils se levèrent en craquant de partout. Tracey, Hannah et Blaise semblaient avoir pris mal. Ils avaient tendance à éternuer à intervalles réguliers.

Ils récupérèrent leurs habits encore humides et les enfilèrent avec grand peine. Ils frissonnèrent de sentir ces vêtements froids sur leur peau à peine réchauffée. En silence ils burent le reste de l'eau qu'ils avaient toujours dans leur perle. Ils avaient faim, mais une fois de plus, ils devraient faire avec. Pansy, s'approcha du bord du mur afin de voir le temps à extérieur. Il n'y avait pas de soleil, mais il ne pleuvait plus. « C'est déjà ça ».

-On devrait essayer de récupérer de l'eau avant de monter dans la volière. Avec notre chance, on en aura encore besoin, énonça Pansy.

-Alors allons-y maintenant tant qu'on est motivé, conseilla Draco.

-Ah, on est motivé ? J'étais pas au courant ... mais woaw ! Méga motivation alors, railla Padma.

Quelques ricanements lui répondirent, ainsi que des éternuements et de toussotements. Mais néanmoins, ils sortirent de leur abri avec les perles afin de les remplir à nouveau. Ils débouchèrent le chewing-gum, deux des garçons tenaient la perle, prêts à la déplacer pour ajuster le tir, et les deux autres finissaient d'abaisser un brin d'herbe penché par le poids de l'eau. Et ainsi ils récupéraient de quoi boire un peu. Ils réitérèrent l'action plusieurs fois avant d'être épuisés et de s'arrêter après avoir rempli cinq perles. Ils durent se reposer un certain temps pour reprendre des forces. Ensuite, ils s'approchèrent des marches montant à la volière. Elles étaient hautes et nombreuses. Ce fut avec une motivation bien moindre qu'ils s'attaquèrent à l'ascension de l'escalier.

o0o

Severus était tranquillement dans son fauteuil en train de lire le dernier numéro de Potions Magasine. Après toutes ces nuits presque blanches, il avait décidé de s'octroyer un avant petit déjeuner sans souci. En effet, la veille, Minerva et lui avaient travaillé sur l'antidote toute la journée et avant d'aller se restaurer dans la soirée, ils l'avaient achevée. Là il était tranquillement en train de lire les derniers essais sur une plante essentielle à la préparation de bien des potions.

Mais à Poudlard, la tranquillité était tout ce qu'il y a de plus relative. La cheminée face à lui s'illumina de vert. « Allons bon ». Puis dans un tourbillon de robes haute couture, Severus se retrouva avec un Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur debout sur son tapis. Il pesta intérieurement contre sa cheminée par laquelle on pouvait passer comme dans un moulin.

-Lucius. Quelle joie de te voir de si bon matin.

-Laisse ton ironie au placard. Je viens pour une affaire importante.

-Non, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de refaire une potion pour les cheveux blonds.

-Je ne viens pas pour ça, siffla le blond.

-Alors pourquoi viens-tu donc me déranger avant mon petit déjeuner ?

-Tu devrais sortir de tes cachots et te détendre de temps en temps ... la solitude joue sur tes humeurs.

-Lucius ... menaça Severus d'une voix basse et doucereuse.

-Bon, venons-en au fait. Je viens aux nouvelles. J'ai entendu une rumeur qui disait que certains élèves de cette école auraient subi des dommages physiques et mentaux. Et il semblerait que mon fils en fasse parti.

-Et tu viens me voir pour que je confirme ou infirme cette rumeur ?

-Tu devrais te prendre une maîtresse. Ça te rend sourd ...

-Lorsque j'aurais besoin de conseils sur ma vie intime, tu seras sûrement la dernière personne que j'irais voir. Maintenant pour ta rumeur, sache que comme toutes rumeurs elle a sa part d'absurdité.

-Cette partie là ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux savoir quelle est la part de vérité.

-Je t'offre un verre de cognac ? Soupira Severus en se levant.

-Du cognac ? A cette heure de la matinée ? Ce que tu as à me dire est si désagréable à entendre ?

-J'essaye juste de préserver la sécurité de certains en espérant après ton ébriété.

-Si on pouvait arrêter de tourner autour du pot, grimaça Lucius en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Bien, ton fils à la taille d'une allumette et est perdu quelque part dans le parc de Poudlard, voire plus loin avec huit de ses camarades. Alors, tu ne le veux toujours pas mon cognac ?

Lucius s'était assis sous le choc de la révélation et ne releva pas le sarcasme de la dernière phrase. Il attrapa avec automatisme le verre que le maitre des potions lui tendait. La brûlure de l'alcool dans son œsophage sembla le réveiller. Il se releva dignement et surtout très en colère.

-Severus, comment as-tu pu me cacher cela ? Explique-toi ! Rugit-il.

-Tu baisses d'un ton, ou je te fais passer par la cheminée allumée sans prendre de poudre de cheminette ! Maintenant tu t'assois et tu m'écoutes. Et non ! Tu te tais !

Lucius serra la mâchoire de se faire ainsi remballer, mais écouta. Il se rassit, croisa ses jambes aristocratiquement, son verre de cognac dans sa main droite, sa main gauche appuyée sur sa canne. Severus soupira intérieurement et pria toutes les divinités possibles et imaginables pour que cette entrevue se passe correctement.

o0o

Le petit déjeuner allait bientôt se finir et Andromeda commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir son affreux professeur de potions à sa table. Elle se retourna vers Minerva pour lui demander si elle savait quelque chose.

-Avec tout mon respect, madame la directrice, je ne suis pas sa mère, Merlin m'en préserve.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais comme vous avez passé un certain temps ensemble, je me disais que ...

-Nous avons travaillé ensemble, cela ne veut pas dire que je connaisse sa vie privée au point de savoir où il est et ce qu'il fabrique à toutes heures du jour comme de la nuit.

Minerva s'était offusquée de ce qu'Andromeda avait insinué par inattention. Finalement la directrice, laissa tomber l'affaire. Après tout, Severus avait bien droit à un peu de repos après les derniers jours de travail intense qu'il avait passés. Elle passa donc outre et se concentra sur leur dernier problème non élucidé : où étaient les neufs élèves disparus ?

o0o

Oh ils n'étaient pas bien loin. Juste très occupés à survivre. Il leur fallut un temps extrêmement lent pour escalader l'escalier. Le poignet de Padma la faisait souffrir. La blessure ne passait pas et la pluie de la veille avait accentué les choses. Elle ne disait rien mais une douleur plus vive d'heure en heure lui vrillait le bras tout entier. Blaise et Draco étaient obligés de la porter alors que Théo et Neville qui étaient sur la marche supérieure, l'attrapaient pour la hisser à leurs côtés sans lui faire mal. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Tracey s'était mise à tousser de façon plus virulente. Elle était prise de nombreuses quintes de toux qui la forçaient à s'asseoir très souvent pour reprendre son souffle. Hannah était fiévreuse et avait du mal à avancer seule.

Hermione s'inquiétait énormément pour ses amis. Surtout que Théo lui avait appris que ses migraines avaient empiré. Pansy en fit les frais lorsqu'un rayon de soleil traversa les nuages et que le garçon la lâcha brutalement pour se cacher les yeux. Elle se tordit douloureusement la cheville et se mit à clopiner plus qu'elle ne marchait. Mais Hermione surveillait aussi de près Draco. Son œil au beurre noir aurait déjà dû diminuer d'au moins de moitié. Or il avait toujours le visage à moitié violacé et même légèrement boursoufflé au niveau du nez. Elle se demanda si celui-ci n'était pas fracturé.

Et elle n'en parla pas, mais des crampes lancinantes la prenaient au niveau du diaphragme. Elle était régulièrement sciée en deux par une violente douleur qu'elle n'arrivait à faire passer. Seuls Neville et Blaise s'en tiraient sans trop de dommage, sauf que le deuxième était à deux doigts de se retrouver fiévreux lui aussi. L'ascension des marches leur prit plusieurs heures. Régulièrement on entendait leur ventre gargouiller sinistrement. Mais ils en faisaient abstraction car y penser leur tordait l'estomac un peu plus.

o0o

Lucius en était à son troisième verre de Cognac et Severus à sa deuxième potion contre les maux de tête. Son ami était bien gentil mais là il devenait particulièrement pénible.

-Mais tu sais où il est n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui dans le parc.

-Bien. Je vais aller le voir.

-Tu ne pourras pas.

-Mais tu as dit qu'il était dans le parc.

-Et j'ai aussi dit qu'il avait la taille d'une crotte de Pitiponk!

-Mais Sev ! On parle de mon fils là !

-Et il est aussi con qu'un autre quand il s'agit de s'énamourer d'une folle incapable de contrôler son caractère impulsif et d'avoir un abruti d'ami qui couche avec celle-ci ! S'énerva Severus en se demandant si l'état de choc de Lucius allait enfin finir.

-Elle est plutôt mignonne.

-Et bien il devrait essayer de penser avec son vrai cerveau de temps en temps ça nous ferait des vacances.

-Ne parle pas de mon fils comme ça !

-Tu as raison, sinon je deviendrais désobligeant envers toi pour l'avoir si mal éduqué.

-Ne parle pas de moi comme ça !

-Alors essaye de comprendre nom d'un chaudron ! Ton fils, comme huit de ses camarades, ne mesure que quelques centimètres et ils sont perdus quelque part dans le parc de Poudlard sans moyen de transport autre que leurs jambes ! Alors si tu pouvais te reprendre un peu plus vite, ça me permettrait de faire partie de l'équipe de recherche afin des les retrouver et de leur administrer l'antidote !

-Qui s'occupe des recherches ?

-Pomona et Filius sont réquisitionnés. Minerva et moi ayant passé la journée d'hier à la fabrication de la potion, nous devons assurer nos cours aujourd'hui. Hier avec la pluie, nous n'avons pas pu les rechercher.

-Oh par Morgane ! Et avec le temps qu'il a fait hier, ils doivent être dans un état lamentable.

-Alors, aide-nous à les retrouver.

-Je dois aller « rassurer » Narcissa. Quand elle a entendu les rumeurs, elle a commencé à s'affoler. Elle doit en être à sa cinquième théière et le tapis persan du salon doit être tout élimé.

-Bien, moi je vais aller rejoindre mes élèves. Le ventre vide car tu m'as fait rater le repas.

-Je reviens pour midi. Et crois-moi que la directrice va m'entendre ! C'est une honte qu'une telle chose ait pu se produire ! S'indigna Lucius ayant repris du poil de la bête.

-Tu fais ne serait-ce qu'une remarque déplacée et je pourrais malencontreusement glisser dans la conversation un certain évènement que j'ai à ma connaissance, menaça Severus.

-Tu n'oserais pas ? Pâlit Lucius.

-Tu veux parier ? Demanda le brun avec un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.

Lucius abandonna la partie, se releva avec grâce, s'épousseta la robe, remit ses cheveux en ordre, et s'avança hautain vers la cheminée. Sans un mot il attrapa la poudre de cheminette et disparut dans des flammes vertes en annonçant le « Manoir Malfoy ». Severus continuait de sourire sadiquement, se disant qu'il arriverait bien à contenir Lucius et sa colère afin qu'il ne s'attaque pas à l'école. Après tout il était Serpentard, non ?

o0o

Ils ne savaient plus quelle heure il était. Ils avaient perdu toute notion de temps. Surtout que ce n'était pas avec les rares rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les nuages, qu'ils allaient se repérer. En attendant, ils venaient de finir de franchir la dernière marche. Par habitude, ils se décalèrent du chemin et allèrent s'affaler contre le mur. Ils étaient à bout de force. La situation commençait à leur peser grandement sur le moral. Il n'était pas rare de voir des larmes furtives dans les yeux de chacun. Personne n'en faisait la remarque. Cela aurait été déplacé. Car ils étaient tous dans le même cas de figure. Ils étaient sales (boueux), fatigués, affamés, ils étaient pétris de courbatures et de douleurs. Et ils devaient pourtant rester au maximum sur leur garde afin de ne pas finir écrasés ou dans un estomac animal.

-Allez, on doit continuer. Si on reste trop longtemps sans bouger, on va finir par ne plus vouloir bouger du tout, essaya de motiver Neville en se relevant difficilement.

Doucement, chacun suivit son exemple. Théo dut se tenir au mur pour se mettre debout, des vertiges l'ayant pris brutalement. Neville aida Hannah dont la lourde fièvre rendait les mouvements peu coordonnés. Blaise avait attrapé Padma par-dessous les bras afin de la remettre sur pied sans s'appuyer sur son bras douloureux. Draco se releva péniblement, entrainant avec lui Tracey dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus sifflante. Une nouvelle quinte de toux faillit la faire retomber et Hermione dut lui masser le dos afin qu'elle retrouve suffisamment sa respiration.

Ils se mirent en mouvement et entrèrent doucement dans la volière en priant tous les saints qu'ils connaissaient pour qu'aucun des oiseaux présents ne décide de faire d'eux leur déjeuner ... car franchement là, ils n'étaient plus du tout en condition pour une quelconque attaque. La journée pluvieuse de la veille les avaient diminués considérablement que ce soit moralement comme physiquement. Ils tentaient de trouver un plan. Car oui, venir à la volière c'était une chose, mais quoi y faire, maintenant c'était plus difficile. Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée inopinée d'une chouette juste devant eux.

-Bon, ben je vous aimais bien finalement. Même toi Tracey, hein. Et puis j'ai été très content de finir ma vie à vos côtés, déclama Blaise.

-Blaise, ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, soupira Pansy.

-Ça n'en était pas.

-Ah.

-Pourquoi elle attend et nous mange pas tout de suite ? Demanda Hannah.

-J'espère que c'est parce qu'elle a déjà bien mangé avant et que là elle se tâte à prendre un deuxième dessert, continua Padma.

-Ah ça y est, elle se décide ... ravi de vous avoir connu et à bientôt dans l'autre monde alors, dit Théo avec honneur alors que l'oiseau s'approchait d'eux de façon très rapide.

o0o

Son dernier cours venait de se finir. Il se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs afin d'avoir des nouvelles des recherches. Il trouva Minerva en train de corriger quelques copies. Aurora en grande discussion avec Septima (1) et Bibine afin de faire le bilan des lieux visités et de ceux à prendre par la suite. Severus soupira et alla s'asseoir à la table de la professeur de métamorphose. Ils commencèrent à parler de l'avancement des choses quand la porte s'ouvrit en un coup de vent. Sur le pas, se trouvait un blond passablement énervé. Un certain professeur de potions ne prit pas la peine de cacher son énième soupir. au moins n'était-il pas revenu à midi comme prévu et avait-il attendu la fin de l'après midi.

-Lucius. Quelle joie de te revoir aussi rapidement.

-Snape ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé les familiarités. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Les mêmes que ce matin _Luce._ Les mêmes que ce matin, dit moqueusement Severus.

Les autres professeurs regardaient avec stupéfaction la discussion entre les deux hommes, n'osant faire un mouvement de peur des représailles.

-Comment Narcissa a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ? Enchaina-t-il sans laisser au blond le temps de répondre.

-Je préfère ne pas en parler, grimaça Lucius. Mais j'ai trouvé un sort dans les héritages Malfoy, qui me permet de retrouver un des membres de ma famille. Il serait peut-être astucieux de l'essayer. En espérant que tous les élèves disparus soient toujours à proximité de Draco.

-Bien, alors allons dans le bureau de la directrice et voyons si ton sort vaut quelque chose.

Et sur un regard mortel du blond et moqueur du brun, les professeurs quittèrent la salle pour rejoindre leur directrice.

* * *

(1) Aurora Sinistra : prof d'Astronomie, Septima Vector : prof d'arithmancie

* * *

**Celle là elle me convient particulièrement, à moi, nulité en cuisine !** « _Vous faites toujours cuire trop de riz_ »


	14. Retour à la normalité ?

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire !**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Coucou à tous!**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire! Et les minis sont ravis car ils sont un peu au bout du rouleau les pauvres. Est-ce que la chouette les aura mangés avant que la formule de Lucius ait agit? Est-ce que cette formule va fonctionner? Est-ce que Severus va révéler le secret de Lucius? Je vous laisse découvrir et je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin pour une petite note qui devrait vous plaire ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Retour à la normalité ?**

Andromeda était en train de rédiger une lettre au ministre afin de lui annoncer par elle-même le problème qu'ils rencontraient depuis plusieurs jours. Elle savait déjà que des rumeurs circulaient et que si elle ne prenait pas l'affaire en main rapidement, elle allait lui revenir à la figure avec une force. Elle en était à écrire les formules de politesse quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Elle autorisa l'entrée du visiteur et fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait du corps professoral, accompagné de Lucius Malfoy. « Aïe, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? ». Le blond s'avança et s'installa dignement dans un des fauteuils. Severus alla s'appuyer contre le manteau de la cheminée dans une position décontractée qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Minerva s'installa dans un autre siège. Les autres professeurs se trouvèrent de quoi s'asseoir attendant de voir ce qu'allait donner cette réunion au sommet.

-Monsieur Malfoy. Que me vaut la joie de votre visite ?

-Je pense, chère directrice, que vous savez exactement de quoi ma visite relève. Il me semble que vous ayez omis de me prévenir d'un problème concernant mon fils.

-La situation n'est pas aussi désespérée qu'il n'y parait. Aussi, j'ai préféré ne pas affoler les parents.

-Et bien vous auriez dû. C'est totalement irresponsable de votre part d'avoir pris cette décision. Déjà perdre neuf de vos élèves sous votre responsabilité est une preuve flagrante de votre manque de rigueur.

-Monsieur Malfoy ...

-Je pense que le conseil de l'école doit être mis au courant de vos agissements immoraux. Et croyez bien que je ferais le nécessaire pour ...

-_Luce_, je te conseille de calmer le jeu. Pense à Lestrange, intervint Severus sadiquement heureux de voir le blond perdre ses couleurs.

-Severus, c'est déloyal.

-Non c'est Serpentard. Maintenant si tu oubliais ton laïus offusqué et que tu nous parlais de ta formule magique pour retrouver Draco.

Andromeda les regarda sidérée. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle se retrouverait au milieu d'une telle scène presque intime entre l'homme grincheux des cachots et l'aristocrate froid qu'était son beau frère, elle aurait pris la personne pour folle. Mais non, les deux se regardaient, l'un fusillant l'autre du regard, et l'autre s'amusant visiblement beaucoup. « Merlin, il y avait quoi dans le thé de ces deux là ce matin? ».

-La raison de ma venue dans ce bureau, reprit Lucius de mauvaise grâce, est qu'en cherchant dans les recueils des Malfoy, j'ai trouvé un sort me permettant de localiser très précisément mon fils.

-Mais c'est merveilleux ! S'extasia Andromeda, froissant discrètement mais énergiquement sa lettre au ministre. Nous allons pouvoir retrouver nos élèves, leur rendre leur taille et les soigner.

-Les soigner ? Comment cela ? Demanda Lucius avant de se retourner vers Severus. Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'ils étaient blessés !

-Ils ont passé presque une semaine à la taille d'une prune, avec pour seul et unique moyen de survie que ce qu'ils avaient sur eux. Minerva et moi avons même déterminé qu'à cette dimension, leur baguette était inutilisable. Alors ils ne sont peut-être pas blessés mais leur état n'est certainement pas au mieux.

-Surtout avec la pluie diluvienne qui s'est abattue hier sur le parc, continua Minerva.

-Mais pour cela il faudrait encore les retrouver, alors Lucius, s'il te plait, revenons à ce sort que tu as trouvé, reprit Severus.

-Bien, répondit Lucius, pincé.

La discussion revint sur ce sort qui pouvait être le salut des élèves. Puis Lucius l'accomplit attentivement afin de ne pas se tromper. Une brume sortit alors de sa baguette. Elle se compacta, s'évapora et se rassembla à nouveau. Puis doucement elle forma des lettres qui formèrent des mots. Et devant une assemblée qui avait retenu son souffle tout le long de l'action, un message apparut : «_ volière_ ». Un cri retentit lorsque Pomona laissa sa joie éclater.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes après cette manifestation heureuse pour que tous se précipitent hors du bureau, se dirigeant rapidement vers l'extérieur du château. Sur leur chemin, les élèves se poussaient en les regardant d'un air ahuri. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient voir leurs professeurs ainsi : presque courant dans les couloirs alors que si eux le faisaient Rusard leur faisait la chasse. Et le plus sidérant était de voir Lucius Malfoy, les suivre dans leur frénésie.

-Nom d'un Veracrasses ! Ça c'est du spectacle ! S'extasia Parvati.

-Il se passe quoi à votre avis ?

-Je ne sais pas Fred, mais j'espère que ça à un rapport avec nos amis, continua Ron inquiet.

-Alors espérons que ce soit bon signe ... car après la pluie d'hier, les voir aussi pressés ça ferait un peu peur ... philosopha Harry.

Mais revenons à notre troupeau d'hippogriffes ... euh de professeurs. Ils venaient d'arriver devant la volière et montèrent les marches quatre par quatre tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas écraser de petites personnes par inadvertance. Dans le bâtiment, ils stoppèrent et regardèrent avec attention tout autour d'eux. Minerva finit par attraper sa baguette et lancer un _hominum revelio_ qui ne leur révéla que leur propre présence.

-Je vois que tu as encore fait des miracles avec ta baguette Lucius, lança sarcastiquement le maitre des potions.

-Ma formule était parfaite.

-Comment expliques-tu qu'il n'y ait personne ici ?

-Ils sont peut-être partis avant notre arrivée.

-Ils n'auraient pas été aussi rapides.

-Ma formule était parfaite !

-Alors ta magie t'a joué des tours car visiblement ton fils n'est pas là !

-Un jour je te ferais embrasser par un Détraqueur ! S'énerva Lucius de se faire ainsi houspiller.

-Mais oui, et tu embrasseras alors Bella de ma part, lui répondit le brun avec tout le sarcasme possible.

-Tu avais promis !

-Et je suis un Serpentard.

-Messieurs, s'il vous plait. Veuillez bien vous calmer un peu, claqua Minerva telle une mère autoritaire face à ses enfants turbulents. Bien, Lucius, pourriez vous refaire la formule ? S'ils ont eu le temps de partir avant notre arrivée ils ne sont sûrement pas loin.

-Je ne peux pas. Le sort a besoin d'une certaine dose de magie et il va me falloir plusieurs heures avant d'en avoir suffisamment pour le refaire.

Un ricanement fit écho à cette déclaration et le regard gris de Lucius aurait pu tuer Severus sur place. Celui-ci sourit narquoisement en retour. Minerva soupira profondément devant un tel comportement.

-Bien, alors retournons dans l'école. Le repas du soir sera servi d'ici une heure et demie. Nous avons donc un peu de temps pour nous reposer et nous restaurer. Ensuite nous verrons si Lucius est dans la capacité de refaire ce sort.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous attendre que la nuit soit tombée pour les chercher, proposa Filius.

-Parce que vous pensez que de nuit nous arriverons mieux à les localiser ? Demanda Pomona.

-Oui, car à ce moment là ils dormiront et ne bougeront donc pas quand le sort les aura localisés.

-Vous avez raison Filius, reconnut Severus. Vu que cela fait déjà plusieurs fois qu'ils nous glissent entre les mains, autant mettre toutes nos chances de côté.

D'un commun accord, ils regagnèrent tous le château. Lucius suivant Severus dans ses appartements afin de discuter de choses et d'autres en attendant le repas où le blond était convié.

o0o

Mais revenons aux MiniWitchs. Car nous les avions laissés face à une chouette et comme vous avez pu le remarquer, à l'arrivée des professeurs, ils n'étaient plus là. L'oiseau s'approchait d'eux. Et eux reculaient. Une fois acculé aux murs, ils ne purent que fermer les yeux attendant avec anxiété leur sinistre sort. Un hululement leur fit rouvrir les yeux. La chouette battit des ailes et claqua du bec. Puis elle pencha la tête pour les regarder. Théo se frotta les tempes tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-Hannah, je suis sûr de savoir qui est ce volatile. Je suis sûr qu'on le connaît ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ne nous ait pas déjà mangés sinon !

-Je ne sais pas, je sais plus, je m'en fous et je veux pas mourir ! Sanglota sa petite amie fiévreuse.

-Chut, calme-toi chérie.

-Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup ça ... remarqua Draco avant que Théo lui coupe la parole en s'écriant :

-C'est Neige ! C'est Neige !

-Ola, Hermione, je crois que son cerveau est finalement atteint, il voit de la neige ... soupira Blaise.

-Mais non ! Il a raison ! C'est la chouette effraie de Harry ! Appuya Hermione extatique. Il était tellement démoralisé de la mort de Hedwige que les Weasley lui ont offert Neige pour noël ! Mais elle est timide avec les humains et on ne la voit pas souvent, voilà pourquoi on a encore du mal à la reconnaitre !

-Oui ben vu l'accueil des animaux à notre encontre, moi je me réjouirais pas trop à ta place, grimaça Draco.

Il s'avéra que finalement la chouette était tout à fait disposée à les aider. Aussi elle les laissa grimper sur son dos et leur laissa le temps de bien s'accrocher. Ce qui ne fut pas aisé. Tracey et Hannah étaient à moitié conscientes, perdues dans les brumes délirantes de leur fièvre. Il fallut donc un peu de temps pour qu'elles s'accrochent suffisamment. De même Padma avait du mal à tenir sur la chouette, ayant un bras en écharpe. Hermione souffrit atrocement lors de l'escalade et tenta de se trouver une position plus confortable.

Quand tous furent prêts, Théo prit le commandement de l'oiseau et lui demanda de retrouver soit les professeurs soit son maître. Ils n'étaient dans les airs que depuis quelques minutes quand le commando adulte arriva sur les lieux. Mais comme la dernière fois, ils ne le surent pas et volaient, pas très sereins, vers le château en priant pour que Miss Teigne ait été mangée par Sangah. Ils durent faire plusieurs fois le tour de l'école pour enfin trouver une fenêtre d'ouverte. Ils arrivèrent directement au troisième étage en soupirant de soulagement de ne plus être à l'extérieur.

o0o

Dans les cachots, Severus et Lucius dévissaient poliment autour d'une tasse de thé.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale bâtard ! Cette fois là j'ai dû supporter la colère de Cissy pendant des heures alors que toi tu étais tranquillement chez toi avec tes précieux chaudrons.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai trompé ma femme.

-Tu n'as pas de femme.

-Ben maintenant tu sais pourquoi.

-C'était de ta faute ! Bouda Lucius.

-Mais bien sûr, ironisa Severus, c'est moi qui t'ai poussé dans le lit de ta belle-sœur et qui t'ai lancé un impérium pour que tu t'actives avec elle.

-J'étais saoul et Narcissa me refusait son lit depuis une semaine car Draco lui donnait des coups de pied sans arrêt et l'empêchait de dormir. Et tu m'as trainé dans ce bar douteux !

-Oui pour boire un coup entre amis. Pas pour que tu t'envoies en l'air avec ta belle soeur alors que ta femme enceinte t'attendait à la maison ! Mais te voir saoul était un souvenir impérissable

-Ravi de t'avoir distrait.

o0o

Neige était devenue légèrement nerveuse et cela ne rassura pas du tout les petits sorciers. Ils s'affolèrent totalement quand ils virent deux yeux briller dans le noir à proximité de l'oiseau.

-Ne me dites pas que Miss Teigne nous a encore repérés ! Râla Blaise.

-Si c'est elle, je jure de la mettre dans un chenil dès que j'en aurais l'occasion ! Pesta Draco.

-C'est un chat, tu ne peux pas la mettre au chenil enfin ! S'écria Pansy.

-Si justement. Elle fera moins la fière face aux chiens.

-Attendez, ce n'est pas Miss Teigne ... Mer ... lin ... c'est Pattenrond ! Paniqua Hermione.

Et quelques instants après, le chat roux leur sautait dessus. Neige évita du mieux qu'elle put le chat tout en conservant son chargement intact. Elle finit par se poser au sol, puis benna les MiniWitch au sol et repartit de là où elle était venue sans demande son reste.

-Bien. Ton chat est charmant Granger. Je pense que je vais même m'en faire des chaussons pour l'hiver ! Tempêta Draco.

-Désolée, mais il aime bien jouer à attraper les oiseaux ... une habitude qu'il a pris avec Coq mais que Neige aime beaucoup moins ... dit Hermione toute penaude avant de se reprendre. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. L'état des filles a empiré. Il leur faut des soins rapidement. Je suis presque sûre que Tracey a chopé une pneumonie et Hannah est bien partie pour suivre le même chemin.

Tous jetèrent un œil aux deux malades qui étaient dans les bras de Draco et Blaise, inconscientes. Hermione s'avança jusqu'à son chat et lui gratouilla les oreilles lorsqu'il baissa la tête vers elle. En même temps elle lui parlait pour essayer d'obtenir une aide de celui-ci. Finalement, Pattenrond sembla comprendre qu'il y avait urgence et se coucha sur le ventre pour permettre aux sorciers de monter sur son dos. Ils eurent à nouveau beaucoup de mal à escalader leur nouveau véhicule. Surtout que Tracey et Hannah étaient maintenant totalement incapables de les aider.

Ils abandonnèrent d'ailleurs leurs perles qu'ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à porter. Elles les encombraient bien trop et ils mettaient tous leurs espoirs sur le chat. Il était assez intelligent pour contrer les obstacles qu'ils pourraient encore rencontrer sur le chemin menant aux professeurs. Ce fut tout en douceur que le félin se mit en route vers la grande salle. Draco et Blaise priaient pour que cette fois ils puissent y entrer sans se faire intercepter. Car maintenant la situation était grave.

o0o

Dans la grande salle, Fred et George murmuraient ensemble sur la présence de Lucius Malfoy à la table des professeurs. Tout comme l'ensemble des élèves, sauf qu'eux avaient dans l'idée de lui jouer un mauvais tour façon sorciers facétieux.

-Vous croyez qu'il est là pour quoi ? Demanda Ron.

-Sûrement parce que le fiston a disparu, répondit Harry en attrapant une fourchette de purée. Sauf que ce n'est pas en venant manger aux frais de la princesse qu'il va retrouver Draco.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe aujourd'hui mais ça devient flippant. Vous croyez qu'il est arrivé un drame ? Demanda Parvati soudain anxieuse.

-J'en sais rien. Mais je commence à avoir un peu peur pour nos amis là, s'inquiéta Lavande. Ils sont toujours introuvables et j'ai peur qui ne leur soit finalement arrivé un malheur.

Les autres prirent une mine grave en acquiesçant. Ils avaient beau essayer de donner le change, ils n'étaient plus aussi certains que leurs amis étaient juste en train de vivre une grande aventures palpitantes. Ils étaient complètement inquiets de ne plus jamais les retrouver.

o0o

A la table des professeurs, le repas semblait se passer bien plus sereinement. Certes, ils n'avaient toujours aucune trace des élèves, mais ils comptaient vraiment sur le sort de Lucius pour les retrouver cette nuit. Un cri brisa leur tranquillité. Un élève de Poufsouffle s'était levé vivement en levant sa jambe qui semblait douloureuse.

-Il m'a griffé !

-C'est Pattenrond ! S'écria Harry en se levant aussi.

Andromeda se leva également et regarda l'animal s'approchait étrangement rapidement d'eux. Les autres professeurs avaient suivi le mouvement et attendaient fébrilement.

-Attention il va sauter ! Cria Ron.

Quelques secondes après, le chat avait bondi sur la table sur la table des professeurs, projetant les plats et les verres dans tous les sens. Pomona l'attrapa avec précaution espérant presque voir les élèves sur son dos. Mais l'animal était seul.

-Pourquoi donc est-il venu ici ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Parce qu'il était accompagné, répondit Severus brutalement.

-Non, regardez, les élèves ne sont pas avec lui !

-Parce qu'ils ont été éjectés, continua le professeur de potions en fixant un point à côté d'un morceau de pain.

Il s'approcha et lança un sort de loupe.

-Madame la directrice, voici Théodore Nott, et il semble qu'il ne soit pas en très bon état.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la grande salle et la fébrilité gagnait tout le monde.

-Que les préfets raccompagnent les élèves à leurs salles communes. Pomona, allez récompenser cet animal aux cuisines. Filius, allez chercher Pompom. Severus ...

-J'ai l'antidote avec moi.

-Bien alors maintenant retrouvons les autres. Ils devaient être là aussi.

Alors que les élèves sortaient de la grande salle en râlant, les professeurs restant cherchaient activement les huit autres élèves. Ils les trouvèrent tous et les réunirent dans un coin de table. Andromeda s'affola en voyant deux des filles inconscientes. Lucius pâlit en voyant le visage tuméfié de son fils. Pompom pressa Severus de leur administrer l'antidote car il semblait évident que leur santé était sérieusement atteinte. Le professeur de potions attrapa la fiole, puis comme si elle l'avait senti, Minerva transforma une fourchette en pipette. Severus s'en empara, la trempa dans la potion et la dirigea vers les petits sorciers. Il leur fit boire à chacun trois gouttes même si l'aide de Hermione fut nécessaire pour que Tracey et Hannah puisse l'ingérer.

Puis les MiniWitchs furent déplacés sur le sol. Il fallut attendre encore quinze minutes avant que l'effet se fasse et qu'ils retrouvent leur taille. Pansy s'effondra au sol, sa cheville ayant décidé qu'elle en supportait trop. Théo fut pris de vertiges violents et ne dut de rester debout que par la poigne de Severus qui le maintint. Hermione gémit lorsqu'une crampe plus virulente lui scia le ventre en deux. Padma était totalement appuyée sur Neville, serrant son bras blessé contre elle. Draco et Blaise resserrèrent leurs prises sur les deux malades pour ne pas les faire tomber par inadvertance. Lucius s'approcha de son fils. La respiration de Tracey était devenue irrégulière, hachée et le sifflement s'était accentué. L'adulte attrapa doucement la jeune fille permettant ainsi à son fils épuisé de s'appuyer contre la table.

-Merlin mais dans quel état êtes-vous ? S'horrifia Minerva.

-Nous sommes tous plus ou moins enrhumés, mais il y a bien pire. Pansy s'est foulée la cheville, et je me demande si ça n'a pas empiré, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix. Tracey et Hannah sont inconscientes depuis un moment. Trac' doit avoir une pneumonie et Hannah a déjà une importante fièvre. Draco doit avoir le nez cassé depuis plusieurs jours maintenant et je n'y ai pas fait attention donc je ne l'ai pas correctement soigné. Théo a reçu un coup violent à la tête. Draco, Padma et lui ont été blessés en même temps. Mais Théo a de plus en plus de migraines et de vertiges, ce n'est pas normal. Je me demande s'il n'a pas une commotion finalement. Padma a le poignet cassé et sans soin la douleur lui prend le bras entier. Blaise est un peu enrhumé. Neville est le plus résistant. Il n'a rien de spécial. Et je suis prise par des crampes au diaphragme depuis hier soir.

-Vous avez fait du très bon travail, Miss Granger. Mais depuis quand n'avez-vous pas mangé ? Demanda Pompom.

-Depuis hier matin, madame, répondit Blaise. Mais nous avions de l'eau pour ne pas nous déshydrater.

Sur les ordres de Madame Pomfresh, ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'infirmerie. Severus avait déchargé Blaise de Hannah, permettant ainsi au garçon de moins se fatiguer. Arrivés à destination, l'infirmière les fit installer sur les lits. Elle insista pour que Neville, Draco, Blaise et Théo aillent prendre une douche le temps qu'elle donnait les premiers soins aux malades. Quand ils revinrent propres, Tracey et Hannah reposaient sereines et propres, grâce à quelques sorts. Pompom était en train de s'occuper de Padma qui avait également subi un nettoyage magique.

Severus s'occupa du nez de Draco. Lucius appela un elfe puis lui cria quelques ordres pour faire préparer un repas copieux pour les élèves. Tard dans la nuit, une fois que les élèves furent lavés, soignés, nourris (pour les conscients) et confortablement endormis dans leur lit à l'infirmerie, les professeurs s'étaient réunis dans la grande salle autour d'un thé et de petits gâteaux afin de fêter avec délice la fin heureuse de l'aventure des MiniWitchs.

o0o

Cinq jours plus tard, les anciens mini sorciers furent autorisés à quitter l'infirmerie et se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour retrouver leurs amis et leur routine. Ils avaient dû raconter tout leur périple en long, en large et en travers, en expliquant au mieux les actions de chacun. Lucius était ensuite reparti auprès de sa femme après avoir eu la confirmation que le visage de Draco ne serait pas déformé et que celle qui serait un jour sa belle fille était en bonne voie de guérison.

Andromeda était fière de ces jeunes qui avaient accompli finalement beaucoup de choses en peu de temps. Severus dut reconnaître qu'ils avaient fait preuve d'un certain bon sens et d'une grande solidarité dans l'ensemble ce qui fit sourire Minerva. Et la vie reprit. Comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Car rien ne valait mieux que la normalité ... ce fut ce que tous se dirent, un certain matin, quand ils virent Blaise et Tracey se disputer en entrant dans la grande salle.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux si t'es incapable de réussir ça ?

-Je n'en suis pas incapable et tu le sais très bien ! Petite Garce ! Lui répondit Blaise en montrant les dents.

-Oh non, c'est reparti, geignit Ron.

-Pauvre larve, contra Tracey avec humeur.

-Merdeuse.

-Sale type.

-Non j'ai pris une douche ce matin.

Et contre toute attente, Blaise ébouriffa les cheveux de Tracey les faisant rire tous les deux ainsi que leurs sept partenaires de galère. Les autres élèves les regardaient sidérés. Andromeda sourit en voyant la complicité qui avait rapproché les neufs petits élèves. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus quand elle entendit Severus proposer un thé à la bergamote à Minerva et que celle-ci accepta avec pour condition qu'il partage un pain d'épice dont elle avait trouvé la recette récemment.

Comme quoi, la normalité n'était finalement que ce que l'on en faisait.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Allez, la dernière avant de dire au revoir à cette histoire :** « _Ne faites jamais savoir à un ordinateur que vous être pressé_ »

* * *

**Sinon, avant de vous quitter, je tiens à vous rappeler que ma nouvelle grande histoire arrive dès le 31 Octobre sous le titre de " **_Perpétuelle Obsession**"**_**. **

**Mais en attendant, j'ai décidé de vous offrir une dernière petite histoire que j'ai écris il y a quatre ans. Elle est toute mignone (de mon avis et de celui de celles qui l'ont déjà lue^^). Elle s'appelle " **_Et les Lumières furent ... _**" et parle de Pansy et Tracey. Elle possède 12 minis chapitres et surprise ! Le premier arrive dès demain! Oui, vous avez bien lu ! Appréciez là bien, car celle qui arrive à Halloween sera loin d'être aussi mignone ...**

**Bonne journée à tous. à demain !**


End file.
